TEORÍA DE INGRAVIDEZ
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Pequeñas o no tan pequeñas historias llenas de romance y erótica protagonizadas por los personajes de Gravity Falls, aquí encontraras situaciones para adultos, insinuaciones sexuales, alguna que otra perversión así como LEMON, dicho esto te invito a que me leas.
1. Chapter 1

**DESPUÉS DE SER AMANTE DEL TERROR, HORROR Y SUSPENSO REALMENTE ME GUSTA LO ERÓTICO, QUIERO HACER UNA ACLARACIÓN PARA MÍ LO ERÓTICO NO ES SOLO SEXO SIEMPRE SERÁ MEDIADO POR UN SENTIMIENTO AUNQUE NO SIEMPRE SERÁ DE AMOR ASÍ QUE EN VEZ DE HACER BREVES HISTORIAS DE TERROR (AUNQUE TAL VEZ ALGUNA VEZ ME DEJE LLEVAR) ADEMÁS DE QUE HAY MUCHOS ESCRITORES EN ESTE FANDOM BUENÍSIMOS QUE LO HACEN DECIDÍ EXPLORAR ESA OTRA COSA QUE ME ENCANTA LA ERÓTICA*.**

 **TEORÍA DE INGRAVIDEZ: ESTARÁ COMPUESTA DE HISTORIAS ROMÁNTICAS Y SOBRE TODO ERÓTICAS PROTAGONIZADAS POR LOS PERSONAJES DE GRAVITY FALLS.**

 **DICHO ESTO:**

 **ADVERTENCIA AQUÍ ENCONTRARAS SITUACIONES PARA ADULTOS, REFERENNCIAS SEXUALES ASÍ COMO LEMON.**

 **LEE BAJO TU PROPIA CURIOSIDAD.**

 **TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADOR EL GUAPÍSIMO Y SENSUAL ALEX HIRSCH**

 **CAÍDA** **DE GRAVEDAD**

No sé cómo llegue a esta situación, es más no sé qué pensar de ella, era algo que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo pero claro no pensé que llegaría de esta manera aunque no me desagrada para nada lo tengo que admitir. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por sus besos, unos en mi cuello y otros que bajan peligrosamente a mi entrepierna, me estremezco por la proximidad de su aliento a esa zona que se encuentra tan excitada quiero decir algo al respecto pero mi labios son silenciado por los suyos. Gideon no cabe duda que esta vez perdiste.

Mi amistad con Mabel había florecido por lo que guardaba la esperanza de que en efecto alguna vez se volviera mi reina, me sorprendí cuando sugirió que nos encontráramos en un pequeño motel de paso a las afueras de Gravity Falls por un instante creí que era una broma de no ser porque puso una pequeña llave en mi mano. Ya no somos niños pero aquello parecía un gigantesco paso en nuestra relación, aun así me aventure ese día muy temprano me arregle ya no soy ese pequeño regordete ni uso aquel extravagante peinado pero mi cabello siempre será de un rubio casi blanquecino (lo cual me agrada mucho) además de mi características pecas. Utilizo un pantalón azul, una camisa negra y un chaleco de vestir, reviso mi aliento una vez más guardo en mi cartera unos preservativos en efecto las clases de salud son más útiles de lo que imaginaba.

Conduzco hasta el apartado lugar, tiene sus ventajas que tu padre sea vendedor de autos además de poderlo manipular como quiera. Respiro hondo e intento tranquilizarme, mi cuerpo tiembla y mis manos sudan veo la llave dice 23"A", camino sin prisa y me pregunto ¿qué pasara ahí adentro?, deslizo la llave lentamente puedo escuchar la música de fondo es su banda favorita ahora sé que me está esperando.

-¿Mabel? –pregunto sacando mi voz más seductora.

-En un instante voy – escucho su respuesta.

Siento que alguien me abraza, es una sensación muy cálida volteo para esperar encontrarme con sus ojos verdes, y en efecto me encuentro con unos ojos verdes pero no son los de ella es "ÉL" y no deja de sonreírme. Miro hacia adelante ahora Mabel está frente a los dos, dirige su mirada a Dipper ambos asienten, me separo de él instintivamente, este me sigue sonriendo sujeta mis hombros y me besa. Es un beso increíblemente apasionado, siento su lengua jugar con la mía, me sonrojo, intento quitármelo pero ese beso no sólo me quito le aliento sino también la voluntad. Nunca pensé que mi primer beso con un Pines seria justamente con el torpe, castaño y presumido Dipper, me deja recobrarme por un instante muy breve porque ahora es ella quien me besa. Ese beso es tal y como siempre soñé, cálido, húmedo, dulce e intenso pero al mismo tiempo alguien besa mi nuca sé que es él. Mabel continua besándome mientras desabrocha mi chaleco y camisa, sus besos bajan por mi pecho y los de el por mi espalda, estoy sumamente ruborizado un leve gemido se escapa por mi garganta. Me aparto y los miro estoy confundido.

-¿Qué pretenden? –pregunto mirando a los dos.

Dejan escavar una pequeña risita lujuriosa y dicen al unísono -es obvio ¿NO?

-¿Pero esto es sumamente extraño? –recalco mientras quiero recobrar un poco de compostura.

-Somos extraños y misteriosos –respondió Mabel mientras le daba la mano a su gemelo.

Siento que el miedo me invade al ver que se acercan a mí, estoy acorralado contra la pared, sus cuerpos me aprisionan, las fuerzas y el temor se van junto a ese beso de tres. Ambos juegan con mi lengua, siento la barba de Dipper en mi barbilla y los frenos de Mabel rozar mis labios, en ese momento supe que los prejuicios y tabús se habían quedado detrás de la puerta. Se detienen por un instante y él dice:

-¿Si quieres puedes irte? –Mabel asiente.

Niego con la cabeza, todo mi ser me pedía llevar ese encuentro hasta el final los dos me sonríen y vuelven a besarme. Sobre la cama entre ambos me desnudan solo me dejan la ropa interior, cada uno hace lo mismo, me siento estúpido al excitarme por verlo a él (vaya quien lo pensaría tiene pelo en pecho) y me derrito al verla a ella (es incluso más hermosa se lo que imagine).

Mabel besa mis labios y Dipper mi cuello, la cordura y yo nunca fuimos buenos amigos de eso me asegure ese día, una mano se desliza bajo mi bóxer ya no me importa de quien sea es una sensación demasiado erótica para que me importe. Él reclama mis labios mientras que su hermana entre besos desciende por mi pecho, llegan a mi estómago, mi ropa interior es quitada, siento su húmeda y cálida boca apoderarse del pequeño Gideon, Dipper no deja me besarme juega con mi lengua muerde mis labios creo que voy a enloquecer. Sujeta mi mano y la dirige a esa zona que compartimos, por un instante dude nunca había tocado a otro que no sea el mío pero sus besos me convencieran podía sentirlo palpitar dentro de mi mano y yo hice uso de las habilidades que gane masturbándome en honor a su hermana.

Mabel seguía en lo suyo, sabias que no resistiría mucho tampoco él podía sentir sus espasmo en mi mano, eyaculó en la boca de Mabel y Dipper en mi palma, ella lo traga es de nuevo un beso de tres sólo que ahora tiene mi sabor.

-¡No es justo solo ustedes terminaron! –se queja Mabel.

-Aún no hemos terminado –me guiña un ojo con complicidad.

-¿Quieres ir adelante o atrás? –Dipper pregunta con toda naturalidad.

-Atrás –respondo de inmediato esa es mi fantasía desde que la conozco.

Saca un pequeño tuvo de la mesa de noche y me lo da se exactamente lo que contiene, no iniciamos inmediatamente Dipper saborea a Mabel desde adelante mientras que yo lo hago por atrás toda ella es tan deliciosa. Intenta disminuir sus gemidos mordiendo su mano lo cual resulta en vano cuando ambos utilizamos nuestros dedos, termina entre un buen par de gritos que llevaban nuestros nombres. Él se recuesta y la invita a que lo monte, no cabe duda son un par de hermanos muy extraños, escucho sus gemidos mientras pone el pene de Dipper dentro de ella, se recuesta sobre este lentamente y en un movimiento digno de una película porno separa sus nalgas ahora es mi turno. Hago uso del lubricante que me dio su gemelo aunque después del sexo oral parecía un tanto innecesario, entro lentamente, siento como se expande a mi paso, esta tan caliente y húmedo, Dipper me hace un gesto de que podemos comenzar a movernos, el ritmo es suave y lento pero eso no le quita lo estúpidamente excitante que era. Los gemidos de los tres inundan la pequeña habitación de ese motel, ahora vamos más rápido, estimulo el clítoris de Mabel mientras Dipper hace lo propio con los senos de su hermana, nuestras embestidas son cada vez más fuertes siento como el ano de Mabel se contrae alrededor de mi pene tampoco me pierdo de la cara enrojecida y llena de placer de Dipper se ve tan erótico, mis piernas tiemplan, mi columna se arquea, nuestras respiraciones solo son jadeos y gemidos, los tres terminados juntos llenando con nuestro semen las húmedas cavidades de Mabel.

Los tres estamos recostados sobre la cama nadie dice nada ninguno tiene el aliento necesario para hacerlo, ahora ella está en medio de los dos la abrazo me estiro lo suficiente para también alcanzarlo a él se convierte en un momento de los tres y de nuevo surgen esos besos compartidos. Los dos nos concentramos en estimular a Mabel, él la besa, ambos saboreo sus senos, juego en su interior con mis dedos, ahora beso a Dipper. Ella dice muy sugestivamente:

-Gid si quieres puedes hacerlo –abre sus piernas ligeramente.

Su rostro sonrojado es suficiente para ponerme duro como roca, me pongo sobre ella y la comienzo a penetrar ni siquiera me importa saber que su lubricación esta mezclada con el semen de su hermano. Durante ese vaivén no deje de besarla, súbitamente otros labios comenzaban a surcar toda mi espalda, cada uno era una pequeña descarga eléctrica a mi cerebro, sentí sus manos acariciar mis piernas, mi estómago, mi espalda, mis nalgas, si mis nalgas además de hacerlo sin ningún empacho. Una fría sensación comenzó a entrar en mí, lo sentía juguetear conmigo, incluso lo escuche reír un poco, me detuve por un instante dispuesto a protestar me los labios de Mabel acallaron mis quejas. Primero un dedo entro y luego dos, pensé que sería muy desagradable pero por el contrario ese era increíblemente placentero, ahora eran mis gemidos los que no cambian en la habitación, sentí su lengua hurgar en aquel recóndito lugar sin duda perdería la poca razón que me quedaba.

-¿Puedo? –me pregunto mientras limpiaba su boca.

Solo moví mi cabeza de forma afirmativa, sentí como entro en mí realmente no dolió ni un poco, de nuevo estábamos los tres conectados ¡ _MALDITA SENSACIÓN ENLOQUECEDORA_!, fue Dipper quien dicto el ritmo yo penetraba a su hermana él me penetraba a mi todo en un sincronía de placer perfecta. Cada vez fuimos más y más rápido, la besaba a ella, él hacia mi cabeza para atrás al besarme, todo aquello era tan frenético jamás creí que una primera vez podía ser tan alucinante, lo sentí palpitar mientras entraba una y otra vez estimulando enloquecedoramente mí próstata, nuestras embestidas se hacían más fuertes Mabel rasguñaba mi espalda y su hermano la besaba, los gemidos y jadeos habían dado paso a los gritos nuestros nombres retumbaban por toda la alcoba de ese pequeño motel. Una caliente sensación se apodero de los tres una vez más un placer orgásmico nos dejaba la mente en blanco, al terminar de nuevo nos dejamos caer cubiertos en la mezcla de nuestro sudor, ¿por qué me sentía tan feliz?, creo que pura liberación de endorfinas.

Ambos me abrazaban, yo tiernamente acariciaba sus cabezas no sabía realmente que decir después de tan fabuloso encuentro, ambos se incorporaron yo también lo hice. Me miraron fijamente.

-¿Se lo dice tú o se lo digo yo? –anuncio Mabel

-Los dos al mismo tiempo –respondió Dipper.

Me quede a la expectativa no sabía que podían decir después de todo lo que habíamos hecho, tomaron aire y gritaron llenos de felicidad.

- _¿GIDEON QUIERES SER NUESTRO NOVIO? –_ decían mientras sonreían.

-¿Enserio? –arquee un ceja.

-Sí, nos gustas a los dos- dijo Dipper –así que en vez de pelear por ti decidimos compartirte –termino la frase Mabel.

Por un instante no supe que responder, ese día había estado lleno de sorpresas y ahora estaba está otra, no creí que fuera una broma ¿por qué llevarla tan lejos?

-¿Bueno cuál es tu respuesta? –Volvieron a decir al unísono.

-Bien –dije entre dientes por pena más que por otra cosa.

-¿QUÉ? – dijeron mientras reían.

-¡ _QUE SI QUIERO SER SU NOVIO_!, ¡ _NO ME HAGAN REPETIRLO_! –respondí entre gritos tragándome la vergüenza.

Los dos se abalanzaron sobre mí, reímos un rato ordenamos comida y no es necesario decir que en ese viejo motel de Gravity Falls hubo más acción de la jamás sus cimentos hubieran pensado.

 **FIN**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto o más que a mí, jajaja le día literalmente Alegría a Gideon este descubrió que su error siempre fue querer separar a los gemelos cuando podía tener a esas dos maravillas castañas solo para él.**

 **Espero sus sugerencias de parejas a las cuales quieran ver en una situación sumamente erótica, yo desplegare toda mi imaginación perversa para complacerlos.**

 **Una vez dicho esto el que mi estructura perversa sea muy libertina no significa que no tenga mis propios límites y bueno cuales son estos:**

 **No bestialidad.**

 **No pederastia.**

 **Nada que no sea consensuado.**

 **No violencia extrema**

 **De ahí en fuera acepto todo tipo de sugerencia en temática y personajes, y no estoy siendo hipócrita con lo de pederastia aunque en mi otro fic Stan y Wendy tenga una relación ya lo aclare mi personaje tiene 17 años por lo que no se considera ya una niña aunque si menor de edad.**

 ***Según la psicoanalista Piera Aulagnier la sexualidad no es algo fijo además ella lo denomina Erótica, dicha pulsión puede cambiar tantas veces de objeto como quiera para satisfacerse es decir bajo esta postura no existirá algo como homosexualidad, bisexualidad, lesbianismo o heterosexualidad, es decir, simplemente se modifica el objeto de afecto. Dicha postura es con la cual guió en mi vida, la Erótica nos permite realizarnos desde una perspectiva muy amplia con la menor cantidad de prejuicios y tapujos. ¡Así que nenes a disfrutar!**

 **NO DEJARE DE PUBLICAR COSAS EN ESPAÑOL AUNQUE FANFICTION SEA UN SITIO DISEÑADO EN INGLÉS, AMO EL ESPAÑOL (DE HECHO TENGO UNA ESPECIALIDAD EN LENGUAJE) SOBRE TODO EL LATINO. ASÍ QUE LECTORES EN HABLA INGLESA SI NO LES PARECE SIMPLEMENTE NO LOS LEAN ES MÁS IGNÓRENLOS CUANDO LOS VEAN.**

 **VEN LOS COMENTARIOS DE MIS OTROS FICS PARA QUE ENTIENDAN A LO QUE ME REFIERO.**

 **ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES AGRADECER SU LECTURA, ESPERANDO SU SUGERENCIAS Y COMENTARIOS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADOR EL GUAPÍSIMO Y SENSUAL ALEX HIRSCH**

 **VOLUNTAD**

Fuiste tú quien inicio este extraño juego del estaría y afloje, yo no siquiera había besado a una mujer y sin embargo te las ingeniaste para que no pudiera vivir sin tus labios, no te basto con robarme ese primer beso reservado para la dama que yo amara. Acabábamos de cumplir diecisiete te invite porque después de todo ahora teníamos eso que se llama amistad, bebimos un poco, te invite a aquel lugar secreto donde seguimos compartiendo una cerveza me dio risa escuchar que aquella era la primera vez que lo hacías. Me miraste profundamente podía ver al violeta de tus ojos a pesar de la oscuridad, cada vez más cerca, tu aliento lentamente se deslizaba dentro de mi boca, ahora tus labios estaban contra los míos invitándome a sentir un poco más soy un ser humano así que no lo resistí.

-Nadie nos vera –susurraste en mi oído.

Tu aliento en mi oreja detono un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo, y sin embargo obedecí nuestros besos eran ahora más profundo y apasionados. Tus manos rodeaban mi cuello, esa situación era tan nueva para mí que sólo me limitaba a corresponderte los besos pero me di cuenta de cómo nuestras respiraciones se entrecortaban entre cada beso. El sabor de tu labial era de fresa, tu lengua hábil y juguetona envolvía a la mía con la intención de hacerla adicta a su sabor cosa que con tres besos sucedió, sentí tu pecho sobre el mío y en un acto de osadía intente tocarte al instante me detuviste.

-Por hoy es suficiente –fue lo que dijiste tomaste tu cerveza y te marchaste.

Me dejaste en medio de ese paisaje estrellado con la cabeza llena de preguntas, ¿qué había sido todo eso?, ¿por hoy era suficiente?, ¿acaso abría más de aquello?

En efecto así fue me buscabas cada vez que pensabas que nadie nos veía o que te sentías sola, en cada encuentro me dabas un poco más de ti sin embargo desde nuestro primer beso yo te di todo. Eso no era justo, un encuentro en la cabaña y me dejabas tocar tus nalgas, otro en el minigolf y puede sentir tus senos, uno al mirador y me dejaste explorar tu intimidad por primera vez. Pero eres egoísta tú ya conocías mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, cada uno de sus rincones, cada uno de los puntos que estallaban mis sensaciones, mis gemidos e incluso mi cara llena de placer orgásmico.

Te gustaba pensar que eras dueña de mi voluntad, y claro que lo eras porque cada curva de tu cuerpo me parecía el misterio más grande por explorar, tus ojos un inmenso océano en la cual valía la pena perderse es más dios me encanta tu oxigenado cabello con ese embriagante olor a durazno.

Pero tu error mi amada Pacifica fue subestimarme, subestimar mi voluntad, mi voluntad de hacerte mía y de nadie más.

Jamás sospechaste de aquel encuentro tu palabra para describirme siempre fue "ingenuidad", te dije que aquella era un cena romántica por los meses que llevábamos en esa relación a escondidas no te sorprendió ya que no lo negare soy cursi.

Te vende los ojos que podría ser más romántico, te dejaste conducir por mí, me gusto saber que confiaras tanto en una persona y que esa persona fuera yo. Ese día no habría nadie en la cabaña solo tú y yo, te lleve hasta mi habitación decorada lo más sensual posible un error mío porque no la verías no la menos en un par de horas.

Ayude a que te sentaras en la cama, bese tu labios con ternura, reíste y me dijiste que nunca habías salido con una persona tan "tierna" claro con tu habitual tono sarcástico. En un movimiento que no esperaste te espose a la cama, intentaste quitarte la venda pero no permite por el contrario ahora estabas esposada de ambas manos a la cabecera. Dijiste mi nombre con molestia y que aquello no te parecía "gracioso".

-No busco que sea gracioso Pacífica, quiero que sea estimulante –dije mientras ataba tu tobillo.

Reíste una vez más me conoces lo bastante para saber que aquello más que nada sería una guerra de voluntades y sólo alguien podía ganar. Termine de atar tu otro tobillo dejando un poco de libertad para que te movieras, qué sentido tendría si no te sentiría retorcerte debajo de mí.

-No pienso perder –me dijiste antes de que amordazara tu boca.

-Yo tampoco –dije mientras besaba tu oreja.

Ahora estabas ahí a mi merced, nada ni nadie podía salvarte. Comencé por tu oreja, saboree un poco de ella, mordí tu lóbulo, lo hice sin prisa tomado todo el tiempo necesario para borrar cualquier otro nombre en tu corazón y escribir el mío. Después baje por tu cuello tan blanco y largo lo bese e incluso lo recorrí con mi lengua sentí como sofocaste un gemido en ese momento, te alegraste de no poder hablar o delatarías tu excitación yo también conocía algunos de tus puntos débiles. Seguí el camino hasta llegar a tus clavículas tuve una gloriosa visión del canal entre tus senos, utilicé mi dedo índice para hundir tus pezones que eran fáciles de ver a través de tu nada sutil blusa siempre buscabas provocarme.

Como no podía quitártela decidí cortarla, si sé que después me echarías bronca por hacerlo pero valía la pena por suerte tu sostén era strapless por lo que no corrió con la misma suerte además era muy bonito. Tus senos eran una visión que me habías negado casi en su totalidad hasta ese instante, grandes firmes y con unos pequeños botones rozados que parecían la cereza del pastel. No fui sutil comencé a besarlos, morderlos y acariciarlos con fuerza, no cabían en mi mano que afortunada eres por eso tantas te envidian, lamia tu pezón mientras pellizcaba el otro aun te resistías pero tu cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de emoción, desbordándose en esos sentimientos eróticos que te estaba proporcionando. De mi parte hubiera pasado toda la tarde disfrutando de tu pecho pero este solo era la mitad del camino, mi boca tenía que llegar a su destino fui bajando por tu abdomen perfecto seguía saboreando cada uno de los rincones de tu piel. Llegue a tu ombligo y pensé que sería bueno beber algo después de todo ya había gastado bastante saliva, tome una de las Pitt Cola que tenía enfriando en una pequeña hielera pensé que las necesitaríamos después, la destape y vertí un poco de su contenido en tu lindo hueco su temperatura te dio escalofríos yo decidí beber, aquello te excito dejaste escapar un enorme gemido aun con la mordaza no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

El viaje continuo, que extrañamente conveniente que llevaras una falda que sólo se sostenía por dos mugrosos botones, tu ropa interior era muy sexy pero lastima también tendría que pasar por las tijeras. Un corte de cada lado y se fue, me sorprendí resulta que si eres rubia natural, dibuje con mi dedo toda esa zona ahora era más que obvio que te estremecías ante mis caricias, deslice mi dedo por tu abertura apenas rozando pero tu lubricación despejo cualquier duda que tuviera sobre tu excitación. Sabía que querías que me concentrara en esa zona pero no Pacífica esta era una batalla y la ganaría a toda costa, decidí que mis besos siguieran bajando por tus piernas, tan firmes, tan torneadas, tan maravillosas, primero la derecha y luego la izquierda las recorrí con mi lengua incluso tus pequeños dedos me parecían hermosos.

Tuve que alejarme un poco de la cama para observarte una vez más, tan bella, tan frágil, tan excitada, tan apasionada, tan mía. No soy una persona malvada por lo que decidí complacerte en lo que tus gemidos y espasmos me pedían, unos cuantos besos en tus labios superiores y ya te estremecías, poco a poco introduje mi lengua y me deleite con tu sabor, literalmente te desbordabas en mi boca, cada vez iba más profundo cada vez había más de tu excitación en mi boca. Te penetre con el dedo índice la instante arqueaste la columna, debe de existir algo muy perverso dentro de mí porque me fascino verte así, ahora eran dos entraban y salían haciendo pequeños círculos para incrementar tu placer, no te mentiré mi entre pierna también suplicaba atención pero seguía siendo tu turno alternaba mis dedos y mi boca "touché" vi como tu delicado clítoris clamaba mi atención. Lo roce con la punta de mi lengua, estaba tan erecto, ahora le daba otros tiernos lengüetazos para finalmente morderlo un poco al hacer esto te corriste en mi boca, Pacífica me diste todo tu orgasmo, todo tu placer y sólo para mí. Entre tus balbuceos pude reconocer tu ni nombre, por fin te quite la mordaza y me suplicabas que te dejara tocarme, tan poca voluntad tienes que incluso dejaste tu orgullo a un lado cuando dije.

-Ya conoces las palabras mágicas –era mi voz una extraña risita.

-¡Por favor déjame tocarte! –suplicaste una vez más.

-Pídemelo con auténtica sinceridad –decía mientras recorría su cuerpo con mi dedo de pies a cabeza.

-¡Por favor, ya no aguanto más! ¡Déjame tocarte Mabel! –dijiste casi sollozante. Nunca me cansare de escuchar mi nombre en tus labios, ahora te quitaba la venda, pude ver tus ojos llorosos y suplicantes de mi cuerpo. Pero ahora el control eral mío así como tu voluntad no los perdería con tanta facilidad, deje que me vieras desnudarme para ti, quite mi suéter favorito si aquel que tenía una llama, mi falda se deslizo por mi caderas, después me deshice del bra y por ultimo mis pantis las cuales siempre llamabas "infantiles". Conocías mi cuerpo desnudo pero esta ocasión era tan distinta, me quede ahí por unos minutos dejando que me contemplaras hasta que una frase se escapó de tus labios.

-Pareces una Diosa –dijiste mirándome incluso creo que olvidaste que aun te tenia sometida.

Sin embargo tienes razón yo soy una Diosa, pero no cualquier Diosa soy aquella que encarna a la destrucción y mi misión era destruir hasta la más mínima huella de tu terca, vanidosa, orgullosa y magnifica voluntad. Esa soy yo Mabel Pines Diosa de la Destrucción.

Primero desate tu pies y luego poco a poco escale tu cuerpo con mis movimientos más felinos, nuestras pieles por fin se tocaban, nuestra temperatura se fundía, nos estremecimos cuando nuestros senos se tocaron. Antes de quitarte las esposas coloque mi intimidad sobre tu boca, era justo que me devolvieras el favor, te solté la primera mano y sujetaste mi pierna comenzado con la labor designada ahora eras libre pero seguirías debajo de mí. Con un fervor casi desconocido te dedicaste a complacerme, tu lengua surcaba cada rincón, tus manos acariciaban mis piernas y mis nalgas, deje que escucharas mis gemidos de placer y escuche los tuyos que eran plegarias para tu diosa. Los sentidos estaban conectados, cada fibra de nuestro ser se movía en armonía, sostuve la cabecera para no caer, tu cuerpo también se arqueo juntas alcanzamos el orgasmo.

Por fin estábamos juntas, tan juntas como yo lo había deseado, tan juntas como yo lo permitiría. Nos abrazamos en medio de la luz de las velas casi extintas, de nuevo exploramos nuestros, sus manos hábiles acariciaron todo mi cuerpo las mías hicieron lo mismo, cada rincón de esa anatomía que compartimos y que al mismo tiempo resultaba tan distinta. La sensación de nuestros senos tocándose, de nuestros estómagos juveniles y ardientes, de las piernas entrelazadas y por último la fricción de nuestros sexos, de la experiencia del multiorgasmo, cruzamos las fronteras con la única finalidad de encontrar el placer cosa que se prolongó por horas. Desnudas entre muchos besos que parecían infantiles después de lo hecho, acurrucadas la una al lado de la otra dijiste.

-Te Amo Mabs –y me volviste a besar.

-Yo también rubia –respondí sin romper el beso.

De repente una luz nos cegó ya que nuestros ojos se habían habituado a la oscuridad, era Dipper que al vernos así sólo se sonrojo para después cerrar la puerta. Ambas reímos nuestro amor ya tampoco se podía ocultar.

-Tal vez para la próxima lo debamos invitar –te dije en tono de broma.

-¡No yo sólo soy tuya! –Dijiste besándome –claro que si tú quieres no me molestaría.

Al escuchar tus palabras supe que yo gane, ahora era dueña de la voluntad de Pacífica Noroeste y usaría eso a mi favor.

 **FIN**

 **Este bellísimo y erótico Fic está dedicado a Slash Torrance, espero que disfrutaras tanto leyéndolo como yo al escribirlo. Si usualmente la dedicatoria va al inicio pero de ser así te das una idea de lo que va tratar y eso le quita lo emocionante también he de decir que realmente me pusiste a pensar para imaginar una situación de esta índole protagonizada por Mabel y Pacífica. Me gustó la idea de Mabel controlando toda la situación, y como veía el capítulo de "No es lo que parece" en la versión en inglés ella dice que es la Diosa de la Destrucción cosa lo que me fascino.**

 **Jajajaja, pues la final no sería un texto mío sin hubiera un poco de humor y de Pinecest. Estoy segura que Dipper después de semejante visión se acabó todos los pañuelos de la Cabaña del Misterio. ¿Por qué no aprendes a tocar Dip?**

 **Por último sé que paso mucho tiempo antes de que actualizara esta sección el principal motivo es porque escribir algo erótico no es nada fácil, ya que una guarrada cualquiera la hace pero para mí es así como el terror inspira miedo lo erótico debe de provocar cierta excitación al lector por lo que enserio me tomo con mucha responsabilidad la situación y personajes a desplegar para que sobre todo sea nuevo y emocionante. Dicho esto no desesperen cumpliré con todas sus peticiones y sigo aceptando propuestas no sólo de parejas sino de situaciones que a ustedes estimados lectores les alborote la entrepierna.**

 **"Nuestro cuerpo es un instrumento de acción"**

 **Henry Bergson**

 **Así que a utilizarlo nenes claro bajo su lubrica y erótica responsabilidad.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**

 **¡13 DE JULIO YA LLEGA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**INCONFORMIDAD**

A decir verdad no estoy muy segura de cuando surgió este sentimiento en mi pecho, primero fue algo cálido que surgía cada vez que lo veía, nació de las experiencias compartidas, de las cosas que habíamos vivido juntos. Era un sentimiento reconfortante, su sonrisa, su voz chillona, su risa infantil, todo él me parecía divertido, pero al mismo tiempo existían cosas que nos separaban y que siempre nos separarían. Han pasado varios años desde ese loco verano en el que nos unimos más, creció, ahora es alto, su cuerpo empieza a mostrar signos de su futura adultez, me sigue gustando su despeinado cabello castaño, su insípido intento de barba, a decir verdad aun me causa cierta ternura, lo veo de reojo y no puedo dejar de morderme los labios, existe algo en él que ahora es diferente, extraña y misteriosamente diferente.

Las cosas cambian, nada es permanente, todo se transforma, él es un claro ejemplo, puedo hablar de muchas cosas, parece comprender y meditar lo que decimos, siempre fue un hombre meditabundo a pesar de ser sólo un niño.

Me sorprendí cuando me dijo que tenía novia, arquee una ceja cuando escuche su nombre, él era especial podía ver esas cosas que a los demás se nos escapan y estaba segura que ella era más de los que nos dejaba ver, pero pese a eso no deje de sentir cierta molestia que comenzaba a alojarse en mi corazón.

Fue divertido verlo comenzar esa relación, no podía dejar de mostrar su falta de experiencia en el tema, a veces acudía a mí en busca de un consejo, teníamos esa relación de hermandad. A veces no podía dejar de hacerle una pequeña broma, era tan fácil molestarlo, disfrutaba ver su cara roja por la vergüenza, frustración, rabia o temor cualquier cosa que le hubieran provocado mis palabras.

Los veía desde lejos perdida en mi rutina diaria, no hacían nada fuera de lo normal, nada que no hiciera alguien de dieciséis años. Escuchaba como hablaba nerviosamente, movía su cuerpo de forma poco natural y vi como el sudor bañaba su frente, sonreí a pesar de las cosas en las que había cambiado no dejaba de ser él.

Ahora de la nada se besaban, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par sorprendida ante tal acción, era un sencillo beso en los labios que poco a poco se fue trasformando en uno cargado de pasión. Sí que era atrevida, él siempre le gusto, no era nada buena ocultándolo y ahora lo tenía para ella, sus cuerpos cada vez se acercaban más, ahora era un beso acompañado de ciertas caricias. No puede dejar de pensar por qué yo no dejaba de mirar aquel momento de intimidad, y lo que más ruido me hacía era el porque cerré mi puño y golpee la pared al ver lo que ocurría.

Se levantaron y se fueron riendo, no se dieron cuenta de que su breve encuentro había tenido un espectador, sentía un nudo en el estómago, era compuesto de un sentimiento que pocas veces había experimentado "celos" aderezados con rabia. Troné mis nudillos varias veces en busca de un explicación lógica a lo que empezaba a acontecer dentro de mi cabeza, lastima no la encontré, incluso ahora era más la molestia y las preguntas que en un principio.

Despeje mi mente, después de todo lo que mi mente comenzó a sentir estaba lejos de ser correcto y sin embargo ahí estaba.

Los días pasaron en mi rutina nada fuera de lo común incluso uno que otro breve romance, lo extraño es que era otro el que ocupaba mi mente. Pasaban mucho tiempo en la cabaña, me sorprendía el cambio de ella, jamás la hubiera imaginado incluso ayudándole con sus misteriosas investigaciones, creo que deje de ser tan sutil con respecto a mis sentimientos, cuando me acercaba a hablar con él ella no dejaba de mirarme con un finísimo brillo de odio en sus ojos.

Tenía la seguridad de que aquello no duraría, bueno al menos eso era lo que quería pensar, nuestra relación era mucho más fuerte, llegaría momento en que me tocaría actuar, sabía que mis acciones lo confundirían pero eso lo superaría fácilmente y sino yo le ayudaría a que la olvidara.

Fui por un refresco cuando lo escuche hablar con Stan, sabía que le tenía una gran confianza y que cuando realmente necesitaba un consejo era a él a quien acudía. Me quede detrás de la puerta y oí lo que preguntaba mientras observaba por una pequeña rendija.

-Mmmm, Stan puedo preguntarte algo –dijo Dipper.

-Claro mocoso, ¿de qué se trata? –pregunto Stan.

-Bueno ya sabes, tengo un tiempo saliendo con ella y pues mmm las cosas han avanzado –decía moviendo nerviosamente las manos –y quiero ir al siguiente nivel pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

-¿Quieres tener sexo con ella? –decía Stan sin nada de sutileza.

-Ohhh, no lo digas así suena horrible –se quejó él.

-¿Sí o no chico? –volvió a preguntar.

-Si –respondió apenado.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que si están listos sucederá, estoy seguro que si ella no te diera señales de querer lo mismo no me preguntarías esto –decía dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Sí, estoy seguro que ella lo quiere tanto como yo –decía Dipper.

-Entonces sucederá cuando sea el momento indicado- le dijo Stan.

-Ten – dio unas llaves – en la oficina está mi "Caja para Hombres", ahí tengo colonia, navajas de afeitar y "otras cosas" puedes tomar lo que necesites. Ten llévala ahí –le dio una tarjeta.

-¡Gracias Tío Stan! –decía mientras sonreía.

No me quede a escuchar el resto de la conversación, no podía creer que estaba tan involucrado con ella para querer dar ese paso. El sentimiento de malestar era casi insoportable, al igual que la tristeza, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, lágrimas infundadas, lágrimas incontenibles, no podía dejar de pensar que lo perdería para siempre.

Me marche, necesitaba alejarme de ese sitio, qué podía hacer, ahora de la nada llegaría y le diría "me gustas", no, claro que no, no tenia el derecho para derrumbar lo que él había construido. Di varias vueltas por el pueblo, viendo esos lugares que compartimos, esos lugares que no dejaban de recordármelo, dejaba que mi corazón se llenara de rabia, sobre todo de dolor y de frustración, parecía que esta vez sí se alejaría de mí.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa no dejaba de manotear al aire, era yo quien me había metido en esta situación, me recriminaba a mí misma todo lo dicho, ahora no dejaba de odiar esa palabra, la palabra que yo misma utilice, la palabra que yo grave a fuego en su mente, la palabra que ahora me impedía pedirle más, ¿por qué diablos dije somos "hermanos"?

Casi anochecía pero aún me faltaba un buen tramo para mi destino, sin darme cuenta me había alejado más de lo imaginado, bueno al menos podía seguir pensando en él.

Escuche una bocina, reconocí la camioneta de Soos, por un momento creí que era mi amigo y que me llevaría lo cual me alegraba sinceramente. Al abrirse la puerta ahí estaba él, sabía que era imposible no volverme a topar con este pero no tenía el ánimo suficiente para verlo.

-¿Te llevo? –preguntó.

-No es necesario, es una linda noche para caminar –respondí sintiéndome tonta.

-No seas boba, eso es lo que hacemos los hermanos, nos cuidamos el uno al otro –ahora utilizaba mis propias palabras en mi contra.

-Bien –conteste con desgano y me subí.

Durante el trayecto hablamos de cosas sin importancia, hicimos algunas bromas, reí de su cara bellamente tonta. Parecía que el tiempo entre los dos no hubiera trascurrido, que las cosas que nos separaban no existían, por ese momento solo éramos los dos.

-¿La amas? –pregunte de la nada.

Volteo a verme con cierta curiosidad, tal vez se preguntaba el porque de mi súbito interés, aunque él no sabía lo que yo sentía.

-Es muy importante para mí –fue su respuesta.

-¿Pero eso no fue lo que pregunte? –insistí.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –era ahora él quien me cuestionaba.

-Simple curiosidad –fue mi respuesta.

Justamente en ese momento llegamos, baje de la camioneta y me dirigí a la puerta, mientras la abría él dijo detrás de mí.

-Ahora eres tu quien no responde –su tono parecía irónico.

-Me gustas, es más quisiera decirte que tiene poco que me gustas pero te mentiría –se lo dije sin miramientos o arrepentimiento. Me miro sorprendido, creo que jamás pensó que esas palabras salieron de mi boca. No espere su repuesta, le robe un beso, ahí frente a la puerta, en un principio era únicamente mis labios en su boca cerrada, pero poco a poco estos fueron cediendo hasta que me correspondió. Lo arrastre hacia dentro, lo tire en el sofá, me puse en ahorcadas sobre él y continúe besándolo, jugaba con su lengua, mordía sus labios, acariciaba ese despeinado cabello que tanto me gustaba. A cada minuto las sensaciones aumentaban, con cada beso las respiraciones se entrecortaban, a cada caricia se sumaba más la excitación, él rompió el momento y pregunto:

-¿Por qué haces esto Wendy? Siempre me dijiste que me "veías" y querías como a un hermano menor e incluso me llamabas "bro" –dijo Dipper. Si fui yo quien al ver su corazón roto después de que me confesara su infantil amor le dije que lo quería, pero lo quería como a un hermano, que es más de ahora en adelante él también era mi "bro". Ahora cuatro años después me arrepentía, quería que él me viera de otra manera, si tan sólo pudiera borrar esa palabra de sus recuerdos.

-No lo sé – respondí, en efecto no lo sabía pero esto era lo que sentía, lo que él me provocaba. Lo volví a besar, ahora con más intensidad, hasta que fuera necesario respirar.

-Detente por favor, sabes que Pacífica es mi novia –dijo él.

No pude reprimir el fruncir lo labios al escuchar el nombre de ella. –Lo se Dipper, pero no te estoy pidiendo que termines con ella sólo que pases esta noche conmigo.

De nuevo lo besaba, jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja, le daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, me encantaba oír como se le escapan pequeños sonidos de excitación.

-Detente –dijo una vez más. No puede evitar sentirme culpable, después de todo sin duda parecía que jugara con sus sentimientos. Me quite de encima de él para sentarme a su lado.

-No te puedo obligar –dije mirando al piso.

 _-¡Maldita sea Wendy! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué ahora que estoy con Pacífica?_ Hace años hubiera enloquecido por una oportunidad como esta, me costó tanto superarte y ahora resulta que te gusto – dijo lleno de rabia.

-Perdóname, sé que no es justo. Quisiera darte razones lógicas, argumentos válidos, algo que resarciera mis errores pero no puedo. Por ahora lo único que tengo es lo que mi corazón me dicta y eso es que me gustas –fue mi idiota respuesta.

-Además aunque me gustes mucho, aunque incluso siento algo más que cariño por ti, jamás te pediría que la dejes. Sabes que estoy aquí por vacaciones de verano, pronto me tendré que marchar, pero mi pecho me dice que si no hago esto, que si pierdo la oportunidad de estar contigo me arrepentiré para siempre. –Dije, aunque sin duda eran razones bastante estúpidas.

 _-¿Entonces lo que me pides es qué le sea infiel a Pacífica?_ – me dijo con desagrado.

-No, lo que te pido es que por hoy, por esta noche, solo seamos tú y yo, nada más. Pero no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo, así que puedes irte –al decir esto lo mire a los ojos.

- _¡Maldita sea!_ – respondió, creí que se marcharía y me dejaría sola para poder ahogarme en mi frustración, sin embargo me sujeto de la cadera y comenzó a besarme. No puede dejar de sonreír, supe que esa noche él seria mío, no importaba que únicamente fuera una noche, estaba dispuesta a vivir con eso.

Nos besábamos con desesperación, tal vez era el saber que este sería el primer, último y único encuentro entre los dos. Lo fui atrayendo hacia mí, hasta que quedara encima, con nuestras piernas entre cruzadas. Le quite el chaleco, me estorbaba para sentir su cuerpo, ahora era él quien mordía mi cuello, sus manos surcaban ferozmente me cuerpo por encima de la ropa. Busque sus labios una vez más quería grabar su sabor en mi mente, le saque la camisa, ahora podía ver su dorso desnudo, que masculino lo hacía verse ese pelo en pecho, hundí mi cara entre sus clavículas, deseaba aspirar, deleitarme, intoxicarme con su olor. Fue desabrochando uno a uno cada botón de mi blusa, finalmente dejo mi pecho al descubierto, me sonroje un poco era pequeño en comparación al de la rubia. Comenzó a morderlos sobre el sostén, al sentir tal sensación no pude mitigar mis gemidos, también era el roce de nuestras intimidades, podía sentir como su erección se marcaba a través de su pantalón. Me saco la blusa, al mismo tiempo me quito el bra, ahora los dos teníamos el dorso al desnudo.

-Me gustan tus pecas –dijo mientras mordía mi hombro.

-Me gusta tu pelo en pecho –respondí, puede escuchar una leve risa.

Sentía como su lengua se apoderaba de mis senos, los saboreaba y mordía lentamente, jugueteaba con mis pezones, esto hacia que mi piel se erizara, que las partes más profundas de mi anatomía reaccionaran. Acariciaba su pecho, su espalda, abdomen, también mordía ligeramente sus hombros, una de sus manos descendió hasta el borde de mis pantalones, lo desabrocho con delicadeza, comenzaba a acariciarme sobre la ropa interior. Sus dedos subían y bajan, haciendo que mis gemidos de placer fueran cada vez más fuertes, introducía sus dedos aun sobre mis bragas, la sensación me enloquecía, los giraba con habilidad, sin dejar de estimular mis pechos, carajos sí que era bueno.

Entonces me di cuenta, de mi estupidez, de mi falta de astucia. Esta no era la primera vez de Dipper, supuse que al hablar con Stan era porque quería que su primera vez fuera con Pacífica, pero no, su primera vez se la había llevado alguien más, alguien de quien nunca sabría su nombre, muy probablemente una boba de California. Me golpee la frente, por ser una total imbécil, hasta ahora había dejado de verlo como un niño, ese era mi gran error, ya que muchas otras lo notaron antes, llegaron a él antes, lo habían amado antes que yo, lo habían tenido antes que yo. Mordí mi mano no sólo para aminorar mis gemidos, sino como un pequeño castigo ante mi gran e irrevocable ignorancia.

Ahora me acariciaba directamente, sentía como entraba y salía de mí, mis piernas apretaban su mano, me dijo unas cuantas palabrillas obscenas al oído que me hicieron sonrojar. Ahora detonaba todas mis sensaciones eróticas al jugar con ese punto exacto, leyó en mi cuerpo lo que estaba por pasar, siguió mordiendo mis senos, lamiendo mis pezones, y estimulando ese punto preciso. No podía articular palabra entendible, mis pensamientos estaban en la misma situación, respondía al estímulo primordial de mi organismo, el calor que lo invadía, cada terminación nerviosa se acoplaba, cada musculo se tensaba, cada vez mi intimidad se ponía más estrecha, descarga de endorfinas mezclada con electricidad, ahora ese al que por mucho tiempo llame niño me hacía sentir uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida.

Una vez más me enoje conmigo, resulta que quién me estaba dando una lección sobre cómo debía ser el sexo era él. Me incorpore, me desnude para él, con lentitud, con sensualidad, hice uso de cada movimiento erótico que conociera para provocarlo. Dejo salir una risa lujuriosa y otras palabrillas obscenas, no dejaba de sorprenderme, ni siquiera imaginaba que conociera aquellas expresiones, sí que eres boba Wendy.

Le hice un gesto para que se levantara, lo hizo, junte mi cuerpo al suyo, deje que nuestras temperaturas se mezclaran, deje que acariciara mi cuerpo desnudo. Después en un audaz movimiento de mi parte desabroche y baje sus pantalones junto con el bóxer de una sola vez, maldita sea me sorprendía una vez más, por qué diablos eso habitaba en su entrepierna. Comencé a acariciarlo suavemente, mi mano subía y bajaba con lentitud, podía sentir como a cada roce su lubricación aumentaba además había comenzado a gemir. Lo bese sin dejar de estimular su intimidad, lo empuje para que cayera otra vez en el sofá, también use unas palabrillas lujuriosas para decirle lo que le haría.

-Bien, pero si no cumples te lo haré pagar –dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Para ser sincera no terminaba de acostumbrarme a esa sensación o a ese sabor, no era que me molestara por el contrario me gustaba sobre todo porque era él. Empecé a lamerlo, lo recorrí de abajo hacia arriba, lo saboree en toda su extensión, le daba unas pequeñas succiones a la punta, disfrutaba de su esencia, de ese sabor ligeramente amargo y salado. Ahora estaba completamente dentro de mi boca, escuche como un enorme gruñido se escapó de su garganta, no deje mi labor por el contrario me animo a continuar, rápido cada vez más rápido era el movimiento de mi lengua y boca, únicamente me detenía para darle unas pequeñas mordidas en los costados cosa que lo hacía estremecer. Sentí como se contraía, cumpliría mi promesa, escuche como decía mi nombre, bueno era considerado al avisar pero yo quería que terminara en mi boca, así fue sentí como un cálido fluido invadía mis papilas gustativas al mismo tiempo que gemía fuertemente, antes de tragarlo se lo mostré, mordió su dedo y completamente sonrojado me dedico otra divertida obscenidad.

Sabía que yo no era su primera vez, sabía que no sería la última, tal vez tampoco la mejor, que incluso en menos de lo que me imaginara no recordaría ni mi cuerpo gracias a Pacífica pero sólo quería convertirme en un buen recuerdo, en algo que con el pasar de los años le produjera una sonrisa.

Volví a ponerme sobre él, lentamente nos volvimos uno, el ritmo iba en aumento, en cada embestida llegaba más profundo dentro de mí, cruce mis brazos sobre su cuello, lo besaba con pasión desconocida, él sujetaba fuertemente mi caderas. Mordía su cuello y sus hombros, tuve compasión de la rubia y de él así que no deje marcas, no quería que nuestro encuentro fuera algo que tuviera que explicar. Comencé a hacer pequeños movimientos circulares, al hacer esto él gimió más fuerte, bueno yo también, tenía ciertos ases bajo la manga, ahora era yo quien marcaba el ritmo, cadencioso y con cuidado, quería que deseara más de mí, es más que me lo pidiera.

Él deshizo nuestra unión, me dejo abajo, puso mis piernas sobre sus hombros, ahora sí que me penetraba profundamente, nuestros cuerpos bañados en sudor parecían brillar, nuestras lenguas pedían encontrarse una y otra vez, nuestros gemidos llenaban el lugar. Mis manos no se cansaban de recorrer su cuerpo, tampoco me cansaba de respirar su aroma, hacia un mapa mental de su cuerpo, de sus gestos, de sus sonidos, de sus movimientos, de cada cosa que le perteneciera para jamás olvidarlo. Aumentaba su ritmo, sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba y al mismo tiempo vibraba, mi columna se arqueaba, apreté fuertemente los puños, el contacto de nuestras zonas erógenas era más allá de lo imaginable. Era esa sensación de caída libre que despierta todas la fibras del cuerpo, lo que hace que se conjuguen con las del otro, perderse en el universo infinito del ser, estar conscientes de todas las sensaciones para simplemente dejarse ir. Un fuerte gemido salió de mí y así como un gruñido eróticamente cargado por su parte, terminamos juntos, me gustó sentir esa cálida sensación inundarme, descanso su cabeza sobre mi pecho sin deshacer nuestra unión. Por varios minutos no dijimos nada, únicamente se percibían nuestras respiraciones aun agitadas, fue Dipper quien rompió ese silencio.

-Perdóname Wendy por no poderte amar –fue lo que dijo.

-Perdóname Dipper no haberte amado –fue lo que conteste.

Como lo dije esa noche él sería mío, por lo que continuamos en mi habitación lo que iniciamos en la sala, por suerte desde que entre a la universidad compartía un pequeño departamento con Tambry que arrendábamos cuando veníamos a Gravity Falls, además ella estaba de viaje con Robbie por lo que nadie nos interrumpiría.

Lo hicimos varias veces más, ahora el dormía a mi lado, yo fumaba tranquilamente, era maravilloso verlo dormir, estaba tan tranquilo, todavía suspiraba como gatito lo cual me hizo sonreír. Acaricie su mejilla con mi mano, lo escuche hablar dormido, decía es dos palabras que suelen transformar a las personas, su expresión cambio por algo de intranquilidad, lo que decía no sonaba feliz, es más una pequeñas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos dormidos, me acerque más para poderlo oírlo con claridad. Mis ojos se abrieron súbitamente no era a Pacífica a quien nombraba, era alguien más, alguien a quien jamás hubiera imaginado, alguien con quien nunca podría competir, alguien a quien yo también amaba. Me volví a enderezar, le di otra calada al cigarro, tratando de procesar lo que él había dicho, me di cuenta de que lo perdí, es más que nunca lo tuve, que nunca lo tendría, las lágrimas se empezaron a escapar, mordí mis labios para acallar mi llanto y deje que mi corazón se llenara de inconformidad.

 **FIN**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Este fic está dedicado a Valee Cipher, espero que te haya gustado sé que no es una historia "común" por decirlo de algún modo.**

 **Bueno es una historia sexual de eso no queda duda más no romántica, quise pensar escenarios donde el romance surgiera pero la verdad no encontré uno. Repase lo que en la serie hemos visto de la relación de Wendy y Dipper, pensé Wendy le rompió el corazón al pre-puberto castaño ¿en serio el olvidaría eso y le diría si Wendy te amo? Para mi persona eso es tonto, por lo que quise dar una situación más dramática, más adulta por llamarla de alguna manera.**

 **Si bien ambos cederían al deseo pero esto es muy diferente a amar, porque al final Dipper sintió algo por Wendy y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, jajaja si disfrute hacer sufrir a la pelirroja, no le di la primera vez de Dipper ni su corazón. Tal vez karma lo llamarían algunos…**

 **Acerca del final, bueno ya saben me fascina el Pinecest y pues eso le dio un toque extra de sufrimiento a Wendy. Si soy mala.**

 **Además buscaba algo diferente al romance porque en mi siguiente capítulo seré descarada con este y con lo eróticamente perverso, es más creo que derramara lubrica miel. Si señoras y señores lo que sigue es un tan, tan, tan, ¡DIPCIFICA!**

 **Como va a ser un DIPCIFICA no me molesto en ocultarlo, amantes de esta pareja espérenlo con ansias. Quería también escribir sobre este tema porque me lo pidieron, además después de eso voy a escribir sobre mis personajes favoritos y voy a experimentar dentro de las perversiones con ellos.**

 **Sigan enviando sus propuestas.**

 **¡¿Baal por qué tengo que esperar hasta el 3 de agosto para el siguiente capítulo y después hasta el 24?!**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMETARIOS**


	4. Chapter 4

**LAZOS**

Tenía una par de horas desde que había decidido irme a dormir, estuve trabajando con ellos toda la tarde pero cuando algo entra en sus cabezas es difícil de que los puedan parar. Los escuche trabajar mientras leía un poco hasta que me venció el sueño, siempre me gustó pensar en esos dos y en su forma tan singular de vivir su hermandad, uno al lado del otro, apoyándose, cuidándose y sobre todo queriéndose, yo quería demasiado a ese par. No supe que tan de madrugada era sólo que sentí como sus brazos me envolvían, como sus manos poco a poco se adentraban dentro de mi ropa, me gusta su iniciativa, me gustaba su olor después de un largo día de trabajo, todo de él me fascinaba. Esos encuentros eran frecuentes entre nosotros, en eso que no tenía muchas etiquetas pero era algo parecido una relación, no fue necesario que dijera algo él o yo, nos dejamos llevar por nuestras ansias, por nuestros sentimientos, por el deseo, por esas maravillosas cosas que compartimos. Sus manos me habían quitado la poca ropa que llevaba puesta, ahora recorría todo mi cuerpo, el tacto de su piel aun sudorosa hace que me estremezca, es un poco tosco pero me agradan sus hazañas, explora sin inhibición los rincones más íntimos, mi excitación se eleva y únicamente quiero que no se detenga. Esos besos intoxicantes que me desarman y me roban el aliento, existe un poco de tabaco y whiskey en su boca esta noche. Nuestra respiración se vuelva agitada y los gemidos más intensos, necesito desesperadamente que me haga suya pero él se dedica a jugar conmigo, a llevarme hasta el límite, incluso a la súplica. La excitación se roza, se siente, se intensifica, se desborda, hay que continuar. Finjo que me toma por sorpresa su movimiento pero en la primera embestida mis espasmos me delatan, escucho un leve y lujuriosa risa entre la oscuridad de la habitación y lo hace con mayor intensidad. Me pierdo en ese vaivén, en ese océano de sensaciones, sujeta mis caderas y lo hace más fuerte llegando a lo más profundo de mi ser, mi mente cada vez es más difusa, se divierte con mis pechos, los mordisquea con deleite, yo clavo mis uñas en su espalda y después atrapo su cintura con mis piernas, quiero sentirlo con mayor ímpetu. Ahora me posee desde atrás, puedo sentir unas cuantas gotas de sudor caer en mi espalda parece que ardieran, que quemaran, traspasan mi piel y dejan su marca en mi alma. No soy capaz de resistirlo más, mi cuerpo vibra y se tensa al mismo tiempo, me dejo llevar y pronuncio su nombre, él también llega lo siento inundar mi interior.

Seguimos envueltos en las penumbras de la alcoba, nos abrazamos y continuamos besándonos jamás podría hartarme de esos labios, note que él estaba inusualmente callado siempre después de hacer el amor me dice palabras dulces al oído. Sujeté su mano y la llevé a mi pecho quería que sintiera la emoción que el saber que él era mío me provocaba, pero esa mano me confundió, inicio una tormenta dentro de mi cabeza, lo repetí varias veces en una fracción de segundo, lo hice una vez más debía de estar equivocada, pero ahí estaba no existía el error, volvía contar una y otra vez. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…seis.

-¿Ford? –pregunté mientras me alejaba de él.

-Él nos está mirando –susurró suavemente.

Volteé a la puerta, mis ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad tardaron en enfocar esa ligera luz que se escaba del pasillo y pude distinguir su figura. No sabía que pensar, qué era todo lo que ocurría, ¿qué diablos era lo que Stan estaba pensando en ese momento?

Nos conocimos cuando teníamos dieciséis años en Glass Shard Beach en New Jersey, desde el instante en que me salvo de ese malviviente no pude dejar de pensar en Stanley, en aquel entonces era bastante diferente al de hoy en día, lo único que se mantiene es esa inquebrantable relación son su hermano. No hablaba mucho con él, me conformaba con verle a lo lejos, riendo, bobeando y siendo feliz en compañía de Ford, en el último año Stan cambio su apariencia ahora había algo que me gustaba mucho más de él. Realmente pasaba bastante tiempo de mi día pensando en ese par, eran tan únicos, tan unidos, tan cercanos el uno del otro, no lo negare en el fondo siempre tuve envidia de esa relación.

Por azares del destino o por causa del mismo en el último año tuve la oportunidad de acércame a ellos, era clase de Química y los equipos debían de ser de tres integrantes, como ellos no eran muy populares con los demás nadie quería trabajar con los gemelos Pines. El profesor amenazó con ser él quien elegiría al tercer integrante, fue entonces que contra todo pensamiento, contra el colectivo del salón y la presión social levante la mano. Todos voltearon, si en efecto la que se ofreció a trabajar con ellos era yo, la siempre alegre, siempre ingenua, siempre hermosa, siempre en pose y siempre popular Carla McCorkle.

Al final muchos de nuestros compañeros no me preguntaron sobre mi decisión, tal vez pensaron que lo hice por lástima porque yo era un estereotipo de la perfección, de una disimula, recalcitrante y bien practicada perfección. Pero en esas miradas de reojo, en eso que ellos tenían encontraba algo nuevo, algo desconocido, sobre todo en él, ese bobo sujeto que parecía todo el tiempo existir en su propio universo, regirse por sus propias reglas, simplemente dedicarse a ser él, se transformó en un misterio que yo quería conocer. Me acerque a su mesa, no había ni pronunciado una palabra cuando Stan dijo:

-Si vienes por una A fácil te has equivocado –mirándome de arriba a abajo.

-Lo mismo podría decir yo, ya que al parecer sólo tu hermano ha tomado notas sobre el experimento que debemos hacer –dije mientras sacaba mi cuaderno.

- _Touché_ Carla –decía Ford sonriéndole a su hermano.

Con el tiempo nos volvimos amigos, me gustaba pensar en ellos como dos partes de una sola alma, Ford estudioso, tímido, a veces presumido y en exceso meditabundo podía existir gracias al siempre loco, extrovertido, tonto y gracioso de Stan, y al mismo tiempo este necesitaba de igual manera a su hermano. Ahora era común vernos a los tres caminar juntos por los pasillos de la preparatoria mientras nos dirigíamos a las clases que compartíamos, incluso comencé a almorzar con ellos. Poco a poco dejo de importarme lo que los demás pensaran, aunque usaba la excusa de mejorar mis notas con la ayuda de Ford, sí, todavía existía la adolescente cobarde que dependía de las apariencias. Nos gustaba ir a la playa, nos divertíamos en las frías aguas del Atlántico, me encargaba de recolectar conchas mientras que Ford hacía anotaciones sobre la vida marina nativa y Stan buscaba "tesoros perdidos" con la ayuda de un improvisado detector de metales. Lo miraba sentaba en la arena mientras el día menguaba, su cuerpo, sus expresiones, su risa contagiosa, bañado en la incandescencia del atardecer.

-¿Te gusta verdad? –preguntó Ford sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Acaso soy tan obvia sobre Stan? –respondí un tanto apenada.

-Me refería al atardecer pero también imaginaba eso –me ruborice totalmente.

-¿Crees que lo note? –le pregunte.

-Mmmm, no lo sé es bastante idiota –contesto riendo.

-Jajaja, lo sé –también reía.

-Tal vez debas decírselo tú –decía sonriéndome.

-Creo que tienes razón- le respondí a Ford. -¡Hey Stan! –grite desde la playa, él volteo y se quitó los audífonos del detector de metales.

-¿Qué pasa "hotpants"? –dijo gritando.

-¡Me gustas! ¡Y me gustas mucho! –le grite.

Puso una cara de desconcierto, levanto la ceja y frunció los labios. -¿Qué dijiste Carla? –preguntó desde la orilla del mar que mojaba sus pies.

-¡Que me gustas! –grite una vez más.

Ford reía ante la reacción o más bien la falta de reacción de su hermano, Stan camino lentamente hacia nosotros, dejo caer el increíblemente inútil artefacto que cargaba, se paró frente a mí y dijo.

-¿Te gusto? –preguntaba ingenuo.

-Sí, y me gustas mucho Stan – le conteste.

-¿En serio? –preguntó de nuevo.

-Sí, de hecho me gustas desde hace bastante tiempo –le respondí sonrojándome levemente ante tal confesión.

-Ahhh, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes? –de nuevo preguntaba.

-No creo que eso realmente importe ahora pero tal vez por cobardía –le dije.

-Ahhh… -mantenía su cara de ingenuidad.

-Lo importante es lo que tú piensas al respecto –le dije impaciente por su respuesta.

-Mmmm, no lo sé –decía rascándose la cabeza.

-Jajaja, ¡¿qué no lo sabes Stanley?! Tienes medio año atormentándome con tus cursis frases de amor y las cartas que le escribes a Carla pero no te atreves a entregarle –le grito Stanford.

Stan súbitamente le tapó la boca a su hermano, -¡Cállate nerd! –le grito.

-Ahhh, ¿entonces yo te gusto? –le pregunte aunque era obvia la respuesta, su cara se enrojeció y brilló con más intensidad gracias al último rayo de sol que se extinguía en ese preciso instante. Soltó a Ford que por un momento pareció que moriría asfixiado, se quedó quieto y comenzó a tartamudear, intento articular algo pero lo que decía era más bien inteligible.

-Bueno, ehhh, tú, emmm, no, claro y pues –balbuceaba.

¿Qué significa eso Stanley? –le preguntó Ford, que parecía emocionado ante la visión de tan singular situación.

-¡Cállate cerebrito!, déjame pensar –dijo refunfuñando.

-Sigo esperando tu respuesta Stan –le dije.

Esté tomó aire muy profundamente, infló un poco las mejillas, hizo cierta cara de angustia y por fin dijo.

-Me gustas… -ahí estaban las palabras que por casi un año había esperado. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Mmm, no lo sé. Eres medio raro y misterioso, ¿qué me asegura que no terminare enterrada en tu sótano?- dije en tono de burla.

-En primera el nerd y yo somos raros desde que nacimos además muy probablemente lo seamos hasta que muramos, y en segundo no tengo sótano –me respondió también burlándose de mí.

-Perfecto, entonces si Stan me encantaría ser tu novia –respondí.

Me tendió la mano para incorporarme de la arena donde había permanecido sentada, tomé su mano y quede frente a él, sonríe y cerré los ojos. Fue un beso torpe, mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco al saber que fui la primera, mi cara se ruborizo y me dedique a sentir sus labios.

-¡Aghhh!, ¡qué asco!, ¿por qué veo esto? –dijo Ford.

Nos separamos y pudimos evitar reír, ya había anochecido caminados tomados de la mano por el muelle, Stan paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Ford andar así por la vida se volvió algo natural entre nosotros. El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, llegaba casi el final del año, fuimos al baile de fin de curso y digamos que a Ford no le fue muy bien con su cita termino bañado en ponche, Stan y yo mirábamos a lo lejos, esté fue inmediatamente a su lado y se vació un vaso encima, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme el cariño por su hermano, ellos dos estaban mojados porque no yo también, me serví ponche e hice lo mismo ambos rieron ante tal acción. Pasamos el resto de la velada bailando entre los tres sin que otra cosa importara, riéndonos, tonteando, diciendo un sinfín de cosas sin sentido, simplemente siendo felices.

Días después estábamos en el mirador, como hacia bastante frio y ya era tarde no había nadie además de nosotros dos. A decir verdad no salíamos mucho solos, casi siempre éramos los tres cosa que no me molestaba sobre todo porque Ford siempre nos dio nuestro espacio, además habíamos tenido tiempo para besarnos e incluso perdernos en unas cuantas caricias subidas de todo. En esta ocasión algo era distinto faltaba únicamente una semana para que Ford se fuera al West Coast Tech, sabía que él estaba más triste de lo que aparentaba pero no se lo diría, estábamos recargados en el cofre de su auto viendo el horizonte.

-¿Sabes que él estará bien? –dije intentándolo tranquilizar.

-Si lo sé, pero no puedo quitarme este sentimiento de vacío en mi corazón –dijo mirándome.

-Claro, es un nuevo inicio para los dos, pero se podrán seguir viendo. Ford siempre te querrá eres su hermano cabeza hueca –decía sonriéndole.

-Es verdad, además te tengo a ti –me ruboricé cuando me dijo esto.

Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y comenzó a besarme, me fascinaban sus besos que con la práctica sin duda habían mejorado. Ese contacto se hizo cada vez más profundo, nuestras lenguas se buscaban, se necesitaban, se deseaban, sus manos lentamente bajaron hasta mis nalgas, sentí como las apretaba sobre mis pantalones, yo me dedicaba jugar con su cabello sin parar de besarlo.

-Carla te amo –dijo mientras tomábamos un respiro. No era la primera vez que me lo decía sin embargo en esta ocasión parecía que sus palabras estaban llenas de significado, de lo eso que ambos sentíamos.

-También te amo Stan –le dije para besarlo una vez más.

Seguimos con los besos y caricias, sentía como la necesidad de tener mucho más de él me invadía, no era que no la hubiera sentido antes sino que ahora no estaba segura de poderme detener. Tome su mano y lo invite al asiento trasero del STNLYMBL, no cabe duda que tener prejuicios y cosas por el estilo siempre es una perdida inútil de tiempo así como de energías, siempre creí que se debía ser bastante puta para hacerlo en el asiento trasero de un auto y sin embargo estaba en ese posición, sin pensarlo demasiado y si deseándolo en exceso.

Seguía haciendo frio en el exterior pero nuestro cuerpos nos proveían del calor necesario para no sentirlo, estábamos juntos abrazados, sentía a Stan en medio de mis piernas, sus manos un poco temblorosas subían por debajo de mi suéter, con ambas manos los tocaba, los apretaba, me estremecí cuando por encima de mi sostén acariciaba mis pezones. Levanto mi suéter junto con mi bra, ahí estaba mi pecho juvenil erguido ansiando ser tocado por Stan, mi pudor no me lo permitió cruce mis brazos sobre mi rostro mientras él acariciaba mi piel desnuda, su dedos eran grandes y un poco fríos, después sentí su lengua apoderarse de uno de ellos, mi piel se erizo, esa sensación era demasiado buena, daba pequeños mordiscos y lengüetazos turnándose para no dejar a alguno sin atención. Me di cuenta de que ahora nuestras intimidades se rozaban, podía darme cuenta de la excitación creciente, eso me hizo soltar un leve gemido, tape mi boca son mis manos, pero al hacer esto me encontré con su cara sonrojada y con sus ojos fijos en mí.

-Me fascinas Carla –dijo para después besarme. Las caricias continuaban al igual que los besos, su mano se deslizo hasta la orilla de mi pantalón, lo desabrocho, llego ese lugar húmedo y cálido, sentí vergüenza porque se daría cuenta de mi nivel de excitación, exploraba su superficie, su naturaleza, no hice otra cosa más que temblar y abrazarlo cuando sus dedos entraron. Hice algo que nunca creí que haría no al menos por iniciativa propia, mi mano ahora acariciaba la entre pierna de Stan, yo también quería darme cuenta de su excitación. Esté dejo escapar un gruñido, ahora era más rudo con lo que hacía, mordía mi dedo o terminaría gritando, zafó mis tennis y quitó mi pantalón, mi pecho subía y bajaba por mi reparación agitada, sentí sus manos a las orillas de mis bragas, lentamente las fue bajando, cubría mi rostro, él vería mi intimidad expuesta, eso me excitaba más que molestarme pero era mi primera vez todavía existían muchas dudas e inexperiencia al respecto. Escuche el ruido del cierre de su pantalón, abrió un poco más mis piernas, yo ansiaba conocer esa sensación de la que tantos hablaban y si embargo él pregunto.

-¿Estas segura de esto?

No respondí, lo atraje hacia mí y lo bese al parecer eso contaba con como un sí, digamos que tuvimos unos intento fallidos pero después de eso sentía como entraba en mí, al principio a pesar de mi excitación dolió y bastante, me abrace fuertemente a su espalda mientras comenzaba a moverse, el dolor fue desapareciendo lentamente, limpio mis lágrimas con sus labios y me beso, también acariciaba mi cuerpo, el malestar se había ido ahora sólo reinaba el deseo, me dijo que si podía ir más rápido una vez más no conteste únicamente enrollé mis piernas en su cadera. Me sentía sobrepasada en esa situación, a la época, a los prejuicios, a la moralidad de la sociedad que siempre me dijo que las señoritas llegaban vírgenes al matrimonio, nada de sexo premarital, a la mierda todo eso, estaba disfrutando ser amada por Stan y sobre todo amarlo, en ese momento comprendí que el hacer el amor con él únicamente era la manifestación física de mis sentimientos y que si quererlo tanto estaba mal ¡al carajo todo el mundo!

Besaba mi cuello, acariciaba mis pechos y después mis nalgas, no paraba de besarme, ahora sí que lo hacía fuerte, mi mente cada vez más blanquecina incluso le había pedido un poco más, mi espalda se arqueo involuntariamente, esa sensación un poco violenta sobre todo al ser nueva me toma por sorpresa y me hizo decir su nombre, una cálida ráfaga inundaba mi interior y ahora él descansaba sobre mi pecho, ese fue el instante en el que me di cuenta que yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida con Stan.

Nos abrazábamos él cubrió mi cuerpo con su abrigo, nos besábamos otro poco, incluso dormitamos unos minutos, era tan maravilloso estar en sus brazos.

-¡Ya se! –grito lleno de entusiasmo. -¡Vámonos de la ciudad!

-¿A qué te refieres Stan? –pregunte mientras me apretaba a su pecho.

-El nerd siempre ha tenido la intención de vender alguno de sus inventos y yo puedo hacerlo, también cerca en la misma ciudad está la mejor universidad medica podrías estudiar ahí enfermería y no aquí en Jersey como pensabas. ¡Es iniciar una nueva aventura juntos! –dijo riendo.

Lo pensé por un momento, era dejar a mi familia, a mí ciudad natal, a mis amigos, arriesgar todo por Stanley, ¿acaso valdría la pena? Por supuesto que lo valía, él era el amor de mi vida.

-¡Sí! ¡Vayámonos de este tonto pueblo! –dije emocionada.

Me abrazo y beso, fue como nuestra primera vez también se convirtió en la segunda. No fue fácil decirle a mi padres mi cambio de planes, además no les agradaba del todo mi noviazgo con Stan pero al final saber que había sido aceptada en una de las mejores universidades medicas los convenció, en dos meses los tres con encontrábamos viviendo en una nueva ciudad. Rentamos una casa, eso haría más fácil la estadía de todos, claro que no le dije a mi familia que me mudaría con los Stan's, vivíamos felices aunque extenuados por la universidad, él siempre nos tenía una deliciosa cena cuando llegábamos y todos los fines de semana nos escapamos para conocer nuevos lugares además que el compartir la cama y la noche con Stan resultaba más que estimulante.

Sus argucias con las ventas trajeron ganancias significativas como perdidas pero era algo que Ford y yo podíamos tolerar, teníamos casi dos años viviendo juntos éramos una singular familia, a veces Stan se asuntaba por sus "negocios" únicamente le decía a su hermano que era lo que necesitaba esté se lo daba y se volvía a marchar, en otras era Ford que podía pasar semanas encerrado en el laboratorio de la universidad y yo no los podía ver ya que mis rondas en la clínica a veces eran nocturnas. Regresaba de una de esas semanas en el turno nocturno, eran casi las cinco de la mañana aún no amanecía, entré a nuestra habitación y no estaba, fui a la habitación de Ford y ahí estaban durmiendo juntos, tan plácidamente, tan despreocupados que lo único que hice fue sonreír. Recogí los libros de Ford y los guantes de box de Stan que estaban sobre la cama, me desvestí, me puse una playera que encontré por ahí no me importo de quien era, fui por una manta para taparnos, sin darme cuenta me acurruque en medio de los dos y me quede dormida.

Se acercaban las vacaciones de verano cuando Stan tuvo que salir de viaje una semana a Sudamérica, al parecer tenía "clientes" potenciales para algunos de los prototipos de Ford, desde esa semana descansaría ya que había cubierto mis horas necesarias de práctica dentro del hospital. Me levante temprano, tomé una larga ducha, al salir de la habitación un agradable olor llego a mi nariz, al entrar a la cocina vi a Ford haciendo unos hot cakes.

-Buenos días –decía mientras me servía un poco de café.

-Buenos días, hice el desayuno no creo que este tan bueno como lo que cocina Stan pero no creo que muramos envenenados –dijo riendo.

-No te preocupes, sería ilegal que además de inteligente y guapo fueras también un gran cocinero –le respondí sirviendo una taza de café para él.

-Sólo lo dices porque comparto cara con Stan – sirvió un par de panqueques para cada uno.

-No, claro que no. Tendría que estar ciega para no notarlo –le puse jarabe a mi desayuno.

-Está bien Carla te creo –también le puso jarabe a su comida.

Él también descansaría unos días ya que por cierto incidente en la universidad tenían que descontaminar el laboratorio, nuestra amistad se había mantenido con los años y fortalecido a través del amor que ambos le teníamos a Stan. Recordamos las cosas que teníamos en común como nuestro gusto por las novelas de misterio, el ir al teatro, ver documentales científicos, yo también tenía algo de nerd. Como esa semana estaríamos los dos solos decidimos pasear por la cuidad, hacía bastante tiempo que no teníamos un tiempo libre si bien era una pena que Stan no estuviera nos divertiríamos juntos. Fuimos a un parque de atracciones, al teatro a ver "La vida es un sueño", tuvimos un maratón de películas de terror íbamos por la cuarta cuando sentí que se recargaba en mi hombro, volteé y dormía como esa no era una postura muy cómoda deje que recargara su cabeza en mis piernas en lo que terminada la película. A la mañana siguiente los dos dormíamos en el sofá, ese día regresaría Stan por lo que fuimos al centro comercial para preparar algo especial para la cena, esperaba a Ford fuera de un pequeña pastelería donde compraba el postre, un sujeto se me acerco y se comenzó a portarse impertinente.

-¿Lindura que haces aquí sola? –decía acercándoseme.

-No estoy sola estoy esperando a mi novio –dije con la esperanza de que se esfumara.

-Eso dicen todas, ¿acaso no te agrado? –al decir esto se acercó más a mí. Estaba por tomar una posición de defensa de las que me había enseñado Stan cuando alguien se interpuso.

-¿Qué no la escuchaste? –dijo Ford que sostenía una pequeña cajita. No supe porque lo hice pero instintivamente me aferre a su mano, también me percaté de que con ellos siempre me sentía segura no importaba quien fuera, tal vez era por nuestra diferencia de tamaño, sí que eran altos en comparación conmigo.

-Lo siento yo únicamente le preguntaba la hora a la señorita –dijo el sujeto y después se alejó. Pocas veces había visto esa mirada en alguno de ellos, por algún motivo podían llegar a ser bastante intimidantes.

Caminamos sin ningún otro contratiempo, me reí del tipo y su patética excusa, ambos acordamos de que tuvo suerte de que fuera él y no Stan ya que no hubiera tenido tan buena suerte como salir ileso. Al llegar a casa y buscar la llave dentro de mi bolso, y no poder encontrarlas deje escapar unas cuantas palabras de frustración.

-Sería más fácil si me sueltas la mano –dijo Ford.

No me había percatado de que todo el camino de regreso habíamos caminado tomados de la mano, bueno más bien que yo lo seguía sujetando. Me sonrojé y lo solté, en efecto las llaves aparecieron en un santiamén.

Esa noche yo prepararía la cena que consistiría en lasaña, ensalada, un poco de vino y la tartaleta que habíamos comprado por la mañana. Ford por su parte limpiaría un poco el lugar ya que aún quedaban rastros del maratón en la sala, sobre todo las palomitas entre las rendijas del sillón. Ya teníamos todo listo, descansábamos un poco tumbados en la sala escuchando un poco de música en la radio cuando esa canción comenzó a sonar.

- _You can dance, You can jive-_ cantamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Nos miramos y reímos por eso, él se levando y me tendió su mano, la tome para comenzar a bailar.

 _\- You are the dancing queen, Young and sweet only seventeen, Dancing queen, Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah! –_ sonaba mientras bailábamos, me tomó de la cintura para reclinarme un poco. En ese instante nuestras caras quedaron tan cerca la una de la otra, que por un segundo sentí su aliento y cerré los ojos…

-¿Hey chicos qué hacen? –escuchamos la voz de Stan.

Nos separamos para sonrojarnos un poco. –Nada Stan, solo bailábamos esta boba canción –respondió Ford.

-Ha eso me refiero, ¿por qué se detienen? –dijo tomándonos de la mano a ambos. _-You can dance, You can jive –_ comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón. Todos reímos, seguimos cantando y bailando a pesar de que ahora sonara otra canción.

Ya estábamos oficialmente de vacaciones, estábamos pensando en ir unos cuantos días a Jersey, esa noche mientras nos preparábamos para ir a dormir después de una partida de Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos a la cual Stan había renunciado para entrenar un poco, él me pregunto algo un poco extraño.

-¿Carla que piensas con respecto a Ford?

No comprendí del todo su pregunta, nunca cuestione la presencia de Ford en mi vida, sabía que era parte de Stan además de ser un gran tipo.

-No te entiendo Stan –le dije.

-Bueno sé que son amigos y se llevan muy bien, pero nunca te has quejado que de vivamos los tres juntos o que sólo convivamos entre nosotros –dijo mientras se acostaba.

-Mmmm, para serte sincera no he pensado mucho al respecto. Creo que desde que los conocí pensé que eran dos por el precio de uno, y si ese era el paquete con el que tengo que lidiar por estar contigo lo hago con mucho gusto – le respondí para después abrazarlo.

-¿Te gusta Ford? – me pregunto inquisitivo.

-Claro que me gusta, es muy inteligente, divertido a su manera, es sincero además de un gran amigo pero claro que no más que tú –le conteste.

-Perfecto –dijo el para después abalanzarse sobre mí.

Fuimos unos días Glass Shard Beach pero no duramos demasiado, a decir verdad nuestras familias nos causaban algo de escozor. Además su madre me odiaba con singular alegría, siempre pensó que yo era una caza fortunas, además de encontrar sospechosa mi amistad con Ford. En mi casa pasaba algo similar, se preguntaban porque prefería salir con el bobo en vez de con el nerd al cual si bien le iba me podía dejar una fortuna. Los tres regresamos hastiados de esa visita, lo bueno es que tenían que trabajar para la entrega de algunos planos, que servirían para la implementación de electricidad en unas comunidades en los confines de Sudamérica. Pasaron todo el día en eso incluso les ayude tomado anotaciones para que no dejaran escapar ningún detalle, a la media noche decidí irme a dormir, ellos seguirían trabajando un rato más.

Eso era lo que había ocurrido, no hubo nada fuera de la rutina y sin embargo ahora estaba este huracán de preguntas como de sentimientos. Ford se levantó de la cama, distinguí su desnudes, su cuerpo perlado de sudor por lo que acabamos de hacer, camino hacia la puerta, extendió su mano y le dijo.

-Dame esos seis –Stan levantó su mano y las chocaron.

Mi mente seguía en shock, trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, Ford ahora estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, Stan le dijo algo al oído, después le dio un cigarrillo y el encendedor. Permanecía callada, únicamente podía mirar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, Stan fue hacia la cama al hacer esto se fue despojando de su ropa, ¿qué carajos estaba pasando? Arranco la sabana de mi cuerpo, nada estaba claro, todo parecía dar vueltas, ni siquiera hice por cubrirme, sujeto mi manos por encima de mi cabeza y comenzó a besarme. Por un momento sólo era Stan, no podía moverme, quería entender lo que pasaba, súbitamente sentí su mirada, su increíble y penetrante mirada, distinguible gracias a la luz del pasillo, en sus ojos estaba el deseo, la lujuria, el morbo, la violencia, el éxtasis además de un mar enorme y profundo que me llevaba a un lugar desconocido, eso era a lo que llamaba la mirada de Ford.

Él nos miraba, le daría lo que hace unos momentos había tenido Stanley, no sólo se lo mostraría lo intensificaría mil veces. Correspondí los besos de Stan y los lleve al límite, deje que hiciera suyo mi cuerpo, que mis gemidos casi desgarraran mi garganta, estire mi mano y la luz de la lámpara de la cabecera ilumino la habitación, ellos se había reguardado en la impunidad de la oscuridad, se divirtieron conmigo, yo iría un paso más adelante. Pude escuchar un ¿qué haces? por parte de Stan, pero lo ignore incluso ahora estaba sobre él, Stanley quería ver cómo me hacía suya Stanford pues les mostraría como podía poseerlos a los dos en ese acto tan descabellado que habían iniciado, haría mío a Stan a través de mi cuerpo y a Ford a través de mi mirada, de esa mirada que se negaba a dejar de observarlo un ínfimo instante. Mis caderas se movían frenéticas, mis pechos rebotaban con toda libertad, acariciaba el dorso de Stan, también note como Ford desecho la colilla de su cigarrillo y se dejaba llevar por su excitación que en su desnudez era imposible ocultar. Hice aquello que sabía que enloquecía a Stanley comencé a tocarme a mí misma mientras él seguía dentro, tocaba mis senos, mis caderas, mi vientre, mis nalgas, mis piernas y lo seguía mirando, mis ojos no se perdían ni un poco de los movimientos de Ford, este había cedido al deseo y se autocomplacía. Puse las manos de Stan en mi cadera, quería que llegara más profundo, que liberara mis más salvajes sonidos y los de ellos también, pero eso no bastaba quería mucho más, mantuve a Stan boca arriba pero hora estaba yo a la inversa, sabía que eso no duraría mucho y todavía existía algo que les desea mostrar. Seguí con mi vaivén de caderas, con cada fibra de mi cuerpo excitado, que no resistiría más, con los gruñidos sexuales de ambos haciendo eco en mi cabeza, arquee mi espalda, separe mis piernas y lo deje ver, que mirara como su hermano terminaba dentro de mí. No tengo palabras para describir ese primer encuentro, era algo que superaba al orgasmo, al universo, a la lujuria, al deseo o la excitación era más bien parecido a la locura.

Me deje caer al lado de Stan, este no dejaba de jadear y Ford por su parte se sostenía de la puerta. Maldita sea eso fue maravillosamente único, indescriptible en tantos sentidos, me mostró un mundo hasta ahora inconcebible. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, sólo nuestras respiraciones rompían esa armonía, Ford se agacho para recoger su ropa y marcharse a su habitación.

-Espera – le dije, me levante a pesar de que mis piernas temblaban y fui hasta él, lo tomé de la mano y lo lleve a la cama.

-¿Estas segura de esto? –dijeron a la par.

No respondí nada, únicamente sujete sus brazos para cubrirme con ellos, desde ese instante el estar entre ellos se convirtió mi lugar favorito en el mundo, claro que con ellos todo podía cambiar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Si como lo leyeron esta historia continuara, jajaja y se los advierto con cada capítulo se ira enrareciendo más y más.

Antes de continuar una disculpa porque les prometí un Dipcifica, de hecho ya tengo la historia (únicamente debo pasarla a Word) pero en esto últimos días he sufrido muchos cambios en mi vida, me cambie de casa por motivos laborales, por si no lo saben soy mexicana y aquí tenemos algo que denominamos "sierra" en muchos de los estados que comprenden el país. Tengo la oportunidad de hacer trabajo comunitario en la Sierra de mi estado, siempre son lugares bellos y con un ritmo distinto de vida aunque con sus bemoles como el no tener internet, si bien sólo estoy a tres horas la capital de mi estado (alguna vez viví a quince) eso es un leve inconveniente por lo que no podre actualizar con frecuencia. Procurare escribir en mi lap para cuando tenga chance subir mis archivos, pero no se preocupen no dejare mis historias sin terminar. Además siempre encuentro espacios para escribir a pesar de que la persona con la que vivo puede ser muy demandante, aun así la amo.

Ahora qué onda con esta historia, si en efecto será de varios capítulos espero no más de tres pero los subiré con una de sus peticiones de intermedio. Ya lo saben me fascinan los Stan's y esta era una historia que se lleva cocinando en mi cabeza bastante tiempo y exigía ser escrita, les prometo que les gustara aunque se vuelva más turbia. También a esta ecuación le hace falta un factor el cual no es difícil de adivinar si conoces el mundo de GF, bueno me despido y no se pierdan mañana el episodio "El Candidato Stanchurian" yo lloro porque probablemente lo vea hasta el viernes por la tarde.

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!**

Por cierto escriban el Fandom ha estado un poco flojo.


	5. Chapter 5

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADOR EL GUAPÍSIMO Y SENSUAL ALEX HIRSCH**

 **BATALLA**

Se miraron fijamente, creían que estaban listos para las palabras que estaban a punto de pronunciar, él mordía ligeramente sus labios que cada vez estaban más temblorosos, ella rizaba un mechón de su cabello creando un riso imaginario en su lacia cabellera, ambos compartían esa idea de ser más inteligentes que los demás y sin embargo ahí estaban por instantes evitando la mirada, en otros más dejando escapar un risilla incomoda, dejándose atrapar por largos minutos de silencio, siendo un par de imbéciles si no existía otra palabra para definir tan patética situación. Tal vez resultaba comprensible porque ellos solamente tenían dieciséis años, además su relación resultaba un poco complicada, solo tres meses al año podían estar juntos, bueno al menos por ahora (aunque siempre estaban en contacto con ayuda del internet), ambos ansiaban crecer para extender esa temporalidad, sobre todo ella que no podía despegarse de su historia familiar pero al mirar esa boba cara que tanto quería hacia que valiera la pena esperar por él nueve meses.

Él sujeto su mano, ella no pudo detener el color rojo que inundaba sus mejillas, lo escucho suspirar profundamente sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero ella no era como todas las demás chicas, no le gustaban las cosas ridículamente cursis, no deseaba al príncipe azul montado en un corcel, no simplemente no era ese tipo de chica, ella sabía que estaba destinada a grandes cosas, sería una digna heredera de su apellido, la mayoría de las personas pensarían que todo eso resultaban ser pensamientos demasiado abrumadores para alguien tan joven pero en su mente era vital ya que ella más que nada deseaba alcanzar el poder.

Ella sujeto fuertemente sus manos, él uso todo su autocontrol para que su excesivo sudor no delatara su emoción, distinguió cierto brillo de malicia en los ojos de su compañera no lo podía negar eso realmente le gustaba, le gustaba que no fingiera o dejara a un lado su natural maldad al final él tampoco era un chico de corazón puro, no él era obsesivo en exceso, había hecho muchas cosas que los chicos de su edad no se atreverían, tampoco quería un princesa cursi que le exigiera todo su tiempo, no, él no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar esas cosas que tanto deseaba, desea ser la persona que continuara el trabajo del hombre que cambio el mundo, él siempre sonreía al escuchar su apellido ya que sabía lo que se encerraba en su potencial, más que nada ansiaba llegar a los límites del conocimiento.

Seguían tomados de la mano, pero aun no eran capaces de pronunciar alguna palabra, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de como continuar esa situación. Sin que le diera oportunidad de hacer algún movimiento esté la abrazo, en qué instante se había vuelto mucho más alto que ella, quedo envuelta por sus brazos y hundida en su pecho, no deja de sentirse tonta al darse cuenta de cómo le fascinaba su olor, ese olor que poco a poco delataba la anticipada madurez del chico. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando este intensifico su abrazo, quién pensaba que era, cómo se atrevía a dejar expuesta su fragilidad, no, eso no estaba bien ella no dejaría que él siguiera teniendo el control. Paso sus manos por el cuello del castaño, acerco sus labios hasta la oreja de este y dejo salir un leve suspiro, sintió como se estremeció y no pudo dejar de sonreír, un punto a su favor en esa batalla.

¿Qué había pasado? Lo tomo con la defensa baja, ese pequeño suspiro lo había hecho estremecer, no eso no podía ser, no ella no podía tener el control de esa situación, domino su cuerpo y fingió que aquello no le volvía a provocar nada. Ahora era él quien contratacaría, si no dejaría que lo derrotara con facilidad, eso era algo que siempre estaba presente en su relación, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar, bueno no al menos sin dar la suficiente pelea. La sujetó con mucho más fuerza, rozo su cuello con un par de dedos dejando expuesto su largo cuello y su pequeña oreja, comenzó a morder delicadamente el lóbulo de la rubia, esta no se pudo contener y dejo escapar un leve gemido, y clavo un poco sus uñas en la cuello de su acompañante, él sonrío, tal vez esta noche ganaría.

En cierta forma resultaban frustrantes esas escenas tan cotidianas entre ellos, desde ese torpísimo beso cuando tenían doce años, claro que el estar a punto de morir y de destruirse el universo le daba puntos extras contra todos sus demás besos además había sido el primero de ambos aunque la rubia lo negara con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella mordió sus labios para no dejar escapar más gemidos, no, no era posible que con un acto tan simple él le llevara la delantera, odiaba que ese torpe le ganara más veces de lo que estaba acostumbrada aunque no está demás decirlo únicamente a él le permitía ganarle.

Por alguna razón ella recordó el instante en que se volvieron novios por así decirlo, de eso eran ya casi dos años, de hecho supuestamente eso era un cita romántica para festejar dicha ocasión, por supuesto que él consideraba de los más "especial" llevarla a un apartado lugar donde de primera mano podían ver las maravillas ocultas de Gravity Falls, por el contrario ella consideraba algo repugnante que un gnomo mirón pudiera ver la escena que ahí comenzaba a formarse.

Habían transcurrido dos años desde ese primer beso, dos jodidos veranos y ninguno de los ellos había hecho nada al respecto más que sonrojarse estúpidamente cada vez que se veían, a ella le gustaba más no lo admitiría, no lo diría, no obstante lo mucho que le fascinara su cabeza despeinada, o esa marca de nacimiento instaurada en el cielo que en las noches más claras no le permitían sacarlo de sus pensamientos, no lo aceptaría a pesar de las miles de fantasías que casi siempre culminaban en que ella llevaría su apellido claro sin renunciar al suyo. A él se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta, odiaba sentirse tan estúpido, además de que tenía un dolor constante en la mejilla producto de su hermana recordándole su cobardía, no, él no lo diría, cómo decir que adoraba esa oxigenada cabellera, esa expresión de arrogancia que la hacía tan única, no le confesaría jamás que en las noches se "conectaba" casualmente para hablar un poco y mucho menos que debajo de su almohada estaba su fotografía.

Habían sido invitados al baile formal de los Noroeste, si ese evento que él tanto detestaba aunque ahora recibiera algunos pueblerinos para evitar el castigo de fantasmas justicieros, sin embargo terminaba siendo arrastrado por su gemela que adoraba dichas celebraciones. La vio discutiendo con uno de los sirvientes sobre alguna idiotez de persona rica, puso sus manos en los bolsillos y se acercó a ella.

-¿Creí que habías dejado de ser una snuff? –dijo el castaño con el afán de molestar.

-Y yo creí que serias menos entrometido –respondió la rubia.

-Tal vez deberías de ser más humilde –refunfuño él.

-Tal vez deberías de ser menos engreído –masculló ella.

-Tienes razón, te dejo para que sigas siendo una malcriada –decía esto para dar la media vuelta.

-¡Woooaw! Ahora sí creo que en Gravity Falls todo puede pasar, nunca me imaginé que Dipper Pines fuera capaz de darle la razón a alguien –dijo la rubia en el tono más sarcástico del mundo.

-Te tengo que conceder de nuevo la razón, jamás pensé ver "sorprendida" a Pacifica Noroeste por algo que no fuera costoso o que no girara entorno a ella –respondió con un nivel de sarcasmo aún mayor si es que era posible.

-Eres tan idiota, ¿no sé por qué me gustas? –se tapó la boca inmediatamente, un ligero descuido y había perdido un poco en esa batalla.

-Jajajaja, ¿entonces te gusto? –dijo riendo para molestarla.

Que maldito resultaba ser el castaño, se burlaba de los sentimientos de la rubia, pero ella no se doblegaría no saldría corriendo por sentirse ofendida, no, ella no lo haría, tomaría revancha y lo haría tragarse su palabras. Lo sujeto de la mano y casi arrastras lo llevo hasta la enorme biblioteca de su familia, más de un invitado se quedó inquieto y sorprendido ante esa situación, casi hasta el fondo de la pista de baile una enorme sonrisa brillante se sentía feliz.

-Me has traído a este intimo lugar Pacifica para confesarme tus sentimientos, que "tierna" resultaste ser, me alagas pero me temo que tendré que rechazarlos – decía Dipper en un tono de condescendencia.

-¿En serio Pines? Crees que con eso herirás mis sentimientos, si me gustas y ¿qué? Tú aún te comportas como un niño, un pequeño niño sudoroso que todavía disfruta seguir jugando al cordero… y te lo demostrare –decía la rubia sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Aja y qué harás… -no pudo terminar la frase, sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, un beso que cada vez se intensificaba más, que poco a poco lo hacía abrir la boca, era su segundo beso y no podía con el ritmo al que Pacifica lo llevaba. Lo arrojó en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, ahora estaba encima de él, saboreaba la lengua inexperta de Dipper y no es que en la suya hubiera más experiencia, no, claro que no pero tenía orgullo, ese orgullo que le enseñaría un pequeña lección al sabelotodo.

Pudo sentir el ritmo irregular de la respiración de su compañero, además de la falta de movimiento en alguno de sus músculos, estaba completamente pasmado, en efecto tenía razón este todavía sólo era un niño, lo siguió besando un rato más dejando breves espacios para no ahogarse, gozando de dominarlo totalmente.

-Tonto sabelotodo –dijo al bajarse de él. Se disponía a marcharse y dejarlo ahí ahogándose en su inmadurez, sonreía para sí misma, que podía ser mejor que dejarlo en ese estado de estupefacción.

Solamente había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando él la detuvo. -¿A dónde crees que vas? –volteo y encontró esa mirada, esa mirada intensa e incluso por momentos siniestra, pero que desde ese instante sí que encendía algo en su interior.

Dipper libró muchas batallas, contra demonios interdimencionales, criaturas sobrenaturales, niños psicópatas y demás repertorio pero todavía lidiaba con una que desde hace un par de años lo hacía lucir como un tarado, esa batalla era la adolescencia. Pero en ese instante haría uso de las cosas aprendidas de sus tíos, de esas anécdotas que le fueron compartidas tan sólo unos días antes cuando decidieron que ya tenía edad suficiente para beber su primera cerveza, recordaba las palabras de Stan y las de Ford así como el calor además del sonrojo que lo inundo de pies a cabeza.

Ahora era él quien la tenía contra el sofá, busco sus labios y los saboreo con deleite incluso los mordisqueo ligeramente, deseó ser menos torpe pero al menos eso los dejaba en la misma situación, "los besos no bastan" fueron las palabras de Stan "pero pueden hacer mucho a tu favor si los das en los lugares correctos" completo Ford guiñándole un ojo.

Dejo por un instante los labios de la rubia, enrollo sus manos en la cadera de esta y comenzó a besarle el cuello, a darle pequeños besos, suaves incluso los podríamos llamar tiernos, quería experimentar eso que sus tíos había denominado "saborear" a una mujer. Por instantes regresaba a los labios de Pacifica para después regresar a su cuello y descender un poco más, de ahí de la nada, de lo que no se esperaba, de lo que todavía desconocía llego a sus oídos los primeros sonidos de excitación de la rubia.

Extasiado, eso definiría lo que sintió Dipper en ese momento, tal vez dentro de poco él tendría sus propias anécdotas que contarle a sus tíos además de sentir esa extraña sensación de poder sobre Pacifica, acababa de descubrir el poder de la sexualidad, del sexo, de la afinidad, de lo erótico, de lo perverso, de lo ligeramente malvado, ahí estaba haciendo uno de sus más grandes descubrimientos a través de sus labios y los de ella. Pero todo aquello no era unidimensional, no, por supuesto que no, Pacifica se ruborizo al darse cuenta de lo que se escapó por su garganta, tragó un poco de su saliva con restos de la del castaño al darse cuenta de lo que en su zona más sensible comenzaba a pasar, por un momento deseo correr, no estaba lista para aquello, al menos no por ahora, estaba dispuesta a decirle que él había ganado cuando con el contacto del cuerpo de Dipper sintió que este estaba incluso más emocionado que ella.

Dejo escapar una delicada y malvada risa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sabía que con eso ella sin duda daría la estocada final, ahí estaba empujando contra su pierna, provocándole sensaciones no del todo desconocidas, se sintió más hermosa de lo habitual y sobre todo deseada por Dipper, ella también tenía poder sobre él aunque este lo ignorara, tuvo dudas sobre lo que pensaba hacer pero llevarse esa victoria sí que valía la pena, deslizó su mano lentamente para no alertarlo de sus intenciones, él estaba encantado en seguir haciendo temblar a su compañera que perdió la noción de sí mismo. Pacifica llego a Dipper, lo tocó suavemente y después lo sujeto sobre el pantalón del smoking que lucía, él despistado chico al sentir esa mano tan osada se alejó de ella porque en efecto no estaba listo ni preparado para ese toque tan atrevido.

-¿Qué haces Pacifica? –dijo con voz temblorosa y sonrojado hasta los extremos.

-Ganando pequeña oveja –decía mientras se acomodaba el vestido y se levantaba.

Dipper sonrió porque aunque había perdido esa batalla no sabía del todo a derrota, no por el contrario había descubierto cosas que la final lo llevarían a tener la estrategia definitiva. La rubia camino altaneramente hacia la puerta, volteo a verlo mientras él permanecía sentado en el sofá.

-Nos volveremos a ver Pines, esto aún no ha terminado –dijo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Lo sé, pero antes de que te vayas necesito preguntarte algo –decía el castaño sin levantarse del sillón.

-Habla, ya sabes que mi tiempo es valioso –contesto Pacifica.

-Pacifica Noroeste, ¿serias mi novia? –pregunto con practicada seriedad para disimular su nerviosismo.

-Si –una respuesta corta para no delatar la emoción y felicidad que la invadía. Se desvaneció a través de la puerta, el castaño se quedó sonriendo en silencio, sabía que aquello era el umbral a nuevas experiencias, a cosas que había imaginado y que ahora estaban al alcance de sus manos.

Así comenzó el noviazgo entre Pacifica Noroeste y Dipper Pines, pero que los eventos narrados anteriormente no los confundan el ser un par de inexpertos adolescentes los llevo a vivir todo eso que tanto los molestaba (parecer un par de deficientes intelectuales) por dejar ver su falta de experiencia en esos temas, temblar por únicamente tomarse las manos, golpearse la frente cuando intentaban besarse, pasar muchos minutos sin decir nada porque se les atascaban las palabras en la lengua, mandarse mensajes de los cuales después se arrepentían, pelearse por insignificancias para después pedir perdón cosa que a ambos sí que les costaba trabajo y sobre todo no admitir lo mucho que se querían.

Se despidieron como novios por primera vez ya que Dipper tenía que regresar a California, Pacifica lo hizo prometer que hablarían todos los días y sobre todo que no le sería infiel obviamente él acepto sobre todo después de escuchar que si no lo hacía contrataría a alguien para castrarlo químicamente, si esas cosas que uno suele decir cuando está enamorado. Por supuesto el joven Pines no se quedó atrás, le dijo que siempre la vigilaría en sus sueños, al decirle esto le guiño un ojo, lo conocía y sabía que aquello no resultaba ser de todo un imposibilidad, no la menos para Dipper Pines.

Los dos cumplieron sus respectivas promesas y a pesar de la distancia pudieron seguir juntos, sin duda gracias a las ventajas tecnológicas, un año más pasó y se pudieron reunir de nuevo, siendo un poco más abiertos el uno con el otro con respecto a sus sentimientos sin dejar de lado esa pequeña guerra permanente que tanto les gustaba pelear, siempre con un marcador bastante parejo. Después de su primer año de noviazgo elevaron un nivel más su batalla de la seducción, durante sus video llamadas las cuales con muchas amenazas y golpecitos en la cabeza de Mabel el chico Pines logro que fueran privadas se tornaban intensas, la rubia buscaba la blusa con más escote que pudiera encontrar, dejaba muy sutilmente que a través de la cámara el castaño pudiera deleitarse con ella.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –preguntó seductoramente.

-Claro que sí, de hecho fascina –respondió el emocionado Dipper tragando un poco de saliva.

Pacifica sutilmente fue desabrochando cada uno de los botones, Dipper no podía decir nada, sólo sentía como cierta incomodidad comenzaba a crecer en sus pantalones.

-¿Qué tanto más deseas ver de mí? –preguntaba la rubia, dejando ver el borde de encaje de su sostén.

-De ti, todo Pacifica –contesto Dipper disimulando muy mal su excitación.

La rubia se quitó la blusa, le dio la espalda y lentamente bajo uno a uno los tirantes de su bra, lo desabrocho con delicadeza, volvió a voltear, miro al incrédulo Dipper dentro de su monitor, sostenía esa intima prenda con su brazo. Él castaño no perdía ni un solo movimiento no quería perderse ni un instante de ese espectáculo, incluso una de sus manos la se encontraba frotando su entrepierna, sí que le gustaba la rubia.

-¿Los deseas ver Dipper? –le cuestiono Pacifica mordiendo sus labios.

-Más que nada en el mundo –contesto Dipper mordiendo también sus labios.

Pacifica se levantó, acomodo la cámara para tener el ángulo perfecto, Dipper abrió los ojos espera esa develación tan ansiada, la rubia movió su brazo y en la pantalla apareció "llamada finaliza" además de un mensaje.

-No los veras hasta que estés a mi lado zopenco. Con amor Pacifica Noroeste.

Quiso enojarse porque su excitación había sido frustrada, pero así era ella, se rio de sí mismo, sabía que en su próxima llamada telefónica el tomaría revancha. En efecto así lo hizo, sabía que aunque Pacifica no era ni la más cursi de las chicas, ni la más romántica, le gustaba saberse idolatrada, amada, deseada y él sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo, además era muy listo y con el tiempo había mejorado su habilidad con las palabras, sobre todo aquellas que eran para la joven Noroeste.

-Sabes Pacifica, me fascina cada centímetro de ti. Tu piel, tu olor, tu calidez, esos hermosos ojos violetas que parecen invitarme a lo prohibido. Imagino cada noche que estás conmigo, que puedo hacerte mía hasta hartarme, besar tu cuerpo e incluso tus pies. ¿Dime por qué eres tan perfecta?

-No lo sé, es algo típico de los Noroeste –respondió de manera entrecortada, esas palabras, lo que decía él, el timbre y cadencia de la voz de Dipper despertaban en ella sensaciones increíbles, quería escuchar lo mucho que la adoraba.

-Te confesare que me toco todas las noches pensando en ti, imaginando que son tus manos las que me tocan, las que me llevan al orgasmo. ¿Dime Pacifica tú te tocas pensando en mí? –pregunto de manera casi suplicante.

-Si –fue la repuesta de otro lado. Dipper sonrió porque había caído.

-Dime qué es lo que haces Pacifica –sabía que ahora era su turno de ganar.

-Pues pienso en ti, en tu tonta cara, en tus besos, en tus labios, en tu cuerpo, en tu intento de barba y mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar. Son tus manos las que me tocan, las que recorren mi cuerpo, las que poco a poco descienden hasta mi intimidad y la hacen suya.

-¿Te tocas ahora mismo? –pregunto un muy atrevido Dipper.

-Si –contesto la rubia, un tanto apenada por sentirse descubierta.

-Déjame escucharte –dijo el castaño.

Llevo el móvil hasta esa parte de su anatomía y siguió tocándose, dejando escapar sus gemidos de excitación sobre todo porque era él quien estaba escuchándola del otro lado de la línea, deseándola y también pensando en ella.

-Es tu turno –dijo Pacifica.

-Lo siento ya me tengo que dormir –contesto Dipper y le colgó.

Esas escenas eran habituales entre ellos, al final siempre un adolescente ya fuera en California o en Oregón terminaba masturbándose mientras maldecía un poco a su respectivo amado. De esa extraña y un tanto caótica manera transcurrió otro año, justamente ese día era su segundo aniversario.

Llegaron hasta ese remoto paraje gracias a la camioneta de Soos, llevaban una hielera con unas cuantas cosas, además de unas mantas. El castaño había acomodado todo de la manera más practica posible e incluso le regalo un pequeño collar de una llama a Pacifica, había sido una cita bastante normal hablando en los parámetros de Gravity Falls solamente habían visto un par de hadas, elfos y pixies, además esa pradera era especial porque exactamente a la media noche todas las flores que cubrían el suelo brillaban con tal intensidad que parecían miles de estrellas.

Al ver esto Pacifica se sintió maravillada, Dipper le dijo que ese día le regalaría un pedazo del universo y en efecto eso era ese lugar, un pequeño pedazo del infinito firmamento y él se lo había mostrado. El corazón de Pacifica le dijo que realmente amaba a Dipper y era hora de decírselo, fue cuando el castaño la tomo de la mano y a comenzar de nuevo su interminable batalla.

Ella lo llevo hasta la manta, Dipper quedo sobre Pacifica, la miro fijamente hasta que ella desvió la mirada, le gustaba verla así, en esa forma que sólo a él le mostraba, era conocer a la Pacifica que podía ser indefensa y frágil además ser únicamente suya.

Continuo besándola, acariciándola, elevando la temperatura a cada minuto, Pacifica se dejaba llevar por el ritmo que marcaba Dipper, le gustaba deleitarse con el sabor de su boca, del jugueteo de sus lenguas, de sentir como el peso del castaño aprisionaba su cuerpo. La rubia deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camisa del castaño y acariciaba su espalda, le gusta esa calidez y suavidad de la piel, incluso esa sensación un poco sudorosa que se apoderaba de sus manos.

Dipper jugaba con los labios de Pacifica, para él sabían a durazno y un poco de altanería, mordía su carnosa textura, envolvían sus lenguas, llegando hasta el punto de perder el aliento, bajo lentamente por su cuello, saboreándolo, recorriéndolo lentamente, sintiendo como la piel de su novia se erizaba cuando él hacía eso. Sintió como las manos de Pacifica se aferraron a él, sus manos comenzaban a rozar el pecho de la rubia, Dipper apretó suavemente uno de sus senos y sonrió al escuchar los ligeros gemidos de su novia. Mordió el pecho de rubia por encima de su ropa, ahora por más que ella deseo ocultar su excitación le fue imposible, Dipper levanto lentamente la blusa de la rubia, puso mirar sus abundantes atributos cubiertos por un trasparente bra color lila, los siguió acariciando, apretando suavemente los pezones de Pacifica, descubrió que dicha prenda se abrochaba por delante así que no perdió tiempo y se deshizo de ella. Ahí estaba una parte de la visión del exquisito conjunto que era Pacifica Noroeste, Dipper los toco directamente, los acaricio, los apretó para por fin probarlos, fue un deleite, pequeños, rozados, sensibles era todo y mucho más de lo que él pudo haberse imaginado.

Pacifica sabía que estaba siendo vulnerable con Dipper dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, por las manos del joven Pines, por sus besos, por sus caricias, todo lo que le pertenecía a él parecía dejarla sin defensa. Vio como disfrutaba de su pecho, odiaba que le gustara tanto ese pequeño y excitante dolor que le provocaban los mordiscos del castaño, que deseara mucho más de él. Le quito ese estorboso chaleco que le acompañaba desde que lo conocía y después la camisa, era justo que estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones. Por un momento se detuvo a observar el dorso de Dipper, no era musculoso pero su pelo en pecho y su estómago ligeramente marcado le excitaba, recorrió con su manos esa parte del cuerpo de su novio, sintiendo su humedad, su fragancia, hasta volver a entregarse a los besos cada vez más apasionados.

Dipper acaricio el cuerpo de Pacifica, recorrió su cuello, sus hombros, sus clavículas, sus senos, su vientre, su espalda, sus nalgas, sus piernas, tragó un poco de saliva en busca de valor y fue hasta esa zona con la que tanto había soñado, separo ligeramente las piernas de la rubia, esta sólo se sonrojo y mordió su mano. El castaño le toco por encima de su ropa interior, un ligero roce con su índice, era un lugar tan tibio, lo siguió explorando pero ahora haciendo uso de toda su mano, desabrocho el costado de la falda de la rubia, ahora deseaba ir un poco más lejos. Regreso a los labios de Pacifica, volvió a deleitarse son su cuerpo hasta toparse con el borde de la falda, y su mano se encontró ahí, sí que era cálido y húmedo, se detuvo en la entrada solamente rozando ligeramente con sus dedos esa lugar anhelado. Volteo a ver la cara de su novia, completamente excitada, sonrojada e incluso un poco llorosa y lo hizo, primero un dedo y sintió como ella tembló, entraba y salía con delicadeza, después fueron dos y con un poco de rudeza, Pacifica cada vez gemía más, Dipper se dio cuenta de cómo se comenzaba a contraer dentro de la rubia, aquello le estaba gustando.

La joven Noroeste no podía dar crédito a lo que ese sabelotodo estaba haciendo, que se encontrara tan húmeda, tan excitada únicamente porque él usara sus dedos, además en que jodido instante Dipper había llegado tan lejos sin siquiera pedirle permiso. Sintió como él cada vez llegaba más profundo y dejo escapar otro gemido, lo hacía más fuerte y ya no le importo aquello que escapaba de su garganta, lo abrazo y busco sus labios, sus respiraciones entre cortadas se mezclaban, sus piernas aprisionaban la mano del castaño, no quería de que se detuviera, entonces tal vez con un poco de suerte Dipper encontró ese lugar que solía hacer vibrar a Pacifica con toda intensidad, ese sitio, ese punto específico que únicamente ella conocía. Todo el cuerpo de la joven Noroeste tembló, y esa sensación que había estado esperando llego, sus sentidos se fundieron, su mente dejo por un instante se cabeza y se entregó al placer puro, y era él quien lo había provocado. Esa sensación indescriptible, respiraba con rapidez haciendo que su pecho se moviera con un ritmo de lo más cadencioso, y al llegar a la cima del éxtasis únicamente pudo pronunciar el nombre del castaño.

Dipper se dejó caer al lado de Pacifica mirando su mano cubierta por la excitación de esta, si bien él no había conseguido la meta sin duda eso había sido mentalmente extenuante, la rubia intentaba controlar su respiración además de que una ligera sensación de molestia comenzaba a crecer en su pecho. Él la había hecho terminar y no es que no le hubiera fascinado tan deliciosa experiencia, pero eso le daba la ventaja, él comenzaba a ganarle y ella aún tenía muchas armas para seguir luchando. Pines se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos tal vez recordando lo recién vivido, o mejor y más de acorde con la personalidad del chico preparando su siguiente movimiento. Pacifica sujeto su falda y su ropa interior y de un solo movimiento se deshizo de ella, boto sus zapatillas y se quedó únicamente son sus zarcillos de diamante que tanto le gustaban. Se montó sobre Dipper a la altura de su cintura.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto el castaño.

-Ahora es mi turno –fue la respuesta de la rubia.

Comenzó como lo había hecho él, beso sus labios, su cuello, su dorso hasta que llego al borde los pantalones del castaño, desabrocho el cinturón después el botón para bajar el cierre.

-No es necesario que hagas eso –dijo Dipper.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, además esto me está diciendo todo lo contrario –al decir esto acaricio la excitada entrepierna de Dipper. Sujeto la orilla del bóxer y deslizó la prenda, el chico Pines se tapó el rostro era la primera vez que alguien lo vería en tal estado, Pacifica se quedó mirando aquello, era más de lo esperaba, comprendió que ver ciertas partes de la anatomía de un hombre por su pc nunca se compararía a estar en vivo y directo. Lo sujeto con ambas mano y comenzó a acariciarlo de abajo hacia arriba, la lubrica excitación del castaño comenzaba a cubrir sus manos, acariciaba la punta y volvía a bajar, los gruñidos sexuales de Dipper llegaron hasta la rubia, ahora ella estaba teniendo el dominio total de la situación, sus movimientos eran más rápidos, más precisos, más eróticos, el castaño únicamente podía gemir y retorcerse entre las manos de Pacifica. Esta se detuvo y miro maquiavélicamente a su novio, Dipper levanto la cabeza y pregunto.

-¿Por qué te detienes?

-Mmmm, me estaba preguntando si es que acaso no deseabas algo más –dejo escapar un risilla malvada al decir esto. Él supo perfectamente a lo que se refería, así que tragó saliva y lo dijo.

-Usa tu boca –dijo sin tanta confianza como podría suponerse en ese momento.

-¿Quieres que use mi boca? ¡Que pequeña oveja tan pervertida resultaste ser! Pero los corderos bien educados saben cómo pedir las cosas –al decir esto hecho hacia atrás su brillante cabellera dejando que su cuerpo brillara con la luz de aquellas flores.

-Por favor Pacifica usa tu boca –dijo Dipper en un tono de sumisión total, sí que estaba deseando conocer esa sensación. Después de decir eso la conoció, era la húmeda calidez de la boca de Pacifica, su legua ingenua que pretendía tener más conocimiento sobre lo que estaba haciendo, era todo tan malditamente agradable. La miro, era tan excitante verla en esa posición, sujeto la cabeza de Pacifica dándole a entender que fuera más rápido, la rubia se dejó llevar, había leído al respecto de cómo "hacer" eso e incluso visto uno que otro video pero su falta de habilidad era obvia. Pero su orgullo volvió a hacerse presente tenía que empatar el marcador y recordó la recomendación del post que leyó en internet "respira siempre por la nariz" y no "metas más de lo que puedas tragar". Aumento el ritmo y la intensidad, enrollaba su lengua en la punta y saboreaba ese amargo sabor que al parecer no le desagradaba para nada, después volvía a bajar y a subir también seguía usando sus manos, dicha sensación era más de lo que Dipper podía resistir, sintió que una choque eléctrico recorría toda su espina, no desconocía esa sensación pero esta vez era mil veces más intensa, más repentina, era única, quiso avisarle a Pacifica pero era un poco tarde únicamente dejo escapar un gemido cargado de placer. Miro a la rubia que tapaba su boca mientras lo miraba.

-Escúpelo –dijo Dipper un tanto apenado.

Pacifica lo miro y se pasó eso que para ella era una señal de victoria, sonrío al ver la cara cubierta de rojo del castaño.

-Te gane Pines –le decía al odio y se recostó a su lado.

Dipper volteo, la beso y abrazó fuertemente para decirle también al oído. –No, esto todavía no acaba.

La batalla comenzaba de nuevo era él quien atacaba, sujeto por encima de la cabeza de Pacifica las manos de esta y se colocó entre las piernas de la rubia, ella mordió fuertemente sus labios esperando el movimiento del castaño pero este no lo hizo, solamente rozaba sus sexos, la estimulaba, la rubia al sentir esto comenzó a temblar, deseaba que él avanzara y sin embargo no lo hacía, utilizo su mano libre y volvió a tocarla, estaba incluso más húmeda, su lubricación comenzaba a descender por sus piernas. La rubia gemía ruidosamente, poco a poco unas palabras se formaron en sus labios.

-Hazlo… -dijo con una débil voz.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –pregunto malvadamente el castaño.

-Hazlo por favor… –contesto Pacifica con la poca voz que tenía en ese momento.

-Me agrada que seas educada pero todavía no sé qué quieres que haga – decía Dipper mirándola fijamente y sonriendo.

-¡Entra de una maldita vez! –grito Pacifica, sonrojándose de lo que acababa de decir. Dipper la miro y se supo ganador de esa batalla que tenía el objetivo de hacerlos alcanzar una pequeña muerte.

-Ni en esta situación dejas de ser una malcriada mandona, pero te complaceré –dijo el joven Pines. Soltó las manos de Pacifica, separo las piernas de esta y se deleitó ante la visón completa, ante el excitado cuerpo de su novia, que lo deseaba desesperadamente, entro lentamente, esa ardiente sensación del primer encuentro los atrapo a los dos, ahora comprendía las "locas" palabras de sus tíos. Inicio el vaivén, volteo a verla y noto como unas lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Dipper.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta imbécil es esa? Claro que estoy bien, pero bésame – dijo Pacifica, eso en su idioma cosa que el joven Pines conocía a la perfección significaba "recuerda que es mi primera vez se delicado", y así lo hizo, la beso con pasión mientras entraba y salía con delicadeza. Sintió como lentamente el cuerpo de Pacifica reaccionaba de manera más natural, incluso esta enrollo sus piernas en su cintura.

-Hazlo más fuerte –le susurró al oído. Dipper sonrió, todo ese tiempo se había controlado pero esa enloquecedora sensación lo comenzaba a sobrepasar, saboreo los senos de Pacifica una vez más y aumento su intensidad, en cada embestida llegaba más profundo, sentía los espasmos de su compañera y los suyos, ambos se alegraron de estar tan lejos porque sus gemidos inundaban el lugar. Dipper incluso comenzaba a ser un poco rudo, pero la calidez y la estreches de la rubia lo hacían desear más, la tomo por la cintura y empujo más adentro, la rubia grito al sentir esto, si se suponía que era la primera vez de los dos como es que podía ser tan bueno. Ella se aferró a sus labios y a la espalda del castaño, clavando sus uñas dejando ligeras marcas que darían cuenta de lo que paso entre ellos. Una fuerte sensación los invadía, el sentir que por un momento abandonaban sus cuerpos, sus mentes, y solo existían, existían dentro de ese éxtasis por primera vez alcanzado a la par de otro. Ahí estaba esa otra batalla, que resultaba no serla, era el volverse uno mismo, era el darse cuenta de lo que sentían que además era lo que les permita llegar a esas sensaciones. Ambos jadeaban de manera descontrolada, no se sentían capaces de articular o pensar racionalmente pero lo dijeron, justamente antes de perderse por unos segundos en un mar de sensaciones.

-¡Te amo! –dijeron al mismo tiempo. Pacifica sintió como su interior era llenado por la esencia de Dipper, este sintió como el interior de la rubia se contraía y lo hacía permanecer dentro de ella. Se miraron y recordaron las palabras que acaban de decir, él busco los labios de Pacifica, continuaron besándose sin deshacer su unión.

Estaban abrazados envueltos en una manta, acariciándose eróticamente, suponiendo que todo aquello compensaba las palabras que no podía pronunciar.

-Pacifica es verdad lo que te dije, te amo. –Dijo Dipper y la beso tiernamente en los labios, la rubia sonrió y lo miro.

-Yo también te amo Dipper, mucho más de lo que imaginas –la rubia se hundió en su pecho y después lo beso.

-Nop, yo te quiero más rubia–decía el castaño y la abrazaba.

-Claro que no nerd, yo te amo más –refunfuñaba la rubia y lo golpeaba un poco.

-No, te quiero tanto que no me importa que no seas rubia natural –dijo Dipper con afán de molestarla.

-Además de torpe tienes problemas de visión, al menos yo no me jacto de mi tonta barba y resulta que un durazno tiene más vello que yo – vociferaba la rubia.

-Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido – se quejó Dipper. De esa manera la batalla comenzaba una vez más, la tregua ceso y volvieron a ser ese par de tarados, pero ahora estaba seguros de que se amaban.

A lo lejos un par de gnomos, así como unas cuantas hadas, un gren-gnomo, un elfo, y otras distintas criaturas habitantes de Gravity Falls se preguntaban si todos los humanos tenían rituales de cortejo y apareamiento tan complicados como el que acababan de ver.

 **FIN**

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Por fin está aquí el Dipcifica, este Fic está dedicado a Real Nozomi y a Guest espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Sobre la historia, en un principio pensaba hacer algo ridículamente cursi pero de eso creo que hay bastante y muy bueno dentro del Fandom. Además porque quitarle su personalidad a Pacifica, no entiendo el hacerla tontamente buena, ella es ligeramente malvada y si Dipper se enamorara de ella sería tal cual es. Además Dipper no es tan bueno como parece recordare sus propias palabras más bien es moralmente ambiguo, y eso fue lo que quise plasmar en esta historia.**

 **Espero poder actualizar mis demás historias, si no crean que la he abandonado sólo que no he tenido el tiempo necesario para escribir, estén al pendiente mi siguiente actualización será de mi FIC "Aquello que se ha roto" y el de "Hermandad" aunque tal vez no en ese orden. También ya estoy trabajando en la segunda parte de mi historia "Lazos", jajaja porque si alguna vez pensé que no podía encontrar algo que me gustara más que el Pinecest sí que me equivoque, el Stancest trastornó mi mente simplemente no lo puedo sacar. Pero qué puede ser mejor que los Stan's dándose algo más que amor fraternal.**

" **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS PETICIONES ASÍ COMO COMENTARIOS"**


	6. Chapter 6

**MONSTRUO**

" _El que lucha con monstruos debe tener cuidado de no convertirse en un monstruo. Y si miras fijamente durante mucho tiempo a un abismo el abismo también mira dentro de ti"_

Mark Twain

Todo estaba a punto de cambiar, la atmosfera estaba llena de electricidad, todo era un maldito caos, la gravedad se invertía, el ejército estaba detrás de ellos, en un instante parecía que todo se derrumbaría, lentamente el oxígeno parecía agotarse, el ruido todo lo estremecía, y la chica castaña sólo podía escuchar los gritos de su tío y su hermano. Ella estaba confundida no sabía que pensar, que decir, sobre todo que decidir, no ella nunca fue buena en esa situaciones.

-¡Mabel detén esa máquina! –gritó su hermano.

-¡No, por favor confía en mí! –también gritó su tío.

-¡Carajo Mabel nos destruirá a todos! –vociferaba su hermano en total desesperación.

-¡Sólo quiero que por fin seamos felices! –gritó el viejo con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Felices?, acaso eso era posible ella no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió feliz, es más creyó que nunca lo había sido.

Llegaron a Gravity Falls cuando tenían diez años, si, su vida comenzaba a cambiar, al parecer sería buena, tenía todo el potencial para no ser de otra forma, ahora vivirían con su rico tío abuelo Stan. Si, por fin dejarían de ser los hijos de un asesino, era extraño ella no culpaba del todo a su padre, no, no podía hacerlo, su madre nunca le dio una palabra de cariño o una caricia de ternura, Mabel no conocía el amor maternal, todos los días podían ver un desfile de hombres desconocidos que gozaban de las piernas de su madre, sólo lo tenía a él. En realidad no era tener mucho, siempre fue callado, siempre con una mirada fría, con una inusual inteligencia para su edad, pero él era su hermano gemelo, él era lo único que tenía. Porque su padre era una porquería de la misma calaña que su madre, un desgraciado alcohólico, ahogado en vodka y deudas, nunca tuvo tiempo para sus hijos al menos que fuera para recordarles que su nacimiento le había arruinado la vida.

Aquel día comenzó como muchos otros, entre gritos de sus padres que después se convertirían en golpes, ellos lo ignoraban y se alistaban para ir al colegio.

-¡Maldita puta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme con mi jefe?! –gritaba él en la sala.

-¡¿Qué esperabas?! Qué me quedara por siempre al lado de un mediocre de mierda como tú –dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-¡Esta es la última vez que te burlas de mi perra! –le gritó con más fuerza, mientras los niños terminaban de empacar sus cosas.

-¡No me hagas reír! ¡No eres más que un maldito cobarde! –reía fuertemente mientras decía esto.

Entonces se escuchó un estruendo, fue como una ligera explosión, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera congelado por un momento y una atmosfera fría como el hielo se apoderó de ese lugar, los niños se asustaron no sabían que era aquello, se sujetaron de la mano y tomaron valor para salir de su habitación. Al llegar a la sala vieron a su madre tirada en el suelo sacando grandes borbotones de sangre por la boca.

-¿Papá? -dijeron al mismo tiempo. Este volteo a verlos, esa fue la primera vez que les sonrío, colocó el arma en su sien y jaló del gatillo.

Fue así como la vida de mierda que tenían con sus padres llego a su fin, Mabel lloraba histérica cuando entro la policía, Dipper permanecía callado y sentado en la cocina, parecía no importarle las manchas de su ropa o rostro. Fueron llevados a servicios sociales, permanecieron una semana ahí, imaginaron que irían a vivir con su abuelo o tal vez terminarían en un hogar sustituto, aunque ninguno lo dijera únicamente temían que los separaran. Unos cuantos días después una trabajadora social fue a hablar con ambos, su abuelo dijo que no podía cuidar de ellos ya que no contaba con los recursos suficientes, el pequeño castaño sonrío, sabía que aquello era mentira, pero su abuelo era un desgraciado tacaño que había seguido los mediocres pasos de su padre y atendía una tienda de empeños en Nueva Jersey. Además no tenía contacto con su hijo desde que se había casado con aquella mujerzuela, únicamente sabía que tenía dos nietos, dos pequeños bastardos o al menos así solía llamarlos. Sin embargo un tío abuelo radicado en Oregón estaba dispuesto a cuidar de ellos, los gemelos no sabían de la existencia de ese supuesto tío pero todo era mejor que vivir en ese orfanato asqueroso, inundado de olor a orina y lleno de niños obligados a vivir distintos infiernos a sus cortas edades.

No dijeron nada, porque ambos entendieron que no tendría sentido hacerlo, solamente pudieron esperar, recogieron las pocas cosas que tenían y esperaron que ese hombre del que nunca habían escuchado fuera por ellos.

-Dipper tengo miedo –dijo Mabel sujetándose del brazo de su hermano. Dipper no respondió nada, permaneció en silencio mirando fijamente a la puerta.

Entonces entro él, era un hombre de una edad considerable con una camisa azul hawaiana llena de flores blancas con pantalones también blancos y una sonrisa de que cubría todo su rostro. Como era posible que ese sujeto tan alegre y jubiloso pudiera ser su pariente, parecía una persona amable, ¿por qué su padre nunca les hablo de él?

-Hola niños, mi nombre es Stan Pines. Desde ahora vivirán conmigo –dijo esto y les tendió la mano. Los gemelos no emitieron palabra alguna simplemente asintieron.

Fue un vuelo corto, no hubo muchas palabras en el viaje, a pesar de que los niños tenían muchas preguntas. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto una limusina los esperaba, los tres subieron, Mabel no pudo contener la emoción era la primera vez que viajaba además el que fueran en un limusina a su nuevo hogar la emocionaba bastante. Durante el viaje pudieron observar el pueblo, no parecía ser nada del otro mundo incluso podía decirse que parecía un poco aburrido si se le comparaba con California.

No pudieron creer lo que veían, el vehículo dio vuelta y ahí estaba una enorme mansión, fuentes por todos lados, enormes jardines, animales exóticos que vagaban de aquí para allá, pudieron ver que en una explana de la mansión se construía algo.

-¿Eso es una alberca? –pregunto Mabel.

-Si cariño, es una alberca la he mandado construir para que ustedes puedan jugar en ella –la castaña sonrió. Todo eso parecía un sueño, de vivir en un sucio departamento, de siempre llenar sus estómagos con comida rápida, de no tener nada que les perteneciera ahora todo esto estaría a su disposición, su corazón latía conmocionado. Volteo a ver a su hermano, este miraba por la ventana completamente indiferente a lo que pasaba.

Entraron a esa enorme casa, su tío le pidió a uno de los sirvientes que los llevaran a sus respectivas habitaciones, Mabel no lo podía creer en esa habitación se encontraba todo lo que alguna vez soñó. Estaba llena de juguetes, de ropa, una enorme cama, un bellísimo tocador además de un balcón desde el cuál se podía ver todo el pueblo. Corrió a la habitación de su hermano que era contigua, parecía que su tío los conocía a la perfección ya que ahí estaban todas las cosas que Dipper pudiera desear, un librero con cientos de libros, un gran escritorio, una laptop además de empastados en blanco, tinta y varias plumas. Cuando entro su hermano ya estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón leyendo un libro, se acercó a él, y lo abrazó, este no correspondió su abrazo pero tampoco lo rechazo.

-Dip, creo que al fin seremos felices –le dijo su gemela mientras lo continuaba abrazando.

-Nada es lo que parece –fue la respuesta de Dipper.

Los días pasaron alegres y tranquilos al menos eso pensaba Mabel, comenzaba a querer a ese viejo, era gracioso, divertido, no le negaba nada, ella incluso volvió a reír, a correr, a sonreír. Comenzaron a ir al colegio, todos los niños del lugar los envidiaban, ahora eran ellos los que tenían la vida perfecta, incluso Mabel comenzaba a conocer el afecto, le gustaba que su tío la llamara "cariño" que la abrazara, que le diera unas cuantas caricias, que jugara con ella, comenzaba a pensar que la vida era buena.

Su tío era un hombre respetado en el pueblo, se dedicaba a la compra y venta de bienes, en su mayoría eran autos pero tenía muchos otros negocios, negocios que lo habían vuelto un hombre poderoso dentro del pueblo. Todos los habitantes de ese pequeño poblado lo admiraban, siempre tan alegre, tan dichoso, tan amable, era un hombre simplemente carismático.

Siempre se podía ver a Mabel jugando por toda la mansión, sus gritos, sus risas, su alegría inundo el lugar pero por alguna razón los empleados nunca hablaban con los chicos, por más intentos que ella hizo de entablar una relación con ellos siempre permanecieron al margen. Mabel pensaba que cada vez que los veían parecían tristes o temerosos, tal vez los sirvientes sabían algo que los niños ignoraban.

Pero por las noches a Mabel no le agradaba mucho su habitación o la casa, era tan grande, enorme, y ella era tan pequeña, una vez apagada la luz perecía que todo fuera tragado por las tinieblas, pareciera que de cada esquina, de cada rincón, desde dentro del armario o debajo de la cama existiera un monstruo a punto de atacarla. El primer día quiso ir al lado de su hermano, lo intento pero su puerta estaba cerrada, regreso temblando, sintió que era observada, que miles de ojos escondidos en la oscuridad e inmensidad de ese pasillo se clavaban en ella.

Había aprendido a dominar su miedo, a dormir casi toda la noche incluso soñaba, soñaba con las cosas que ahora tenía, pero una de esas noches el monstruo apareció por primera vez en su habitación, giró la manija de su puerta sin hacer un sólo ruido, el monstruo tenía una sonrisa que la hizo temblar, quiso gritar y salir corriendo sin embargo sus piernas no se movieron, ningún musculo de su cuerpo reacciono, sabía que hacia algo incluso el más mínimo sonido el monstruo atacaría.

Sin embargo a pesar de permanecer sumisa, de hacer todo lo que el monstruo le pidió, este atacó, Mabel conoció el auténtico dolor, el miedo sin límites, la desesperación y quiso morir. El monstruo tocó su piel, sintió su asqueroso olor rancio, su viscosa saliva recorriendo su cuerpo, clavó sus garras en su cuerpo, y quebró algo dentro de ella. No supo bien cuanto tiempo fue pero sin duda había parecido una eternidad, el monstruo la atacó una y otra vez hasta que sacio sus instintos, Mabel no era más que una muñeca rota. El monstruo se fue, antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente, un beso que fue como un hierro candente, que además también era una cadena porque sabía que estaba atrapada. Permaneció inmóvil por unos minutos más para estar segura que el monstruo se había marchado, una vez que estuvo segura a pesar de que su cuerpo dolía y las piernas no le respondían tomó valor y fue a la habitación de Dipper. Tocó la puerta varias veces hasta que este por fin abrió, su hermano no solía ser expresivo pero sus esta vez sus profundos ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, vio su ropa, las marcas en sus brazos y su cara llena de lágrimas, la sujeto fuertemente y preguntó.

-¡¿Qué paso Mabel?! –dijo desesperado.

-Fue un monstruo –contesto antes de desmayarse.

Desde ese día el monstruo solía atormentarla, solía decirle palabras que por mucho tiempo no comprendió, hablaba de cosas que no podían ser posibles de existir, cosas que sólo la aterraban más y más. En la noche de su doceavo cumpleaños el monstruo fue más cruel de lo normal había dejado marcas por todo su cuerpo, abierto su piel y lamido la sangre de cada herida de Mabel después simplemente le dejo un regalo. Le dijo que ese tesoro le pertenecía a ella, a ella porque sería la encargada de engendrar un nuevo principio, si, ella se encargaría de mostrarle al mundo una nueva realidad.

Como todas las noches que la atacaba el monstruo, fue a la habitación de su hermano, por alguna razón llevaba el regalo en sus manos, antes de llegar pudo ver que la puerta se encontraba medio abierta y una pequeña luz se escapaba de ella. Mabel miro por esa rendija, no sé atrevió a entrar a la habitación y miró al monstruo, este tenía sujeto a Dipper, por más que el pequeño castaño se intentaba defender todo le resultaba inútil, al escuchar el primer grito de su hermano se tapó los oídos. Ahogo todo sonido, únicamente existía dentro de su cabeza un ruido parecido a la estática, pero su mirada permanecía fija en la luz que se colaba, salió corriendo y se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares del pasillo cuando vio que la sombra del monstruo se acercaba a la puerta. Al ver que el monstruo desapareció en las tinieblas fue al lado de Dipper, al entrar lo encontró mirando por la ventana además sobre la cama había una caja igual a la suya. Corrió hasta su lado, lo tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, mordió sus labios para contener sus gritos, la cara de su hermano estaba completamente cubierta por sangre, únicamente se distinguían sus ojos, su camisa también estaba empapada. Mabel notó que el cabello de su hermano estaba peinado hacia atrás, que la sangre provenía de frente de Dipper.

-Tú marca –dijo llorando.

Su marca de nacimiento había sido remarcada con el filo de una daga. El monstruo le dijo que esa era la marca de su destino, de un destino de grandeza, de conocimientos infinitos, que él debía de ser parte del legado, que en sus manos alguna vez estaría en destino de este mundo.

Mabel limpiaba el rostro de su hermano mientras escuchaba lo que el monstruo le había dicho, desinfecto la herida y pudo contener la sangre. La castaña se dio cuenta de que ese aterrador monstruo no solo la perseguía a ella también había alcanzado a su hermano, de repente miraron ambas cajas sobre la cama, Mabel estaba a punto de arrogarlas a la chimenea pero su gemelo la detuvo. Dipper abrió la caja y ahí se encontraba una corbata de bolo la cual era adornada por un dije azul, se la puso, la acomodo bastante bien, esa escena resultaba grotesca ya que su ropa estaba teñida de rojo. Se dejó llevar por su ira, sujeto con su mano ese extraño regalo, estaba a punto de arrancarlo de su cuello cuando comenzó a brillar, mientras más lo apretaba más brillaba, de la nada todo comenzó a flotar dentro de la habitación, Mabel no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, Dipper señalo con su mano libre el enorme librero y este fue arrojado hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Aquello fue aterrador, pese al ruido nadie vino, ahora todo el cuarto era un caos, donde estaba el librero se podía ver una extraña marca en la pared, Dipper fue hasta esta y la tocó, súbitamente se abrió, ahí había una caja oculta, dentro de esta estaba un extraño libro, parecía ser bastante viejo, lucia sucio y desgastado además de tener una mano de seis dedos sobre este con un número dos dibujado. El castaño lo tomo, leyó detenidamente las primeras páginas y sonrió, su hermana miraba todo lo que había ocurrido sobre todo lo que le pasaba a su hermano, vio esa sonrisa en Dipper, una sonrisa malvada, una sonrisa siniestra y se sintió más sola que nunca.

Su caja se había abierto, se dio cuenta que dentro había una diadema con un dije igual al de su hermano, la coloco es su cabeza y de esta manera la Mabel que alguna vez fue tierna, amable y cariñosa desapareció para siempre.

En efecto nunca más se vio correr o jugar a Mabel por la mansión, no ahora era una niña fría, caprichosa y sobre todo llena de rabia que explotaba sin demasiadas provocaciones, utilizaba su estatus para molestar y humillar a los demás. Dipper le compartió los secretos que ocultaba ese viejo diario, también gracias a este pudieron entender cómo usar el regalo del monstruo.

Su hermano le pidió a su tío que le ayudara montar un espectáculo, en un principio no entendió bien el porqué de tal petición pero Stan no se negó, creyó que no era algo malo el estafar un poco a esos incrédulos pueblerinos. Fue así como surgió la Tienda de la Telepatía, el primer día su hermano entro al camerino y le dejo un traje azul que hacia juego con él que este vestía además ocultaba perfectamente las huellas del monstruo, por otra parte ahora su hermano se negaba a ocultar su marca de nacimiento, cuando Mabel le pregunto la razón este respondió me recuerda quien soy. Habían ensayado muy bien ese acto de leer mentes, dominado las tan carismáticas sonrisas, de ser el par de niños más adorables jamás visto en ese pueblo. En menos de que se lo imaginaron el pueblo comía de sus manos, hipnotizados por todo lo que eran capaces de hacer dentro de esa tienda, además cada secreto que guardaba ese diario les permitía apoderarse más y más de la mente de esas personas.

Con los años y el encuentro de ese diario Dipper se había vuelto más sombrío, cada secreto que les develaba, cada misterio que encontraban los arrastraba hacía el abismo, ahora el cuarto de su hermano se encontraba lleno de frascos que contenían los restos de distintas criaturas que el mismo se había encargado de "diseccionar". No se conformaba con encontrarlas, con leer lo que el diario decía de ellas, no él quería conocer mucho más, pero ella tampoco podía negar lo mucho que disfrutaba verlo de esa manera, le complacía que esas indefensas criaturas suplicaran por su vida, se deleitaba de ver las manos de su hermano cubiertas de sangre a veces multicolor. Dipper le había regalado un par de hadas que capturo en días atrás, Mabel las miro día a día hasta que por fin murieron para después con sus manos hacerlas pedazos.

Si esos eran ellos, su tío siempre los alentaba a verse alegres incluso a ser "sociales", las apariencias siempre importan les solía decir, por lo que ante todos lo demás siempre eran educados, siempre sonrientes, siempre inteligentes, siempre perfectos.

Dipper le dijo a Mabel que ese diario los llevaría a un poder inimaginable, un poder infinito, a conocimientos jamás alcanzados, pero al parecer el autor de dicho diarios había desaparecido. Su hermano estaba obsesionado con la idea de saber quién era, tenía tantas preguntas por hacer, ansiaba tanto las respuestas, algo estaba cambiando profundamente dentro de la mente del castaño.

Además el monstruo seguía atormentándolos, ese monstruo, esa bestia que parecía estar hechas de abismo y pesadillas, no importo cuanto tiempo lo intento, cuanto deseo que ese monstruo desapareciera simplemente no pasó, desde semanas atrás sentía que cada vez que el monstruo la atacaba quedaba sucia, no importaba cuantos baños tomara, hacer incluso sangrar su piel, pero esa sensación no desaparecía. Una noche después de que el monstruo se marchara como siempre fue a la habitación de su hermano, este leía el diario, lo había hecho tantas veces que incluso era capaz de recitar toda palabra en el escrita. Pero esta vez se sintió furiosa, su sangre hervía, las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas por lo que al fin dijo.

-¡Te odio Dipper! –le dijo Mabel.

Su hermano levanto la vista del diario y le contesto -¿No entiendo por qué deberías de odiarme?

-¡Porque nunca te he importado! ¡Nunca me has defendido! ¡Porque me has dejado sola! –le grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mabel claro que me importas no vez que busco la manera de salir de este infierno. Además como defenderte si no lo he podido hacer conmigo mismo. Al decir esto señalo su frente.- No estás sola aquí estoy contigo.

-Lo sé, es sólo que quiero ser feliz –le confeso a su hermano.

-No te preocupes pronto lo seremos, ese libro nos llevara ahí, nos llevara a un nuevo principio, a una nueva realidad, y entonces Mabel nos vengaremos de todos aquellos que alguna vez nos lastimaron.

Mabel se aterro ante las palabras de su hermano, cada día conforme más tiempo pasaba investigando ese maldito diario, más hablaba como el monstruo. Dipper pudo notar el creciente miedo en los ojos de su hermana, y sonrió, sonrió porque le gustaba provocar esa sensación.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, Mabel sintió miedo por un instante de nuevo se sintió indefensa, era un simple presa. Dipper de la nada la abrazó, Mabel tembló eso era tan extraño en su hermano, pero ese abrazo la reconfortaba. Miró a su hermano, lo miro como nunca antes lo hizo, acaricio su rostro, miro esos ojos verdes que compartían, ella pese a todo lo quería, quería eso que ellos tenían, sin él sabía que estaría perdida y ahí en medio de la habitación le besó.

Por instante creyó que Dipper rechazaría ese beso, que la repudiaría, que le diría que estaba enferma, que ella también era un monstruo pero no fue así. Su hermano lo correspondió, poco a poco se fue intensificando, no ya no eran unos niños, al parecer nunca lo fueron. Mabel sujeto las manos de Dipper y las llevo hasta su pecho o donde comenzaba a crecer, este la acaricio, pudo ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermana. Poco a poco se fueron despojando de sus ropas, ella por un instante sintió vergüenza él vería todas las huellas que le dejaba el monstruo, si en efecto él las vio, pasó sus dedos por cada una de esta y Mabel vio como sus ojos se llenaban de coraje. Después paso sus labios por cada marca, beso cada herida, y limpio las lágrimas de los ojos tristes de su hermana, Mabel lloraba pero al sentir la calidez de la boca de su hermano por todo su cuerpo una nueva sensación crecía en su vientre, una sensación extraña pero que lentamente le cortaba la respiración, ella también tocó el cuerpo de su hermano, comenzaban a notarse sus obvias diferencias, sujeto fuertemente la mano de Dipper y la llevo a ese lugar, al lugar que tanto le fascinaba al monstruo, su hermano se apodero de sus labios, los besaba con gran intensidad, incluso con furia pero eso a Mabel le encantaba. Los agiles dedos del castaño exploraban su intimidad, ahora ella conocía lo que los adultos llaman excitación, esa cálida humedad se apodero de la castaña, Dipper se detuvo por un momento, deslizó sus dedos desde la entrepierna de Mabel subiendo por su vientre, su estómago, su pecho, sus pezones, su cuello, hasta llegar a la boca de su hermana, y la invito a que probara su propia esencia. Ella lo hizo, lamio los dedos de su hermano, uno a uno, enrollo su lengua y los saboreo, pudo ver el rostro enrojecido de Dipper, sus ojos siempre fríos ahora brillaban con una intensidad eléctrica. Dipper volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de su hermana siguiendo el sendero que el mismo había hecho, se detuvo un poco en los senos de Mabel, los saboreo, los mordisqueo hasta dejar las marcas de sus dientes. El castaño quería desaparecer toda huella del monstruo, cada herida que le había hecho a su hermana, y la única forma de hacerlo era dejar las suyas, ella no comprendía porque ese dolor la emocionaba, incluso estaba más excitada que cuando su hermano jugaba con su intimidad. Dipper separo las piernas de Mabel y volvió a sonreír, o al menos a hacer esa mueca que él consideraba una sonrisa, la castaña creyó que aquello llegaría a su fin, sabía que esas fantásticas sensaciones no podían durar tanto, nada de lo bueno que le pasaba duraba. Pero una sensación enloquecedora se apodero de ella, sintió como la lengua de su hermano exploraba, saboreaba, entraba y salía de ella, había aprendido a ser silenciosa, a que con el monstruo no había nada de eso simplemente existía el dolor, sin embargo ahora su hermano la conducía por un sendero desconocido.

Mabel dejo escapar sus gemidos, era algo que no pudo contener, lo que hacía Dipper la llevaba la limite, ahora una enorme sensación, una oleada de lo desconocido la arrastraba, todo su cuerpo se estremecía, sabía que pronto llegaría a un lugar inédito. El castaño se deleitaba la escuchar la voz balbuceante de su hermana, las suplicas para que no se detuviera, el sentirla sometida a su ley, eso sí que le gustaba. Al llegar a ese punto exacto donde no existe distinción entre el cielo o el infierno, la locura o el éxtasis, lo bueno y lo malo, Mabel sujeto la cabeza de Dipper y lo hizo beber todo lo que provenía de ella.

El joven Pines se incorporó limpiando su boca y vio el perlado cuerpo de su hermana aún estremecerse de placer, él tenía un poder sobre Mabel que el monstruo nunca tendría. Se recostó al lado de su gemela, esta no había dicho ni una sola palabra simplemente su respiración llenaba la habitación de Dipper.

Él miraba el techo, tampoco tenía algo que decir, no, nunca tendría las palabras necesarias para decirle lo que sentía a su hermana o meramente las callaría.

Ella se incorporó, fue algo que tomó por sorpresa a Dipper, vio malicia en los ojos de Mabel, esos ojos que alguna vez lo confundieron por negarse a perder su inocencia a pesar de lo vivido, ahora estaban con una expresión tan profunda, tan sombría, que parecían brillar, iluminar de una luz jamás vista ese cuarto. Mabel aprisiono a su hermano debajo de ella, dejando que sus sexos se rozaran, se excitaran, se estimularan, subió un poco más para besar su frente, hizo lo que el monstruo con ella, en ese beso sin palabras decidió que Dipper sería de ella para siempre. Ahí desde esa marca de nacimiento que ella siempre amo comenzaron sus besos, besó sus ojos, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios, sus oídos, su cuello, sus hombros, su dorso, sus manos, su estómago. Se detuvo por un momento, y lo miró a los ojos, a esos profundos ojos verdes que compartían y en un gesto sin sonido le dijo TE AMO.

Esa pequeña castaña, que sólo era pequeña en edad porque su historia la había hecho recorrer una eternidad, gozaba ante la expresión de incredulidad que puso su hermano al descifrar esas palabras. Sonrió perversamente al recordar que eso con el monstruo le hacía dar arcadas de asco, pero ahora, justamente ahora deseaba con toda su alma hacer aquello. Se arrodillo frente a Dipper, hermoso, su hermano resultaba ser hermoso, apetecible, incomparable, ella también podía acechar, vigilar, seducir, atacar, su gemelo sería su primera presa. Utilizó sus dos manos, se movía hábilmente, era un ritmo donde ella podía dominar a Dipper, si, en ese momento, en ese lugar, Mabel ya no era la víctima, y el abismo de su alma fue más profundo. Le maravilló escuchar, a su hermano, él no solía hablar en exceso, no, nunca desperdiciaría sus ideas en las personas, incluso con ella podía permanecer en silencio por horas.

Dipper era suyo, ahora lo sabía, él sería de su propiedad, ellos se pertenecían, así que ella quería todo de su hermano. Los gemidos del castaño que permanecían aún ligeros como murmullos llenaron la mente de Mabel cuando uso su boca, era pequeña y delicada, tibia y húmeda, sintió como la lengua se enrollaba, recorría toda su extensión, saboreaba cada centímetro, y Dipper odio más al monstruo, su hermana, su gemela, su Mabel siempre le perteneció. Era tan perturbador y asombroso verla a sus pies, a su merced, únicamente concentrada en complacerlo, si, hacia debía ser, ella sólo podía vivir para él.

Recordaba ese desagradable, inmundo y amargo sabor, pero por qué con Dipper todo debía ser diferente, lo lamia con delicadeza no quería que nada se perdiera, lo degustaba, lo deseaba, quería más de su hermano. Mabel aumentó el ritmo, Dipper no perdía ni un instante se esa escena, esos ojos ligeramente llorosos, la cara enrojecida, el ligero hilo de saliva de que escurría de sus labios, tomo la cabeza de su hermana y la hizo ir más profundo, él era quien debía mandar. La castaña sintió ahogarse por un momento, pero si Dipper deseaba que fuera un poco más allá ella lo haría, por su hermano Mabel recorrería el infierno. Él sintió como esa sensación indescriptible, ese cumulo de biología además de sentimientos, se apoderaba de su ser, su furia, su ira, su frustración, su rabia, su miedo, lo poco que quedaba de amor fueron para Mabel.

Lo miro, dejo su miraba fija en Dipper, hizo una pequeña mueca de satisfacción y espero escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

-Bébetelo –le ordeno Dipper.

Lo hizo, lo disfruto, limpio con su lengua la comisura de sus labios y después le mostro a su gemelo que todo había sido saboreado.

Dipper la sujeto de las manos y la arrojó a la cama, por años, es más desde que tenía memoria, sobre todo en los últimos meses había fantaseado con verla así, sumisa, sometida, excitada y perteneciéndole. Le dijo que abriera las piernas, esta lo hizo, él se colocó en posición, soltó una de las manos de Mabel, y le susurró al oído hazlo tú. Ella no perdió tiempo y le obedeció, Mabel lo condujo, fue lenta, quería recordar por mucho tiempo ese instante, marcar su alma esa noche. Lo sintió entrar lentamente, era una sensación, tan diferente, cómo era posible que eso que con el monstruo era más bien una pesadilla, con Dipper era si es que esa palabra podía ser utilizada por ella, ser un paraíso. La castaña se aferró a la espalda de su hermano, besó una vez más sus labios, los mordió con tal intensidad hasta hacerlos sangrar, Dipper aumento la intensidad, en cada embestida era más rudo, la castaña enterró su uñas en la sudorosa piel de su gemelo, pudo ver como un ligero gesto de dolor se dibujó en su rostro y se excito un poco más. Él al darse cuenta de esto fue con más fuerza, llegaba a los rincones más profundos de Mabel, esta se estremeció y gimió con más intensidad, Dipper la sostuvo de la cadera y continuo con su embate, se preguntaba por qué ella le podía provocar todo eso, y con un firme determinación se prometió a si mismo matar al monstruo con sus propias manos. Mabel cruzo sus piernas, estas se aferraron al cuerpo de Dipper y entre sollozos le pidió más, el castaño se sintió complacido, le fascinaban las suplicas de su hermana, y fue aún más rudo, en ese vaivén de sus cuerpos de dieron cuenta de que jamás habría marcha atrás. Dicen que lo actos más oscuros, más sombríos, más profanos suceden a mitad de la noche, pero también las almas perdidas, aquellos atormentados por el dolor y la soledad, los sumergidos en la desesperación encuentran un motivo para seguir viviendo, sin embargo es también ahí donde la diferencia entre lo blanco y negro se desdibuja. Eso les ocurrió a los gemelos Pines, al llegar a esa frontera existente únicamente en la conjunción de cuerpo, alma y pensamiento, perder por instantes la razón entre lubrica excitación y nulo remordimiento, si, al alcanzar el orgasmo juntos, al saberse satisfecho por terminar dentro de su hermana, el no impostarle que quién estaba en medio de sus piernas fuera su hermano, que eso que ellos habían hecho para muchos resultara grotesco, una perversión innombrable. En ese momento, ese instante donde se detuvo el universo para ambos, ellos decidieron que pese a todo seguirían existiendo.

Dipper jadeaba encima de Mabel, ella miró sus manos y notó que estas estaban manchadas de sangre, de la sangre, reluciente y pura de su hermano, no lo pudo evitar, lamió sus dedos y se estremeció llena de satisfacción, ahora incluso su sangre estaba dentro de ella.

Realmente no cambiaron muchas cosas entre ellos, seguían odiándose un poco, incluso disfrutaban atormentarse mutuamente, pero siempre estarían el uno para el otro. Mabel ahora ya no le temía tanto al monstruo, sabía que por cada nueva herida que este le hiciera Dipper dejaría sobre de esta su marca y ella deseaba que su cuerpo estuviera cubierto por las huellas de su gemelo.

Pero luego aparecieron ellos un par de rubios imbéciles, Mabel sin duda la odiaba profundamente, el pequeño no le desagradaba tanto, el error de ambos fue cruzarse en el camino de los Pines. Tantas cosas comenzaban a moverse, el monstruo parecía enloquecer noche a noche, Dipper incluso había invocado a ese Demonio de mierda, y no paraba de decir que cada vez el momento se encontraba más cerca. Entonces descubrieron que existían otros diarios, y que el rubio tenía uno de ellos, Mabel la dulce y tierna Mabel se encargó de obtenerlo, únicamente basto un pequeño corte de la daga del monstruo sobre el rostro de la rubia y el pequeño había cedido. Ella prometió detenerse si le entregaba el diario pero no pudo hacerlo, no después de que se enterara de que esa insípida perra estaba enamorada de su hermano, le tenía que quedar muy claro que Dipper le pertenecía solamente a ella y la nueva marca de su rostro se lo recordaría para siempre.

Sin previo aviso el monstruo los atacó y pudo hacerse de lo que tanto había anhelado, y ese mecanismo abandonado por tantas décadas funciono otra vez. Hora el caos, la locura, y lo indescriptible reinaba en Gravity Falls.

-¡Mabel no lo hagas! ¡Bill no lo advirtió esa cosa destruirá el universo! –gritó una vez más Dipper.

-¡Cariño solo quiero recuperar nuestra felicidad! ¡Todo lo hago por nuestra familia! –decía desesperado Stan.

Mabel no sabía qué hacer, por qué era ella quién tenía que decidir.

-¡Por fin seremos felices! –gritó una vez su tío.

Feliz, si ella sólo quería ser feliz, soltó sus manos y ocurrió, una luz cegadora inundo todo el lugar, no pudo escuchar el grito sordo de su gemelo.

La mansión estaba casi en ruinas, todo era tan confuso, lentamente el humo se despejo, y la visibilidad de sus ojos se recuperó. La silueta de un hombre se dibujó entre todo los escombros, los gemelos miraron incrédulos.

Stan se levantó, sacudió el polvo de su ropa, camino lentamente hasta aquel sujeto, parecía que se tomaría su tiempo, sin embargo los gemelos se sorprendieron al escuchar sus palabras.

-El autor de los diarios es mi hermano –dijo con una voz siniestra y fría.

Mabel observaba incrédula todo lo que ocurría, él otro sujeto se quitó lo que cubría su rostro, se acercó al que era su hermano, se miraron fijamente, se abrazaron y sonrieron. Un escalofrió desconocido recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña, ahora sabía lo que estaba dentro del portal, esa sonrisa siniestra, carente de toda humanidad, si, esa sonrisa que ocultaba al ser más perverso que ella conocía, Mabel la conocía perfectamente. En el interior de ese umbral a lo desconocido se ocultaba un monstruo.

Volteo a ver a su hermano, este reía de una manera frenética, sujetaba su rostro y lo deformaba hasta ser grotesco y repetía sin cesar.

-Él es el autor de los diarios. Él es el autor de los diarios. Él es el autor de los diarios. Él es el autor de los diarios –decía de con una voz bañada en la locura.

Dipper fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraban sus dos tíos, y también sonrió. Mabel comenzó a llorar porque reconoció en la sonrisa de su hermano la de aquellos dos monstruos y lo supo, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y pudo vislumbrar lo que estaba por ocurrir, ese era el principio del final. Ella estaba rodeada de monstruos, ella era uno…

 **FIN**

 **Notas del autor:**

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, este Fic es para Valee Cipher y Slash Torrance, yo sé que no es un Pinecest "clásico" pero cuando comencé a escribir la historia los Reverse Pines vinieron a mi mente, sobre la trama creo que es una de las más oscuras que he escrito, si fuiste un buen lector sabrás quién era el MONSTRUO.

Bueno eso me lleva s mi obsesión por los Stan's, siempre me ha causado conflicto como describen al REV Stan, ya sabemos que Stanley es un tipo bueno queriendo parecer malo, entonces por lógica el REV Stan sería un tipo malo queriendo parecer bueno, y como nos dimos cuenta Stan puede ser ridículamente bueno, entonces el Stanley de Reverse Falls únicamente puede ser un monstruo.

Les comparto mis lectores, hace una semana le aumente una locura al repertorio, me hice un tatuaje, como se imaginaran quiero hacerme más, y por loco que parezca no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el poner en mi piel al Dorito, es bastante descabellado. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

 **¡ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, Y PETICIONES NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**UN DÍA MÁS**

" _En el vacío entre el ayer y el hoy se da lo irreparable del paso del tiempo"_

María Zambrano.

La luz cálida y templada se colaba por esa triangular ventana que pertenecía al ático de ese excéntrico lugar, una ráfaga que calentaba la piel y recordaba lo hermoso que era el lugar, aún ahora perduraba la frescura de la noche anterior, de la lluvia calma y veraniega que mantenía vivos los bosques de Oregón. Se escuchaba el canto de las aves que comenzaban un día más, ese pequeño pueblo comenzaba a despertar, a seguir sus tranquilas vidas, la historia de siempre volvía a escribirse en Gravity Falls.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, despejando la pereza que le pedía que permaneciera dormido un poco más, y sonrió, sonreía porque era simplemente feliz. Miró ese rostro que era igual al suyo pero al mismo tiempo mil veces diferente y que además tanto le fascinaba, se alegraba porque ella estaba entre sus brazos todavía dormida, sentía su tranquila respiración contra su pecho, podía sentir el suave tacto de su piel desnuda contra la suya, el olor a moras de su cabello, las curvas de su cuerpo disimuladas entre las cobijas. La siguió mirando, se daba cuanta de lo mucho que la quería, al diablo los tabús, las reglas sociales, la moralidad, al carajo todo eso, él realmente la amaba.

Acarició su rostro, dibujó con sus dedos las facciones hermosamente perfectas que ella tenia, la cicatriz de su ceja, los hoyuelos de sus mejillas además de su sonrojo, y rozo suavemente sus labios, esos labios tan suaves, esos labios en los que no le importaba perderse, hundirse hasta lo más profundo, eran esos labios los que le hacían conocer el paraíso. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontró con la intensa mirada de su hermano y su magnifica sonrisa, no pudo evitar ruborizarse, mas no dijo nada, esa luz que entraba por la ventana lo hacia parecer una visión de la misma divinidad, ella también acaricio su cara, despeino si es que era posible otro poco el cabello de su gemelo, siguió los puntos de la tan singular marca de nacimiento, punto por punto estrella por estrella, sabia que ese era el camino que ella debía recorrer, toco con su índice la nariz ligeramente respingada del castaño y rió cuanto este involuntariamente estornudo, jugó con la barba que crecía también desarreglada y luego también llego a los labios de su hermano, los recorrió con sus dedos, dibujándolos, remarcándolos, queriendo nunca olvidar esa forma, esos hermosos labios que no se cansaba de besar.

Se miraron unos minutos más, diciéndose sin palabras lo mucho que se amaban, él no lo resistió, necesitaba esos labios, esa lengua, ese sabor tan indescriptible pero maravilloso, ella no se negó, se dejaba llevar por el momento, no importaba que casi toda la noche anterior se hubieran entregado a su amor hasta desgastar la última de sus fuerzas. La besaba con voracidad, con un poco de furia, con pasión, con alegría pero sobre todo con amor, nunca imagino amar de tal manera a alguien, y mucho menos que ese alguien fuera su hermana gemela. Ella se detuvo por un momento, amaba esos labios hasta la locura pero no era suficiente, no, ella deseaba más, se colocó encima de él, comenzó a besar el cuello del castaño, bajando hasta sus clavículas, deteniéndose para acariciar su dorso, morder ligeramente su pecho, lamer un poco de su piel, estremecerse al sentir ese ligero sabor salado, no era únicamente el sudor acumulado del anterior encuentro, no, era más que eso, era la historia que compartían, las aventuras que vivieron juntos, las cicatrices hechas a lo largo de los años, pero era sobre todo el saber que ese joven, ese castaño misterioso era suyo. Siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de su hermano, llegó a su estomago, sintió cosquillas en la barbilla al sentir el vello, ese era un ligero augurio de lo que encontraría más adelante. Él miraba esa escena, lo hacia con tanto amor, con tal grado de devoción que se negaba a perder un solo instante de todo aquello, su espalda se arqueó al sentir el suave tacto, una mano traviesa comenzaba a jugar con sus partes más intimas, si dejar a un lado su otra tarea.

En un principio lo negaron con todas sus fuerzas, ese amor no podía ser posible, pero él siempre fue inteligente, tan inteligente para darse cuenta que luchar contra eso carecía de sentido, lo supo ese verano cuando cumplían trece años. Pudo rescatarla, pudo derrotar a Bill Cipher, y decidió que sobre el conocimiento, sobre el camino a lo desconocido, sobre el cariño a su tío estaba el amor que sentía por Mabel.

Los gemidos que se le escapan sonaban como una bella balada para los oídos de la castaña, el sabor de su hermano era algo de lo nunca se hartaría, envolvió con su cálida y húmeda lengua toda la creciente excitación del chico Pines, ahora y más bien desde siempre sabia que eran esas cosas que lo hacían enloquecer. Su ritmo tenia una cadencia natural, no era ni lento, ni rápido, era perfecto, ella deseaba recorrer cada centímetro, disfrutar toda la eternidad del cuerpo de su gemelo.

Miró los ojos de su hermano y supo lo que quería, fue un poco más rápido y profundo, siempre habían hecho eso, tenían eso, una simple mirada y entendían lo que querían, una mirada de complicidad y hacían una travesura, otra mirada y guardaban el secreto. Fue una mirada, una expresión sin palabras, un amor sin letras el que les dijo que ese primer beso en el ático de la Cabaña del Misterio después de salvar al universo, al comenzar a reparar los sentimientos y las ruinas de la familia Pines estaba bien, estaba bien besarse tiernamente una vez, después otra y otra más hasta perder la cuenta, en medio de esa oscuridad su anonimato, su silencio, su amor quedaba resguardado.

También sin que lo hablaran supieron que ese amor únicamente podía ser vivido en Gravity Falls, que en ese pueblo donde las criaturas más extrañas y los fenómenos indescifrables se reunían era el lugar que les permitiría vivir sus sentimientos, no dijeron nada al respecto durante el viaje de regresó a California, fue como si eso que ocurrió en el ático jamás hubiera pasado. En esos momentos volvieron a ser solamente hermanos, no hubo preguntas, no existieron las explicaciones, regresaron a sus vidas normales, dejaron atrás a la estrella fugaz y al pino, y continuaron viviendo. Si embargo al siguiente verano, el que los acercaba a los catorce años, en que se sabían del todo adolescentes, desde el primer instante en el que regresaron a lugar donde los esperan su par de tíos excéntricos, donde volvieron a reír con total libertad, dejando que el tiempo tomara su curso, que avanzara lentamente hasta llevarlos al abrigo de la soledad. La tarde le cedía el reinado a la noche, una vez más estaban solos en el ático, se miraron fijamente y sonrieron al unísono, ella corrió a sus brazos, él la abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a besarla, queriendo gastar en una sola noche las ansias, el amor y el infinito deseo por esos labios que fue celosamente guardado por un año. Ella sentía exactamente lo mismo, o tal vez por su propia naturaleza romántica lo anhelaba con más fuerzas, lo besó hasta perder el aliento, hasta que necesitaron decirse las palabras que hasta ese momento no se atrevieron a pronunciar.

-Te amo… -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Comenzaron a reír, siempre le dio risa experimentar cierta sincronía, esa no era la primera vez que compartían la cama pero ahora todo era tan diferente, entre sus torpes caricias que delataban su inexperiencia querían agotar y al mismo tiempo alimentar su amor. Ese fue el primer verano donde Dipper y Mabel decidieron dejar de ser hermanos para poderse amar, sabían que eso no era posible pero siempre pensaron que en Gravity Falls todo puede pasar y eso sin duda incluía a su extraño amor.

El verano se terminó, una vez más su cumpleaños era la fecha señalada que marcaba el final, ambos estaban tristes, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera, debían de ser otra vez hermanos, debían de regresar a la realidad, en otro lugar sabían que no abría cabida para su amor. Pero ahora Dipper conocía a la perfección el sabor de los labios de Mabel, y ella conocía cada centímetro del cuerpo de su hermano, él tendría que conformarse con los recuerdos, con rememorar los pequeños gemidos de su gemela cuando él tocaba en los lugares correctos, ambos tendrían que vivir por todo un año pensando en todos los sitios donde se besaron, donde no se hartaban de decirse hasta el cansancio lo mucho que se amaban.

Dipper tendría que recordar el tacto suave de la piel de Mabel, la textura y forma de sus pechos que recién comenzaban a crecer, recordar incluso sus propias sensaciones, sus manos temblosas al deslizarse por debajo del suéter de su hermana, el sabor de su sangre cuando tuvo que morder su labios para que sus gemidos no delataran lo que pasaba en el cuarto de servicio de la piscina publica, si tendría que conformarse con recordar las manos de la castaña acariciando delicadamente su joven hombría pero sobre todo lidiaría con su frustración, y preguntarse a si mismo durante trecientos sesenta y cinco días por qué si lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no lo llevo hasta el final.

Se despidieron de todos sus amigos, como siempre dolía el tener que dejarlos sobre todo a Ford y a Stan, pero más que nada los hería volver a ser hermanos, en ese trato implícito sabían que no debían de existir las preguntas ni los reproches, ni los celos nada por el estilo pero tampoco podían estar las caricias, los besos ni las palabras de amor. No había cabida para las escapadas furtivas a la habitación de su hermana después de media noche, no podía robarle un beso a su hermano cuando creía que nadie los veía. No, eso no era posible porque a pesar de saberse solos en casa nunca dejarían que la más mínima posibilidad de ser descubiertos los separa para siempre, preferían jugar con la careta de la hermandad, del cariño fraternal, del amor familiar, y volvían a su disfraz de hermanos. Incluso saldrían, tendrían citas e inclusive un noviazgo, besarían otros labios, tocarían otros cuerpos con la firme esperanza de que un año se iría rápido, que una vez más regresarían a Gravity Falls y podrían volver a ser quienes realmente eran, más allá de Dipper y Mabel ellos era Estrella Fugaz y Pino eso siempre les decía que su destino era estar juntos.

Dipper sintió la proximidad del éxtasis, tocó ligeramente le hombro de su hermana para avisarle pero como desde las primeras veces que lo hizo ella dio un ligero gesto de lujuria y no se detuvo, siguió hasta tener toda la esencia de su hermano en la boca, reía internamente ya que siempre se pregunto el porque le agradaba tanto ese sabor. Él se incorporo y le dio una mirada un tanto retadora siempre le molesto de si mismo que en tantas ocasiones careciera del valor para tomar la iniciativa, aunque según él en las ocasiones más importantes lo había hecho sin dudarlo ni por instante. La tomo de las manos y la puso debajo de el, dio vuelta al cuerpo de Mabel y le dio unas cuantas nalgadas, ella no pudo evitar reír le parecía tan divertido que Dipper intentara "castigarla" cuando aquello únicamente la excitaba más. Después del supuesto castigo el castaño volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de su gemela, surcando cada centímetro de esa piel, sintiendo su olor dulce, su tacto delicado, deteniéndose para deleitarse con la forma y sabor de los senos Mabel, relamer la punta de estos e incluso morderlos un poco, al hacer esto sintió como el cuerpo de ella se estremecía, como se erizaba y sobre todo como un ligero gemido se escaba de sus labios.

Esos gemidos tan excitantes, tan incontenibles, tan sublimes, sólo podían provenir de los labios de Mabel, en el verano de sus quince años se hicieron incontenibles, insostenibles, tan ansiados por sus oídos que ese maldito año le pareció un jodido infierno, verla salir con todos esos imbéciles que ahora descubrían el tesoro que era su Estrellas Fugaz, verlos desear el cuerpo de su hermana cada vez más hermoso, cada vez más delicado. Dipper sabia que era su suyo, que cuando la castaña lo veía a punto de perder su voluntad y besarla, lo abrazaba y le decía al oído.

-Espera por favor, solo faltan un par de meses – estas palabras parecían regresarlo a la cordura.

Tuvo que conformarse con unas cuantas chicas, a veces sentía culpa cuando una de ellas preguntaba si la amaba y este respondía que si, después cuando se daba cuenta de que no podía con la situación terminaba con ellas. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de llamarlas Mabel, le dolía su llanto, pero más dolía no poder estar al lado de quien realmente amaba, así que seguiría jugando ese juego sin ganadores hasta poder estar de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Fue en ese verano cuando sus tíos decidieron que ya eran bastante grandes para compartir una habitación, con los años la Cabaña del Misterio había sufrido unos cuantos cambios sobre todo el aumento de un par de habitaciones. Mabel insistió en que el viejo ático seria de ella, simplemente por ahí estaban sus mejores recuerdos y sus manchas de moho favoritas, a Dipper se le asigno la habitación que le era contigua a la de su tío Stanford ya que el trato era que el durante los veranos sería su aprendiz, y Mabel la ayudante de Stan. Ambos fingieron sonreír y decir que eso no les importaba después de todo eso era lo habitual en California, ese noche cada uno paso bastante tiempo con su tío favorito, la castaña nunca se hartaría de las locuras de su tío, él era después de Dipper su segunda persona favorita en el mundo, sabia que con los años se había vuelto más cariñoso sobre todo con ella. Dipper por su parte estaba fascinado al poner su intelecto al cien porciento al lado de Stanford, si bien había decidido vivir la vida de un adolescente "normal" a veces se hartaba de tener que soportar esas mediocres clases, él en un solo verano aprendía lo que sus idiotas compañeros no serian capaces en toda su vida, así que el tiempo para ambos se fue volando. Mabel salió lentamente de la habitación de Stan dejándolo profundamente dormido, el coñac se le paso un poco de la cuenta, Dipper dejo a su tío en el sótano cosa que era bastante común, se había quedado dormido después de mostrarle su más nuevo experimento, en una coincidencia a Ford también se le había pasado un poco el coñac. La castaña bebía un vaso de leche en el sofá y veía un poco de televisión, cuando su hermano entro a la vieja sala de estar, la miró más no dijo nada, esa no había resultado ser la noche que ambos esperaron, ambos suspiraron y rieron al ver que Toby Decidido conducía un noticiero de poco rating en un canal local. El chico Pines se dejo caer al lado de su hermana, le dio un sorbo a su leche, dejo que sus respiraciones profundas llenaran el lugar, ese sitio parecía ser el más perfecto del universo porque le permitía estar a su lado, sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho, sabia que ese sentimiento lo producía su amor por ella, mientras crecía se daba cuenta de que ellos no podrían estar juntos por mucho más tiempo, que al terminar la preparatoria se separarían, él se volvería el aprendiz de Stanford de manera permanente, y ella muy probablemente volaría lejos a dónde la llevara su talento artístico además del dinero para la universidad que le daría Stanley. Sabía que nunca podrían pasear de la mano sin el temor de que alguien conocido los viera, jamás la podría besar en público, nunca le podría gritar al mundo lo mucho que la amaba, no podrían casarse, mucho menos tener hijos, pese a todo eso Dipper miraba su bello perfil y se daba cuenta que así fuera un segundo o una eternidad el tiempo a su lado seria el mejor de su vida.

En esas extrañas situaciones donde se atrevía a tomar la iniciativa, deslizo su mano por la pierna de su hermana la cual únicamente vestía un camisón morado con uno estampado de gatos multicolores, ella volteo y lo miro sonrojada, le sorprendía la astucia de Dipper sobre todo estando tan cerca sus tíos. Su mano siguió su camino y subió un poco más, acariciaba de una marera bastante inquieta y ansiosa la extremidad de Mabel, finalmente llego a su destino, se encontró "investigando" esa zona que si bien no le era del todo un misterio si deseaba descubrir todo lo que en ella se ocultaba. La castaña se sonrojo y mordió sus labios al sentir los osados dedos de Dipper jugar con su intimidad, comenzaba a sentir como su respiración se agitaba, como las palabras se entrecortaban y sobre todo el deseo de que su hermano no se detuviera.

-Dipper, por favor vayamos al ático -dijo Mabel suplicante.

Sin embargo el castaño silencio su boca con sus labios, ahora él saboreaba la boca de su hermana, encontró un ligero toque a chocolate de las galletas que había comido en la cocina sin que nadie la viera. Ella encontró en su hermano un ligero gusto a alcohol, de ese trago a escondidas que el dio al coñac de Ford antes de salir del laboratorio, sus besos eran cada vez más intensos, igual que sus caricias, ahora las manos de Dipper recorrían todo el cuerpo de Mabel, él se encontraba sobre ella, dominándola un poco, sabia que si le daba la oportunidad escaparía y se refugiaría en la oscuridad, pero él deseaba que ese momento en el que se volvieran uno no quedara del todo oculto, esa vieja sala era el lugar más público en el que podrían estar alguna vez. Le levantó el camisón hasta que sus senos quedaron descubiertos, Dipper sabia que Mabel jamás dormía con bra y eso era una ventaja para él, comenzó a besar los hermosos pechos de su hermana, a lamerlos, incluso a morderlos un poco, la castaña usaba ambas manos para acallar sus gemidos que cada vez se le escapaban con más fuerza y frecuencia de su garganta. Mabel se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba Dipper y decidió que tampoco se detendría, levantó la playera del castaño para acariciar su dorso, se alegro de sentir como existía en el cierta cantidad de pelo en pecho, después deslizó sus manos hasta la espalda, estaba húmeda, cálida, mucho más ancha, no pudo dejar de pensar que su hermano pronto seria un hombre. Él se sentía algo torpe pese a haber iniciado el encuentro, pero más que torpe se sentía desesperado, había ansiado esa experiencia por tanto tiempo, había añorado con todas sus ansias ese cuerpo, que no sabia como continuar, deseaba esos labios, quería seguir deleitándose con su tierno sabor, pero al mismo tiempo quería seguir probando esas zonas prohibidas a la cual dicta la sociedad jamás debió tener acceso. Dipper seguía jugando con los senos de Mabel mientras que continuaba estimulando con sus dedos las zonas más sensibles, sentía una enorme satisfacción al darse cuenta del aumento de excitación en dicha parte, la castaña también podía sentir la evidente excitación de su gemelo rozando contra su pierna. Ella apartó lo aparto un poco, él por un instante temió que aquello fuera interrumpido pero lo que Mabel hizo fue desabrocharle los pantalones y con un risa coqueta le dijo.

-Yo también quiero tocar –ahora era ella quién llevaba la batuta, su mano se encontraba acariciando a Dipper, sintiendo su crecientes palpitaciones, la humedad y calidez que se desprendía y crecía en esa zona. Él era quien en ese momento bebía de contener sus gemidos, las hábiles manos de Mabel lo conducían por un camino lleno de desbordantes sensaciones, no es que no conociera esa sensación, de hecho cada vez que lo hizo en ese año fue pensando en ella pero ahora el saber que era su gemela, su hermana, su Mabel simplemente lo convertía en algo indescriptible. La besó con fuerza para ahogar el gemido que delataba el haber llagado a la cumbre de sus excitación, Mabel saco su mano y observo por un momento de lo que hallaba cubierta, vio a Dipper quien estaba sonrojado tal vez por haber terminado antes que ella, pudo escuchar algunas palabras de su hermano.

-Lo sien… -no pudo terminar su frase, al ver lo hacia Mabel simplemente las palabras desaparecieron de su boca. La castaña relamía la palma de su mano, paso su lengua por cada uno de sus dedos, saboreando la más primigenia esencia de su hermano para al final simplemente decir –Delicioso.

Dipper sonrió con cierta malicia, su hermana era mucho más atrevida que él en ese aspecto, le gustaba dejar escapar un suspiro cerca de la oreja del castaño porque sabia que eso lo encendía, cuando él pasaba mucho tiempo leyendo y comenzaba a sentirse ignorada tomaba sus materiales de pintura y con su usual vestimenta de un extravagante suéter además una falda, se dejaba caer en el suelo para comenzar a dibujar, sabia que haciendo eso sus bellas piernas quedaban expuestas o que incluso cuando fingía recoger un color dejaba que su hermano mirara un poco de su ropa interior. Pino se levanto del sillón y la dejo ahí sentada, Mabel se sintió desconcertada al verlo, después de todo él fue quien inicio todo eso, quedo frente a ella, la miro, recorrió todo su cuerpo con la mirada, después se arrodillo frente a ella, puso sus manos en la cadera de la castaña y deslizó lentamente su ropa interior, su gemela se sintió avergonzada al recordar que era rosa y llenas de corazones pero al chico Pines eso era lo último que le importaba. El rostro de Mabel enrojeció en su totalidad, aquella prenda era un simbolismo de la barrera final que ambos estaban por cruzar, Dipper separo lentamente la piernas de la castaña, ella ahora también tenia vello creciendo el lugares nuevos, su excitación creció aun más cuando pudo darse cuenta de la lubrica y evidente situación de la maravillosa intimidad de Mabel, deslizo sus dedos sobre la rosada entrada para recoger un poco de lo que de ella provenía, lamio sus dedos e hizo un registro mental de ello, no quería por ninguna cosa en el universo olvidar ese sabor. Al ver esto Estrella Fugaz intento cerrar las piernas, se sintió expuesta y por alguna razón indefensa, pero su gemelo no se lo permitió por el contrario incluso las separo otro poco.

-Dipper… vayamos… al… -intento decir una vez más pero tuvo que morder fuertemente sus dedos o sino delataría lo que pasaba en ese lugar, sintió como la lengua de Dipper entraba y salía de ella, como saboreaba y hurgaba en el lugar más sensible de su anatomía. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía, sus piernas temblaban, su respiración era tan irregular que creyó perder el conocimiento por una fracción de segundo, al mismo tiempo sus uñas se clavaban en los descansabrazos del sofá, no creía que esa sensación tan desbordante pudiera aumentar pero su gemelo le demostró que si era posible. Uso primero su dedo índice, entrando y saliendo lentamente de ella, alternando el uso de su lengua, después añadió al amigo de en medio al mismo tiempo que aumentó su velocidad y fuerza, después con un poco de ayuda de Mabel quien entre gemidos le indicaba hacia donde fuera encontró el lugar preciso y que estaba buscando, al estimularlo con sus dedos se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de la castaña se arqueaba, sus piernas se tensaban y sobre todo los gemidos aumentaba, esos gloriosos gemidos que había anhelado escuchar por tanto tiempo. La castaña sintió que algo surgió desde lo más profundo de su ser, de su corazón, de su alma y recorrió todo su cuerpo, fue una descarga de emoción, de sensaciones tan fuertes, tan apasionadas, que la llegar a la cumbre sólo pudo pronunciar el nombre de Dipper.

El gemelo disfruto de ese espectáculo, no supo si era porque la amaba más que así mismo, pero el verla de esa forma le bastaba, en ese momento hubiera podido detenerse y tal vez nunca volver a hacerlo porque él abría sido el primero en llevarla hasta ese lugar desconocido. Pero tal vez ella siempre fue un poco más egoísta, no, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso terminara ahí, Mabel deseaba más, quería el cuerpo de Dipper, quería sentirlo en su interior, pero sobre todo quería amarlo, si, amarlo hasta los limites de la cordura, quería que estar a su lado para siempre.

-Dippy… hazlo por favor… -dijo mientras se quitaba el camisón. Quedo totalmente desnuda, quería que el primer y único hombre que la viera de esa manera fuera Dipper, quería estar unida a la persona que más amaba. Pino la observo, escucho su petición, él no podía negar que también lo deseaba, sin embargo el castaño pensaba todo, tal ese era su mayor defecto, sabia a la perfección que si eso pasaba jamás existiría el retorno, y más que pensar en él mismo no deseaba ver sufrir a Mabel. La castaña pudo ver la duda en los ojos de su gemelo, lo jaló hacia ella, enrollo su cuerpo sobre el de Dipper para que pudiera sentir su total desnudez, una vez más besó sus labios con pasión renovada, separándose únicamente para decir con una voz llena de determinación y deseo.

-Hazlo Dipper, no importa si el universo se destruye, sólo hazlo –dijo en el oído de su gemelo.

Él entendió a la perfección esas palabras, no importaba que todo estuviera en su contra, ellos se tenían el uno al otro y eso era más que suficiente, se amaban como pocos habían tenido el valor de hacerlo, amarse sobre todas las cosas, sobre lo establecido, sobre lo que se considera correcto, era el mirarse a los ojos y saber que ese era el camino indicado. Lo hizo lentamente, disfrutando cada milímetro, perdiéndose en esa sensación, en el calor que lentamente lo envolvía, y al fin fueron uno, vio como unas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Mabel, al ver esto quiso detenerse pero ella sujeto y apretó aun más sus piernas, susurrándole al oído que no se detuviera. Al comenzar el vaivén y avanzar los segundos los gemidos volvieron, esa melodía de gloriosa que lo animaba a hacer un poco más. Ella con cada embestida dejada lo que quedaba de inhibición desapareciera y se entrego al placer absoluto, incluso olvidaron donde se encontraban, eso ya no importaba únicamente existían ellos dos, Mabel sentía como Dipper llenaba su interior, lo envolvió con sus piernas y le pidió más, lo cual Pino complació encantado. Ambos acariciaban sus cuerpos, besaban sus labios y continuaban entregándose, diciéndose una y otra vez entre gemidos que se amaban. Dipper aumentó el ritmo, eso hizo estremecer a Mabel, también seguía devorando su pecho, ambos estaban tan cerca del éxtasis, el castaño la tomó fuertemente de la cadera y entro incluso con algo de brusquedad, ella atrapó su labios para sofocar el largo gemido que los llevo al orgasmo, esa sensación cálida y húmeda que llenaba todo su interior fue la señal de lo irremediable.

Continuaron juntos por varios minutos, no querían romper ese acto que incluso los unió más, intentaban controlar sus respiraciones agitadas, volver a tener un poco del control perdido sobre sus cuerpos. En ese momento incluso un te amo parecía pequeño con lo que ambos sentían, no existían las palabras suficientes para describir todo lo que en sus corazones surgía, dejaron que los actos sin lenguaje hablaran por ellos, simplemente se miraron, sonrieron y continuaron besándose. Recogieron sus cosas y por fin fueron al ático después de todo aun tenían una cuantas horas a su favor.

Ese verano fue incomparable, con cada uno de sus encuentros amorosos descubrían algo nuevo, una nueva sensación, un punto sensible de su cuerpo, encontraban las maneras más furtivas para amarse por horas sin temor de ser descubiertos. En eso meses se dedicaron a ser uno, pero al mismo tiempo fueron los días que les indicaban que cada vez sería más difícil volver a la realidad, si a esa asquerosa realidad donde no les estaba permitido amarse. Cada uno se preguntaba como podría vivir sin el calor del cuerpo de la persona que tanto amaba, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias, sin su amor, cómo hacerlo, para eso ninguno de los tuvo la respuesta.

Como el tiempo no puede detenerse su estancia en Gravity Falls terminó una vez más, si esos meses habían sido felices, tan felices, con sus amigos, con sus tíos pero sobre todo por el hecho de estar juntos. Antes de abordar el autobús Mabel lloró por horas sobre el pecho de Stan, este no alcanzaba a comprender el porque de eso pero no dijo nada sólo la abrazó ya que también a él se le hacia más difícil con los años decir adiós, Dipper que no era tan expresivo como su gemela permaneció en silencio al lado de Ford repasando las ultimas investigaciones de este, su tío puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico y le sonrío, él sabía que ninguno era de muchas palabras en esas situaciones pero había llegado a querer pero sobre todo conocer a su sobrino que entendía que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo que Mabel.

Pero después de conocer el amor y el paraíso es difícil renunciar a este, como caminar por los campos elíseos para al final simplemente marcharse, esa fue la primera vez en la que rompieron sus propias reglas, esos tratos sin palabras que les obligaban a volver a ser hermanos, eso que en el fondo tanto detestaban.

-¿Dipper qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó Mabel cuando el autobús llevaba unos quince minutos de haber iniciado su recorrido.

-No lo sé Mabs –dijo mirándola. –No lo sé, pero si estamos juntos podremos superar cualquier cosa.

Mabel sabia que eso no era del todo verdad, sin embargo decidió creer en las palabras de su hermano, miro a su alrededor y notó que eran pocos los pasajeros y ellos se encontraban en el último asiento. Recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Dipper este volteo para verla, y en rápido movimiento ella besó sus labios, por un instante quiso detenerla pero él también se negaba a volver a ser únicamente el hermano de Mabel y continuo besándola, lo hicieron hasta llegar a Piedmont, a ninguno de los pasajeros le sorprendió ver una pareja de jóvenes besándose.

Cada día era más difícil volver a ser hermanos, volver a este enfermizo juego donde debían fingir que no se amaban. Dipper tenía que soportar a todos esos bastardos que coqueteaban descaradamente con Mabel, no podía enojarse con ella ya que esta simplemente hacia lo que en su trato estaba permitido y salía con alguno de ellos de vez en cuando. Ese año escolar olvido todas la veces que se peleo, sonreía porque las clases de box que le daba Stan todos lo veranos si que daban resultados, incluso lo habían suspendido un par de veces. Sabia que el no ir a clases no repercutía en sus calificaciones cuando volviera a ir o con los apuntes de Mabel le era fácil incluso superar lo que sus compañeros supuestamente había "aprendido". Para ella tampoco resultaba sencillo, no soportaba fingir que alguien le interesaba, salir con esos chicos le lastimaba, el ver a su hermano de esa manera, por las noches lloraba sintiéndose el peor ser existente porque hería a esos chicos únicamente con la intención de ocultar el amor por su hermano. También odiaba que algunas chicas comenzaron a notar a su gemelo, ese extraño carisma que poseía, se avergonzaba de las veces que les dio un número falso cuando le pidieron el de Dipper.

Sin embargo lo más difícil era poder contenerse, detenerse detrás de la puerta de su habitación y ahogar sus ansias en llanto, en rabia, en frustración, todo para no correr a los brazos de quien amaban. Lo soportaron de la mejor manera aunque día a día sentían que un poco de ellos moría en su interior, entonces sus padres les dieron un golpe de realidad, le dijeron a Mabel que ese verano ira a un campamento de arte. Mabel no supo jamás como pudo fingir de una maneara tan descara, como su voz no se quebró inmediatamente, como no les grito en ese instante que amaba a su gemelo y no quería es más no podía separarse de él, sólo comenzó a reír, abrazó a sus padres y agradeció la oportunidad. Dipper no lo resistió, les estaban quitando su verano, el único tiempo donde se podían amar, se la arrebataban y no podía hacer nada al respecto, esa fue una de las ocasiones donde dejaba de un lado la lógica para permitirse actuar, esa misma noche tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, tal vez con la esperanza de que Mabel no abriera, que fuera ella quien tuviera la cordura, quien no les permitiera caer al abismo pero al mismo tiempo se alegró cuando la perilla dio vuelta.

Existen cosas donde el sentido común y la lógica se desvanece, los seres quedan obturados en su fantasía pudiendo ver sólo aquello que sus ojos les permiten pero al mismo tiempo se vuelven descuidados, simplemente viven para aquello que se denomina "amor". Eso fue lo que paso, el verano de sus dieciséis pronto se acercaba, sabían que en esa ocasión no irían juntos a Gravity Falls por lo que sus encuentros eran más frecuentes, más improvisados, más deseados, pero en esos besos, en esas caricias, entre hacer el amor fueron alejándose de la realidad. Sin embargo un grito mezclado entre lágrimas, furia, miedo y tristeza los hizo despertar.

-¡¿Qué carajos sucede aquí?! –gritaba su madre.

Olvidaron que sus padres regresarían temprano por la mañana, ahora no existían la excusas, ni explicaciones para justificar el encontrarlos desnudos y abrazados en la cama, fueron tantas las cosas que sus padres le dijeron. Jamás se imaginaron que pudieran decir palabras llenas de furia e incluso de odio, pero era lógico que todo aquello pasara. Mabel no soporto que su madre dijera que aquello que habían hecho era monstruoso, que sentía asco, que ellos estaban enfermos. Dipper vio como las lagrimas llenaban los ojos de la castaña, ella tomó aire y lo dijo.

-Nosotros nos amamos –el sonido del golpe fue seco, Pino vio como se sacudió el pelo de Estrella Fugaz después de que la mano de su madre se impactara en su cara.

-No digas estupideces –dijo su padre para completar ese acto de violencia.

La señora Pines sacó arrastrando a Mabel de la habitación de Dipper, su padre detuvo al gemelo que intentaba bajo cualquier costo alcanzar a su hermana. No hubo dialogo, sus padres no hablaron nada más con ellos, simplemente tomaron la decisión, Dipper se iría a vivir inmediatamente a Gravity Falls mientras que Mabel seria inscrita en una escuela internado en Nueva Jersey, todo estaba dicho no existía la redención. Pero eso no significaba que los gemelos aceptaran la decisión, no fue necesario que dijeran algo entre ellos, tampoco importo que a ambos les hubieran quitado los celulares, incluso que Dipper fue llevado a un hotel junto con su padre que no le dijo una sola palabra únicamente lo envolvió con su frío silencio. Mabel había dejado de escuchar hace un buen rato a su madre que biblia en mano le daba un discurso del porque se iría al infierno, ella la ignoraba y pensaba en como se reuniría con su gemelo. Su madre después de darse cuenta de que la castaña la ignoraba, dándole otras bofetadas después de una mirada retadora por parte de Mabel por fin se marcho a su habitación. Estrella Fugaz no agarró su mochila hecho unas cuantas golosinas, un suéter, el dinero que tenían ahorrado entre los dos que afortunadamente guardaba ella, y salió por la ventana. No tardó ni tres minutos sabia que su madre saldría a buscarla, corrió lo más fuerte que pudo hasta perder el aliento, subió en un autobús sin meditar el destino pero cuando bajo se sorprendió al hallarse a si misma en la terminal desde donde siempre partían a Gravity Falls. Camino sin rumbo unos cuantos minutos, se culpada de no haber meditado bien la situación después de todo no tenía como comunicarse con Dipper, miraba una vitrina donde se exhibían varias figurillas de colección de "Patotecvive" y sonrió tristemente que no daría por volver a tener un día más de aquel hermoso verano. Una silueta familiar se dibujo detrás de ella, por un momento creyó que su cerebro la engañaba, que eran las ansias infinitas de estar a su lado la que le hacían ver cosas. Volteo, y ahí estaba él, tratando de recuperar la respiración, únicamente los separaban unos metros, Mabel corrió y se hundió en sus brazos, una vez más no dijeron nada únicamente se perdieron entre sus besos. No tenían mucho dinero para moverse, si bien sabían que ese era un lugar obvio donde los buscarían sus padres decidieron ir a Gravity Falls.

Durante el recorrido la castaña permaneció callada, no es que no tuviera preguntas sino por el contrario eran demasiadas que se atascaban en su boca, al final dijo la más obvia de todas.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora Dip? –preguntó mirando a su gemelo, al final él siempre tenia las repuestas.

-No lo sé Mabs, ojalá pudiera decirte que vamos a hacer, que existe una solución a todo esto, pero en efecto no sé que vamos ha hacer. Estoy seguro que en estos momentos nuestros padres ya hablaron con el tío Ford y el tío Stan, así que tal vez tampoco podamos contar con ellos –dijo Pino mientras se le hacia un nudo en la garganta.

-Pero no te preocupes mientras estemos los dos juntos saldremos adelante, mientras duerme un rato, te aviso cuando lleguemos –Dipper se sintió como un miserable ya que eso era un mentira descarada, porque de todo estaba seguro menos de que podrían estar juntos.

-Te amo Dip –dijo Mabel mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Dipper, y se entrego a Morfeo.

-Yo también – decía el castaño que no dejaba de pensar, buscaba una respuesta a su dilema, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía encontrar una, tal vez mejoraría el prototipo de McGucket y les borraría la memoria a sus padres, quizá se podría contactar con Blendin y jugaría otra vez en el Globnar para ganar un deseo libre de paradojas. Pero siempre había un inconveniente la memoria no era borrada sólo se ocultaba en el cerebro así que algo podría volverla a sacar al consciente, únicamente podías jugar el Globnar si alguien te retaba. Además para muchas de esas cosas necesitaba de sus tíos y estaba seguro de que no se lo permitirían, sobre todo al saber que era con la finalidad de que pudiera estar al lado de su hermana. Él también se fue quedando dormido, en su cabeza, dentro de sus sueños, la misma idea no dejaba de girar.

-Necesito una respuesta – dijo entre sueños.

-Yo tengo todas las repuestas –decía una voz que conocía a la perfección, una voz a la que odiaba pero ahí estaba ofreciéndole lo que más deseaba.

-¡No quiero nada de ti Cipher! –gritó Dipper.

-¿Estas seguro Pino? En tu universo jamás podrás quedarte con Estrella Fugaz. ¿Acaso ya no la amas? –decía Bill mientras permanecía simplemente como una voz en la cabeza de Dipper.

Dipper no contesto, no era necesario que se lo dijera Cipher él sabía a la perfección que no los dejarían estar juntos.

-Responde Pino, ¿es qué acaso te has quedado sin palabras? ¿Qué harás? ¿Acaso no es Estrella Fugaz lo más valioso de tu universo? ¿Esta dispuesto a dejarla ir? ¿Tal vez ahora pueda pertenecerle a Pentagrama?

Al escuchar esto Dipper por fin respondió -¡Jamás nosotros estaremos juntos por siempre!

-Pero, ¿cómo lo conseguirás? Están solos, nadie en este mundo los entenderá, tú necesitas una respuesta y yo únicamente deseo algo que comparado con Estrella Fugaz es insignificante –decía el demonio tratando de parecer comprensivo.

-¿Qué deseas Bill? –pregunto el castaño.

-Algo insignificante, por ahora únicamente te pregunto Pino ¿tenemos un trato? –por fin aparecía Cipher frente a Dipper.

-Tenemos un trato –respondió Pino mientras apretaba la mano del demonio Triangular.

La sujetaba debajo de él saboreando una vez más su cuerpo, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que hasta ahora lo habían hecho, no es que eso importara pero cada vez que le hacia el amor a Mabel parecía ser única, algo que jamás podría ser comparado. Separo lentamente las piernas de la castaña, acaricio su entrada, le gustaba ver la brillante lubricación escurrirse entre sus dedos, por fin entro, lo hizo de un solo golpe, comenzó a atacar, a llegar a los rincones más profundos de Estrella fugaz. Ella buscaba con desesperación los labios de Dipper, no para acallar sus gemidos sino para disfrutar de ellos, del sabor de su gemelo, de eso tan prohibido y a lo cual nunca podría renunciar. El castaño sujetaba su cintura, ahora lo hacia más rápido, estaba ansioso por esos bellísimos gemidos que se creaban en la boca de su hermana, deshizo su unión por un instante con la intención de tomarla ahora desde atrás, ella se colocó en cuatro puntos ansiosa de que Dipper continuara, aquello era tan excitante, tan maravilloso, desde esa posición veía la hermosa espalda de su hermana, el sudor que rodaba por su piel, su cabello meciéndose al ritmo que el dictaba, además de que la podía sujetar de sus firmes nalgas. Mabel decía su nombre en medio de palabras entrecortadas, Dipper dejo escapar unos cuantos gruñidos sexuales, sus cuerpos se estremecieron, una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus espinas, sus respiraciones se detuvieron por un minuto para que ambos pudieran alcanzar la cumbre de su amor. Pino abrazaba a Estrella Fugaz, esta le daba uno delicados besos, mientras él la cubría con sus brazos y el cobertor, los dos se miraron, sonrieron, nada podía compararse a esa felicidad.

-¿Mabs hace cuanto que hacemos esto? -pregunto su gemelo mientras miraba el techo del ático.

-Mmmm no lo sé, después de los mil años deje de llevar la cuenta. ¿Acaso eso importa? –respondió Mabel mientras se acurrucaba en le pecho de Dipper.

-No, por su puesto que eso no importa –decía acariciando el largo cabello de su hermana.

Habían pasado tres meses des que se habían escapado de sus casa, estaban felices dándole los detalles finales a su proyecto cuando un explosión derribo una de las paredes que los resguardaban, escucharon entre el humo unas voces bastante familiares que se acercaban rápidamente.

-¡La anomalía se encuentra por aquí Stanley! –gritó Ford que corría hacía el origen de la ruptura.

Los dos viejos Pines pararon en seco cuando vieron que los responsables de las anomalías, las rupturas en la continuidad del tiempo espacio eran sus sobrinos.

-¡Dipper, Mabel! ¿Qué carajos pasa aquí? –dijo Stan, que no alcanzaba a comprender lo que hacían sus sobrinos.

-Dipper ¿qué han hecho? –gritó Ford.

-Tardaron más tiempo del que me imagine en descubrirnos –dijo Dipper poniéndose de pie –no es necesario que te lo diga a este punto ya debes de haberte dado cuenta.

-¿Por qué volviste a crear el portal? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que le puede pasar a nuestro universo? –decía Ford desesperado.

-Mira bien tío Ford, no he creado un sólo portal, aquí en esta nave espacial que me mostraste hace años he hecho la mayor red de portales interdimencionales que este o cualquier otro universo ha visto –dijo Pino señalando las distintas paredes del lugar.

-¡Dipper detén esta locura antes de que…! –decía Stan mientras intentaba recobrarse de la situación.

-¿De qué? Acaso nos mataran, eso es imposible este es un plan a prueba de fallas –Dipper chaqueo los dedos y detrás de el aparecieron dos droides de seguridad. –He reconfigurado a estos chicos –decía Pino mientras tocaba uno de los costados de los robots –en realidad ellos han hecho todo el trabajo, ahora únicamente es cuestión de activar los portales.

-No te lo permitiré –grito Ford y apunto con su arma a Dipper.

-¡Ford detente! –gritó Stanley. –Dipper por favor para, ¿sobrino porqué haces esto? –preguntó Stan.

-¡Porque no nos dejaran estar juntos! –dijo Mabel que había permanecido callada detrás de su hermano.

Sus tíos sabían a lo que se referían ya que en efecto los padres de los gemelos se pusieron en contacto con ellos, estaban seguros que irían a Gravity Falls pero jamás imaginaron que estuvieran haciendo eso.

-Lo sabemos, están confundidos, esto no es amor, es más bien una locura –dijo Stanley.

-¡Tú qué sabes del amor! –gritó Mabel. -¡Por tú egoísmo! ¡Por tú estúpido orgullo perdiste a tu hermano por más de treinta años! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es amar a alguien hasta el límite de tus fuerzas!

-¡Dejemos esto a un lado! ¡Por ahora lo único que importa es detener la red de portales! –decía Ford sin dejarle de apuntar a Dipper.

-¡Cállate tío Ford! ¡Tú tampoco lo comprendes! ¡No te importo que el tío Stan sacrificara su vida por ti! ¡No te basto con dejarlo solo! ¡Lo hiciste sufrir con tu desprecio! ¡Ninguno nos podrá entender jamás! –Gritó furica Mabel.

La nave espacial se estremeció, y lentamente cada uno de los portales se iba iniciando, aquello incluso rebasaría al Raromagedon.

-¡Sobrino para o no me contendré! –gritó una vez más Ford.

-Modo de defensa –dijo Dipper, al hacer esto las maquinas se prepararon para atacar.

-Sabes que es inútil, no le temo a esas cosas –decía Ford listo no detenerse.

-Recuerda tío Ford ya no son esos droides, ahora son míos así que atacaran si se los ordeno. Márchense y ambos conservaran su vida, intenten detenernos y no dudare en matarlos.

El primer portal se había terminado de cargar, era justamente el que se encontraba detrás de los jóvenes gemelos Pines. Un ser carente de forma compresible fue saliendo de él, poco a poco tomo la singular corporeidad que Stanford reconocería en cualquier universo.

-¡Sabia que tú eras el culpable de todo esto Cipher! –gritó Ford. -¡¿Qué le has hecho a mis sobrinos?!

-Me sobrevaloras Fordsie, yo no le he hecho nada a Pino o a Estrella Fugaz, simplemente les ofrecí un trato –respondió Bill, que flotaba disfrutando del espectáculo que estaba por comenzar.

-Todo está listo Bill –en cinco minutos todos los portales estarán activados –le dijo Dipper al demonio amarillo.

De nuevo la nave se cimbró, era una situación desesperada los dos viejos Pines sabían que eso no sólo era el fin de su universo sino de todas las realidades, de todas la dimensiones y era por causa de sus sobrinos.

-Perfecto Pino –dijo recostándose en uno de los droides.

-¡Dipper por última vez detente! ¡No me obligues a matarte! –dijo Ford mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer –fue la respuesta del castaño.

Ford en contra de toda su lógica, de todo el amor que sentía por ese par jaló el gatillo. Escuchó el grito de Stan que le pedía que se detuviera, pero lo último que escucho fue a su sobrino decir "Ataquen". El cuerpo sin vida de Ford cayó pesadamente al piso, ahí estaba muerto por su causa el hombre que Pino más admiraba en este mundo.

-¡Wooaww Pino! ¿Así que modificaste el arma de pulso electromagnético de seis dedos? Lástima que ahora que llevara una placa en el cráneo no resulto ser tan buena idea ¿Verdad Nerd? –dijo Bill que flotaba alrededor del cuerpo de Stanford. –Te lo dije Fordsie alguna vez simplemente tu cabeza explotaría –decía riendo.

Stan no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, su hermano estaba muerto, sus sobrinos habían enloquecido completamente, ese par de niños a los cuales amaba como si fueran sus hijos eran los responsables de todo esto.

-Mabel, cariño por favor paren esto –dijo mientras se tragaba su llanto.

-Lo siento -dijo la castaña mientras camina hasta donde estaba su tío favorito. Pasó al lado de Ford, se agacho un poco y recogió algo del piso.

Estrella Fugaz quedo frente a Media Luna, lo miró y comenzó a llorar. Lo abrazó, sin duda extrañaría esos enormes brazos que tantas veces la consolaron, Stan hizo lo mismo, esa niña era una de las razones por la valía la pena estar vivo.

-Perdóname –dijo Mabel. –Pero yo no podría existir sin Dipper, nunca podría perder a mi hermano, ahora entiendo por todo lo que pasaste.

-Te perdono –respondió y beso por última vez las mejillas rosadas de su sobrina cubiertas de lágrimas. El rayo azul del arma de Ford atravesó el cuerpo de Stan, era una mejora portátil del desestabilizador cuántico por lo que sus órganos internos desaparecieron en un santiamén. Mabel sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas en cuerpo de su tío y lo arrastro al lado del otro gemelo mayor.

-Ahora podrán estar juntos toda la eternidad –decía la castaña mientras se arrodillaba a llorar frente a ellos.

-¡Los Pines nunca dejan de sorprenderme! ¿Quién imaginaria de Estrella Fugaz mataría a Media Luna? – decía Bill sin poder contener su risa. -¿Les importa su tomo a estos dos pedazos de carne? –dijo Bill mientras elevaba los cuerpos de los Stan's del piso.

\- Haz lo que quieras, ya nada detendrá, ¡ahora cumple con tú parte del trató! –gritó Dipper.

-En un minuto todo estará hecho –Bill encerró en una burbuja los cuerpos de Ford y Stan, en un segundo eran una masa sanguinolenta, el triángulo entró en ella, explotó cubriendo las paredes y a los ahora únicos gemelos Pines. Ahora Cipher tenía una forma física, era un joven rubio, que aparentaba ser únicamente unos años mayor que Pino y Estrella Fugaz, al cual no le molestaba su evidente desnudez.

-Era un desperdicio no aprovechar a Seis Dedos y Media Luna, sus elementos me vuelven incluso más poderoso, además tener una forma humana es bastante divertido –decía Bill mientras recorría con sus manos su nueva forma física cubierta de la sangre de los viejos Pines.

-Eso no nos importa Bill, ¡ahora cumple con tu parte del trato! –gritó Dipper abrazando a Mabel.

-¡Aghh! No desesperes Pino, pero un trato es un trato. –decía Bill que seguía admirando su nuevo cuerpo. –Pero está bien, ahora este inútil pueblo quedara a salvo de la devastación, quedaran atrapados viviendo eternamente ese último día de verano.

El demonio chasqueo los dedos y una barrera cubrió el pueblo, el tiempo no los alcanzaría, podrían vivir toda una eternidad ese último día, se amarían sin miedo para siempre e incluso salvarían a la gente se ese loco pueblo.

-Sólo quiero que sepan Pino y Estrella Fugaz, nada en todos los universos o en los millones de dimensiones es imperecedero, incluso yo estoy sujeto a esa leyes, tal vez mi existencia parezca una eternidad pero al final también me extinguiré y otro nuevo Dios se erguirá en mi lugar. Cuando eso pase esta burbuja acabara y podrán ver lo que han hecho –decía Bill mientras aparecía su nueva ropa en su ahora limpio cuerpo.

-Lo sabemos –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces no hay más que decir, hasta siempre Pines. –Todos portales están funcionando, miles de criaturas de las infinitas de dimensiones comenzaron a cruzar y a escapar de la vieja nave, otras únicamente salían para entrar a otros portales y destruir las distintas dimensiones. Bill volvió a chasquear los dedos y los gemelos aparecieron en medio del viejo ático, ambos se miraron y rieron, preguntándose cómo habían sido capaces de destruir todo, absolutamente todo, no volvieron a pensar en sus padres, o en sus amigos de California, o es sus amados tíos a los cuales habían asesinado, no ya nada importaba. Sus ojos se encontraron y hallaron la respuesta que buscaban, era simplemente porque se amaban.

Continuaban abrazados, viviendo una y otra vez es día por el cual habían dejado que su universo y el de muchos otros desaparecieran. No importaba que en algún momento eso terminara, ellos lo vivirían hasta que el final llegara, observaban como los habitantes de Gravity Falls repetían una y otra vez ese día sin saberlo, al final esas personas no sabían el sufrimiento que les estaban evitando, todos eran felices.

-¿Valió la pena? –preguntó Mabel mientras besaba los labios de su gemelo.

-Por su puesto Mabs –respondió Dipper y profundizo su beso.

Continuaron con sus besos, no importaba que sus vidas biológicas deberían de haber terminado hace cientos de años, que hubieran vivido la misma rutina por siglos, el amarse hacia que todo valiera la pena.

-Te amo Dipper –le dijo la castaña al oído.

-Yo te amo más –contesto Dipper y la volvía a besar.

Jugarían ese enfermo juego hasta que la realidad de nuevo los alcanzara, pero en su espera del final el mejor lugar para perderse era entre sus brazos.

 **FIN**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bueno llegamos al final de la historia, espero que les haya gustado, sé que es un poco extremista, pero al ver lo que Dipper es capaz de hacer por Mabel no me quedo duda que él dejaría que el universo se destruyera con tal de verla feliz.

Creo que lo del cuerpo de Bill, no tenía demasiado sentido en la trama pero me gustó la idea así lo utilicé.

jillhazard193: Te agradezco que me leas, por supuesto que los REV-PINES son de mis AU favoritos, te comparto que tengo un proyecto que espero publicar pronto (lo más probable en vacaciones que tendrá como protagoniza a los REV), y si hago uso del lado más perverso de mi imaginación.

Slash Torrance: Gracias por creer que mi historia es perfecta, te confieso que de hecho es una de mis favoritas, y con respecto a tu pregunta sobre si me tatue o no al Dorito, no aun no lo he hecho porque pues es algo que se quedara por el resto de mi vida en mi piel por lo que no estoy aun segura. Lo que te comparto es que acabo de cambiar de lentes y me compre unos como los de Stanford porque, jajaja en la próxima TNT me disfrazare de Ford, de hecho iré con mi hermano que será Stan!

valee Cipher: Me fascina que te gustara la historia, y gracias por seguirme leyendo.

cesargarciadiaz99: Gracias por el aplauso, y espero que me continúes leyendo.

Nephilim Vantas. No sé si leas esto porque esta también es una historia de Pinecest, pero lo que te digo es que no importa que tan "perturbado" estés, el leer no te hará cometer incesto, no es así como funciona. De hecho mi hermano menor que sabe que mi afición es escribir Pinecest y con el cual hare cosplay, que además es muy parecido físicamente a mi aunque se menor, no le importa mi loca obsesión, al final es disfrutar todo eso que nos gusta. PD. No, el cosplay no será STANCEST.

valchan8: Obviamente soy fan del STANCEST, te comparto que tengo otro Fic llamado Tale's of Two Stan's que trata de esa linda pareja, y pues ahí aparecerán mis historias lemon de esos dos, aunque no descarto que aquí pueda aparecer alguna.

Ahora para terminar, jijiji bueno no sé qué otros universos del fandom les guste explorar, en mi caso he incursionado en el mundo de la música original creada por fans para series específicas, uno de los más grandes exponentes es el universo de MLP que tiene composiciones majestuosas.

Con respecto a GF HE encontrado una joyas, que le comparto escúchenlas, y me comparten que les han parecido.

Grty Falls This Is Gospel

Grty Falls Youth

In Our Bedroom After The War

Y MI FAVORITA, No me canso se escucharla [Cover] deCIPHER, si bien esta no es la versión original es por mucho fantástica.

 **COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR LEERME Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**PUNK**

"Todas las historias necesitan un inicio, aunque este sea un inicio de mierda"

Comenzó a observarlo, lo miraba de pies a cabeza, tratando de memorizar dentro de su cabeza cada ínfimo detalle de su rostro, sintió envidia de aquellos que poseen memoria eidética así no tendría que esforzarse tanto, su cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, su frente ligeramente amplía, sus cejas pobladas, una que otra ligera marca de acné, su nariz que siempre pensó que tenía algo de romana, su fuerte barbilla cuadrada, sus labios, eso labios gruesos y ligeramente rosados. Sí, esos mismos labios que solían sonreírle de un forma en la cual se sentía desarmado, que le hacían estremecerse con tan sólo pensar en ellos, que le hacían perder su pose de _"HIJO DE PUTA",_ desde ellos salía la voz que más adoraba en este universo, la voz que no se cansaba de escuchar cuando decía su nombre. Entonces se encontró con esos ojos castaños, tan perfectos, era una pequeña galaxia contenida dentro de su iris, que lo miraban con una intensidad que no podía resistir, poco a poco el calor y el rubor fueron apoderándose de sus mejillas. Ahí estaba él, encima, clamando un poco de su atención, le gustaba fingir que no le daba tanta importancia aunque cuando él se marchaba únicamente quedaba un vacío en su pecho. Sintió como las manos del castaño se colaban por debajo de su playera, acariciaba ligeramente su abdomen, ahora estaban en sus costados, llegando a los bordes de su espalda, sólo a él le permitía conocer su punto débil, volvió a estremecerse a sentir como ese desgraciado le hacía cosquillas hasta hacerlo retorcerse.

-¡Para maldita sea! –le dijo entre risas.

-Vamos sólo un poco más, me encanta escucharte reír –le decía deslizando sus manos hasta su pecho.

Le fascinaba es calidez, esa manos las cuales le hacían desean un poco más, siguió acariciando su pecho, hasta se escapó un ligero gemido de sus labios, se sintió tonto, y por un momento quiso explicar lo que había pasado, pero antes de decir un palabra sus labios fueron callados, ahora era él quien rodeaba con su brazos el cuello del castaño.

Eran tan suaves, tan firmes, tan perfectos, si, tan perfectos, llenos de emociones desconocidas, se supone que él era un genio por qué no encontraba las palabras para describir lo que sentía, fue abriendo su boca exigiéndole un beso furioso y apasionado, quería ahogarse en el sabor del castaño, jugar con su lengua, agotar su respiración hasta que no pudiera más, que aquello se convirtiera en un encuentro fugaz. Mera satisfacción, que utilizara su cuerpo y se marchara, eso era lo que anhelaba, pero quien lo besaba jamás lo haría, no por el contrario en cada beso él se tomaba su tiempo, mordía ligeramente sus labios, parecía que también quisiera grabarse ese sentimiento, se detenía, lo miraba sonreía y volvía a sus labios, ahora era un beso mucho más profundo pero seguía siendo delicado, por qué sus besos eran tan dulces, tal vez eran así porque siempre estaba bebiendo esa horrible soda, o tal vez era.. porque lo amaba.

Cuando su madre le dijo que se volverían a mudar, se sintió molesto, no es que en el lugar donde viviera tuviera siquiera amigos, por el contrario siempre estaba en algún tipo de problema, pero ese era el lugar donde más tiempo había pasado, simplemente estaba acostumbrado a la porquería de ese sitio, no quería iniciar de nuevo, no deseaba lidiar con la mierda de ser el nuevo una vez más, y sin ahora sabía que era un de las mejores cosas que le ocurrieron en la vida porque lo conoció a él. Stan Pines, si, ese torpe sujeto que siempre lo hacía reír, el que era de los pocos amigos que tenía, y después sin que se diera cuenta, sin que se lo esperara termino completamente enamorado del castaño.

Abrió sus ojos ante tal pensamiento, quería no sentir aquello, pero desde que lo conoció todo fue tan distinto, odiaba la posibilidad de salir lastimado, pero cada vez que lo necesita él estaba ahí, tocaba ligeramente su rostro y le decía.

-Todo estará bien –y creía en sus palabras.

Mientras seguía perdido en sus besos disfrutaba de sentir el peso de su cuerpo, el olor que emanaba, como de nuevo esas manos comenzaban a surcar su cuerpo y aunque no lo admitiera, lo que más le fascinaba es que él no se marcharía, que no simplemente lo utilizaría porque ese tonto castaño también lo quería. Le dio risa, que ganaba con ocultar lo que sentía, que más daba ya, porque sin darse cuenta él ahora habita en su corazón, entre los besos comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué pasa Sánchez? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –le preguntó el castaño.

-Que no queda duda que soy un marica –respondió entre risas.

-¿A qué viene eso Rick? –dijo levantado la ceja.

-Muy fácil Pines, es que me gustas demasiado –le sonrió maliciosamente.

Stan también dejo escapar una sonrisa, sabía que esa era la manera en la que le decía que lo quería. Ahora era Pines quien observaba con atención a Rick, su cabello alborotado, su delgado cuerpo, le encantaba esa sonrisa sarcástica, y su infame personalidad, es que él nunca fingía para guardar las estúpidas apariencias, no, por qué tendría que hacerlo si la mayor parte de la vida resultaba ser una mierda. Eso le fascinaba a Stanley que Rick siempre fuera él, regresó su miraba al rostro de Sánchez, le daba risa su intento de barba, sus cejas pobladas, sus labios era delgados, que enmarcaban esa mueca ligeramente malvada, y eso ojos castaños oscuros, tan intensos, tan profundos, tan llenos de furia, de ideas, de miedo, de tantas cosas, por eso no dejaban de maravillarle. Todo había cambiado desde que conoció, creyó que sería un año más en la preparatoria, el último por fin, uno más en compañía de su hermano, uno más sorteando esa insufrible escuela, y sin embargo el primer día de clases apareció Sánchez.

Su profesor lo presento, parecía ser bastante alto, delgado, con pinta de chico malo, jeans ligeramente rotos, una camisa que dejaba ver bastante de su pecho, y una chamara de cuero bastante gastada. No era el primero con esa actitud en la escuela, muy probablemente tampoco el último pero desde que lo vio algo le llamo la atención.

-Chicos este es el nuevo alumno Ricardo Sánnn..chess –dijo pronunciando muy mal si apellido.

La mayor parte de los alumnos se rieron, cosa que no pareció importarle ni un poco al nuevo alumno, pasó al lado Crampelter quien no perdió oportunidad de insultarlo.

- _INTENTO DE PUNK DE MIERDA_ –dijo mientras Rick se dirigía a la única silla vacía.

Nadie espero esa respuesta, estaban acostumbrados a que el idiota de Crampelter le jodiera la vida a todos, le sonrió de esa manera tan única como sabía hacerlo Rick y después le mostro su dedo medio y en un español que nadie comprendió le dijo.

- _JODETE PUTO_ –y se dejó caer en su silla.

Stan se rió, su hermano lo miró un poco molesto pero siguió en su rutina diaria. Pines lo observaba con detenimiento, no hablaba demasiado, siempre estaba anotando algo, solía comer solo, se sintió extrañado cuando vio a Rick dentro del gimnasio de la escuela, Stan nunca fue bueno para el estudio y si para los golpes, después de varios años de entrenamiento llego a ser el capitán del equipo de boxeo, por lo que le gustaba entrenar hasta tarde. Lo vio concentrado en golpear el viejo saco, con cada golpe sacaba su furia, su frustración, conocía perfectamente esa sensación, la mediocridad y el sabor a fracaso, porque después de todo él nunca seria Stanford.

-Ricardo ¿verdad? –le pregunto para que al fin notara su presencia.

-Rick, dime Rick –decía sin dejar de golpear el saco.

-Tienes mucha energía pero nada de técnica si sigues golpeando de esa manera lo único que conseguirás es hacerte un desgarre –le dijo llegando hasta donde estaba el otro chico.

-¡¿A ti qué te importa?! –le respondió casi gritando.

-Ah, ya se lo que buscas es pelea verdad, bueno pues la encontraste. Ponte los guantes y muéstrame de que estas hecho Sánchez –por alguna razón recordó su apellido. –Por cierto soy Stanley Pines, pero tú puedes decirme Stan.

Rick no comprendió del todo la actitud de Stan, pero él jamás huiría de una pelea, se puso los guantes, tuvo que ingeniárselas para acomodarlo y sin que lo notara miro de reojo como lo hacía Stan. Se sentía torpe después de todo sus peleas siempre fueron a puño limpio, pero ese castaño engreído lo estaba retando.

-Bien lanza el primer golpe –le dijo Stanley.

Lo hizo, pero Pines lo evito fácilmente regresándole un golpe directamente al costado, haciéndole caer. Stan creyó que se había excedido, después de todo no era su intención lastimarlo. Sánchez se levantó, escupió al piso y ataco una vez más, Stan pudo seguir evitando lo golpes, pero cuando intento volver a golpearlo falló, Rick había evitado su golpe y lo que más le sorprendía era que en ese mismo movimiento golpeo su barbilla, ninguno de los novatos ni en un mes de entrenamiento eran capaces de tocarlo, y ahora ese sujeto lo había hecho. Entonces lo supo, no debía contenerse, los golpes fueron cada vez más rápidos y certeros, además con cada uno que acertaba o fallaba Rick parecía mejorar, su encuentro duro casi una hora, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo continuar. Stanley se quitó los guantes, y le hizo un gesto que hasta ahí llegaba, Rick le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Eres bastante bueno Sánchez, tal vez deberías de unirte al equipo –decía Stan mientras le lanzaba una toalla para que se limpiara el sudor.

-No, jamás me han gustado ese tipo de mierdas –decía recogiendo su camiseta del suelo.

-Bueno esa es tu decisión, en mi caso si deseo salir de este lugar es mi mejor opción –Stanley se quitaba la camisa. –Me voy a dar un baño, si quieres puedes esperarme y podemos irnos juntos.

No contestó nada, Stan se apresuró después de todo ya era tarde, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí, pero lo vio, como seguía haciendo anotaciones en su cuaderno, él también se había cambiado, de nuevo tenía su look de Punk, esa fue la primera vez que caminaron juntos después de la escuela. La estrellada noche de la costa de Nueva Jersey vio como una nueva historia comenzaba a escribirse, después de eso se volvieron amigos, era común verlos juntos sobre todo en el gimnasio teniendo una de su tantas contiendas, Rick dejo que Stan lo conociera y viceversa.

-¿Qué piensas Pines? –la voz de Rick lo sacaba de sus recuerdos.

-En que soy tan marica como tú, porque también me fascinas –lo volvía a besar.

Se perdían una vez más entre sus besos, si, ya que importaba que en la escuela los llamaran PUTOS, MARICAS, HOMOSEXUALES, que carajos importaba si ellos eran felices. Ahora las manos de Rick estaban dentro de la camisa de Stan, acariciando su ancha espalda, cálida, húmeda, rodeo su cintura hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón, lo desabrochó, al sentir eso Stan apretó fuertemente las nalgas de Rick, mientras mordía sus labios. Stanley también fue hasta la hebilla del cinturón Rick, pero no lo desabrocho inmediatamente, le gustaba tomarse su tiempo, nunca deseo que eso fuera una carrera, sus dedos jugaron en el borde del pantalón, acariciando su cintura, descendiendo lentamente hasta esa parte de su anatomía. Sánchez se estremecía al sentir el roce de Stan, como su cuerpo comenzaba a excitarse a tal grado que sus gemidos empezaban a llenar la habitación, el castaño mordía su cuello, Sánchez intentaba ahogar inútilmente sus sensaciones mordiendo sus dedos ahora que Pines acariciaba su entrepierna. Una vez más dejo de importar todo, y llego hasta el ansiado premio, sus manos acariciaban a Stan, este ahora también gemía, sentir esa excitación desbordante a causa de Rick lo hacía perder los estribos, ya no fue sutil le bajo los pantalones con todo y ropa interior, Sánchez enrollo sus piernas al redor de la cintura de Stan para que su contacto fuera más íntimo. Stan le quito la camisa a Rick y este hizo lo mismos, volvieron a lo besos, mientras sentían ese excitante roce, sus cuerpos comenzaban arder, deseaban consumirse en esos momentos, incendiarse hasta volverse cenizas, uno al lado del otro. Pines sujetó ambas excitadas partes y comenzó a estimularlas, suave, rápido, desenfrenado, cálido, escurriéndose entre sus dedos aquella transparente esencia, Rick ya no podía más, eso lo sobrepasaba, en que instante el castaño pudo desatar en él tales sensaciones. Agarro la cara de pines, lo hizo que lo mirara y con su jadeante voz, entre cortada por la excitación le dijo.

-JODEME STAN… POR FAVOR JODEME –decía suplicante.

Stanley dejo por un momento su tarea, llevo su mano hasta la boca de Rick, este sin perder tiempo lamio los dedos de Pines.

-Yo nunca te JODO Rick, siempre te hago el amor –que idiotamente cursi sonaba Pines, pero esa era una de las cosas que tanto le gustaban a Rick de él.

-Entonces JODEME con AMOR, hazme el amor hasta que ya no puedas... –se avergonzó, nunca creyó decirle eso a alguien, pero también lo sabía con Pines únicamente existía el amor.

Termino de desnudar a Rick, sus manos una vez más surcaban su cuerpo, estaba bastante marcado a pesar de ser delgado, bueno después de todo ser un buscapleitos como Sánchez exigía cierto esfuerzo físico, estiro su mano hasta el buró, ahí encontró lo que buscaba, siguió tomándose su tiempo después de todo la madre de Rick no llegaba hasta muy entrada la madrugada, además ella apoyaba su relación cosa que Pines no podía decir de su familia incluso de su hermano, no sólo eres un pedazo de mierda fracasado también eres un asqueroso marica, antes de conocer a Rick esa palabras lo hubieran destrozado, sin embargo Filbrick Pines se podía ir a la mierda con el resto del mundo.

Stan besaba y daba ligeros mordiscos a la espalda de Rick, este únicamente se concentraba en aquello que comenzaba a empujar entre sus nalgas, la fría sensación de los dedos Pines dirigiéndose hasta su entrada, uno primero entrando y saliendo lentamente, estimulando su íntima anatomía, ahora eran dos y el placer aumentaba, volvió a morder su mano para tratar de regresar a su cerebro un poco de racionalidad, en otro movimiento eran tres, exploraban más profundo, perdiendo el control por completo, y después por fin lo sintió a él. Stan quería ser delicado pero al sentirse envuelto por esa ajustada y caliente sensación perdía lo estribos, cada embestida era fuerte, intensa, sujetaba las caderas de Rick para asegurarse que en el siguiente embate llegaría más profundo. El escuchar como entre balbuceos Rick le pedía más, que no se detuviera lo hacía continuar, ninguno de los dos era virgen cuando lo hicieron por primera vez, pero ninguna de sus ex novias de podía comparar a lo que sentía al estar con Rick, no, él no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que experimentaba junto al Punk.

Le dio la vuelta a Sánchez nunca se hartaría de ver su cara cuando llegaba al clímax, y mucho menos perderse el escuchar como decía su nombre. Frente a frente los besos volvieron, Stan continuaba con el ritmo, cada vez más fuerte, más intenso, podía sentir el sexo de Rick contra su estómago, clamando atención y le dio lo que tanto deseaba. De la garganta de Rick se escapó un enorme gemido, su espalda se arqueo por un momento, le dio un mordisco al hombro de Stanley cuando se dio cuenta de que no duraría mucho más.

-Stan… ya casi… -fue lo único que pudo articular.

Pines no respondió nada pero estaba en una situación similar, le gustaban las mordidas de Rick, esa extraña mezcla de dolor y excitación le fascinaba. Ambos buscaron sus labios, y llegaron al horizonte efímero de la satisfacción, Sánchez se sintió inundado por una cálida sensación, mientras que a la par otra similar se desbordaba entres sus vientres, sus pechos exhalaban rápidamente, queriendo regresar un poco de oxígeno a sus cerebros. Stan se dejó caer sobre Rick, este lo continuó abrazando, era tonto pero después de estar con él siempre un ligero sentimiento de perderlo llegaba a su cabeza. Sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron dormidos, era cerca de media noche cuando Rick despertó, fue hasta el baño, después al closet por una manta, su idiota castaño dormía plácidamente boca abajo, con la ligera luz que se colaba de la calle notó unas marcas muy peculiares en la espalda de Stanley, esos lunares que había observado muchas veces, pero que al parecer miraba por primera vez le dieron una idea, no pudo evitar sonreír, tomo un marcador y comenzó a decir.

-Regulus –marcó el primer punto.

-Denébola –llegó a un segundo lugar.

\- Algieba –ahora había un tercero.

\- Zosma –el último lugar.

-LEO –dijo casi susurrando.

Cubrió a Stan con la manta, se acurruco en su espalda, le gustaba escuchar el latido del corazón de Stanley ya que de alguna manera le recordaba que pese a las muchas mierdas y miserias que había experimentado seguía vivo. Antes de seguir durmiendo, no lo decía muy seguido, era parte de su naturaleza no ser expresivo.

-TE AMO STAN, TE QUIERO COMO A NADIE EN ESTE PUTO UNIVERSO –hacia uso de su español.

Pines se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó, y entre sueños respondió – ME TOO RICK… También te amo.

Rick se sonrojo por completo porque la última frase fue en español, siempre lo supo, Stan no era el idiota como todos creían, ahora ya no podría decirle sus frases cursis sin que supiera lo que estaba diciéndole, ya que esa era la manera en que podía expresarle lo que sentía. Pero esa noche lo dejaría pasar, se acomodó entre el pecho del castaño y continuo durmiendo, después de todo por ahora estaban juntos…

….

Un hombre mayor le daba un trago a su botella de vodka, sentado sobre una cuantas rocas apiladas, en un lugar que ningún otro ser humano ha visto jamás, mirando nostálgico las estrellas, conocía la gran mayoría de ellas, hasta que su mirada entro una constelación que lo lleno de melancolía.

-Leo –decía mientras un trago cruzaba su garganta y una lágrima quemaba su mejilla.

-Leo –en ese preciso momento otro hombre mayor en la dimensión cuarenta y seis apóstrofe diagonal invertida decía exactamente lo mismo, desde el techo de una vieja cabaña bebiendo de un solo trago su cerveza, sabia amarga como las lágrimas que intentaba tragarse con ella.

Ambos pensaron en sus viejos recuerdos, en las profundas heridas, y sobre todo en lo que habían perdido, tantos años y aún seguía doliendo.

 **FIN**

 **Notas del autor:**

Si leíste esto, casi estoy segura, puede que no sea así que es el primer Stanchez en español al menos en Fanfiction, bueno este es un pequeño adelanto de lo que podrán encontrar en mi nueva historia crossover del Gravity Falls y Rick and Morty, porque bueno es que pensar en estos dos ancianos BADASS es simplemente es genial. Como se abran dado cuenta la historia estará dentro del AU College, los protagonistas serán obviamente Rick y Stan, aunque veremos a Ford, Mc Gucket, a Carla e incluso a Birdperson entre otros. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y pronto sus ojos leerán el primer episodio de BROKEN DIMENSIONS.

El Stanchez es amor!

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


End file.
